You Can Lean On Me
by amoet
Summary: Bella Swan, a Psychology student, volunteers to a social service for her college project. She used to see people as her subject, but can she treat Edward Cullen, one of the kids there, like her other subjects or will she help him recover? AH.
1. First Sight

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

**Hey, it's me again ^^ **

**Welcome to my new story :) and all human, of course. Thank you to my beta, xx-twilight7-xx (Anita) for beta'ing the chapter.**

**This is the first chapter of 'You Can Lean On Me'.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**First Sight**

I didn't know why I had to agree with Alice about this plan. My best friend had had an idea for me to volunteer at the Social Service for my sociology project. I am a college girl, majoring in Psychology, while my best friend, Alice Brandon, majored in design. She was an energetic girl with spiky black hair and blue eyes. She might be small, but never underestimate her. She had a persuasive power over you...well, like she did over me. We both attended UMD in North Dartmouth, Massachusetts.

"Being a volunteer at Social Service? Are you serious?" I asked her on our lunch break. We sat on the campus garden with our takeouts. I was free after lunch while Alice still had one more lecture.

"Well...you've been moping around about finding the topic for your project while all your classmates already have their topic. Why don't you try to be a volunteer and you can find someone who could be your research subject?" Alice asked me in return.

I took a deep breath. Sometimes I hated that I had to consider other people as subjects, but that was the truth. I took this major because I liked to learn about people and why they acted the way they do. What things that influenced them? What was the story behind all of that? And for the matters, I must learn to think of other people as subjects.

I looked over to the yellow paper in my hand. It was an advertisement asking people to volunteer at the place called 'Our Hearts' **(AN: I made up the name**). It was a place for drug addicts or others who had social problems and they were having therapy. I knew it was a challenge for me because I've never dealt with this social type of behavior before, but it was also a good subject. Not many Psychology students ever deal with this subject before and I could be the one who got lucky...well, if I ever survive in that place.

"So, what do you think?" My best friend questioned, her eyes dancing in excitement.

I sighed. "I don't know, Alice. Don't you think it's dangerous? A place full with people who have social problems and I just pop there and try to help them emotionally? Right!"

Alice sighed. "Bella, that place still has professionals. Besides if it was a dangerous place like you said, they won't ask for volunteers, would they?"

She has a point, though.

"Just give the place a visit, will you? And then you can decide," Alice continued.

I made a face. "You are so pushy, just like in high school."

Alice and I have been best friends since high school. We both attended the Forks High School before we took off to college together. My high school years were a quiet one, but Alice's were the opposite. She was busy involving herself in community activities while I was just a bookworm. I never liked a crowded place, but I interested in Psychology. Weird, huh?

My parents divorced when I was only one year. My mom took me to Phoenix and re-married when I had just finished my junior year. I knew she wanted privacy for her newlywed period, so I decided to live with my dad in Forks, a small town in Washington State. My dad worked as Chief of Police there; therefore no boys dared to mess with me. It was a bonus, I think.

I met Alice on my first day in high school and we instantly became good friends. She always made me attend school events even though I had to attend them all by myself. Once Alice tried to pair me with Michael Newton, the famous quarterback but I didn't have to be a psychic to know that Mike was interested in me since my first day at Forks High. But I guess my psychology side knew his intention just to get me into his bed. I've never dated nor do I hold any interest to men anymore. I guess I just haven't found the right one yet.

A 'beep' sound halted my daydreaming and I looked over to Alice. She opened her BlackBerry and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Bella, but my design partner asked me to come to the class immediately. See you at the dorm," she said as rose from the bench.

I grimaced. "Good luck."

She scoffed and waved her hands. I watched her walk to the building while I was still sitting on the bench. I took a deep breath and looked over to the yellow paper again. I pursed my lips and grabbed my bag.

* * *

I parked my ancient truck in front of the building. A giant red banner with white letters of 'Volunteers Needed' welcomed me. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. My hair was deep brown, more like mahogany color, and it sometimes has its own will. I looked over into the rearview mirror and attempted to tame my hair. I glanced briefly at my reflection. Heart shaped face with brown eyes and pale skin. Nothing special.

I got out from the truck, the car my dad gave me when I just moved to Forks. It was 1953 red Chevy. My dad bought that car from his friend, Billy Black, a native American in reservation. His son, Jacob Black, was my friend, although I knew he liked me more than friend. He confessed his feeling to me once, but I said it will be better if we were just friends. Jacob was hurt at the beginning, but then he gradually understood and we still remain best friends to this day.

I walked to the front desk where a woman sat there with a pile of paper in the desk. The woman had dark hair and blue eyes; and she wore shirt and jeans. She looked busy sorting all the papers.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, Ma'am."

The woman raised her head and smiled when she saw me. "Yes, may I help you?"

I smiled timidly. "Uh...I just want to ask you about the volunteer programme and perhaps you still have empty spot for me in it."

"Oh," She looked surprise and rummaged through some papers until she gave me a form.

I took the paper and saw it was an application form for the volunteer programme.

"You can fill it now. Just take your time," She said.

I nodded and sat on a chair across from her. I took my pen from my stationery case and began to write down some basic information about myself, like names, birth date, birthplace, address, education background and phone number. I gave the form back to the woman once I finished writing down the information.

"So...Isabella..."

"Bella," I interjected.

She smiled. "Bella...I see you are a Psychology student. I guess that's why you want to volunteer in this place."

I grimaced. "Yes and no, Ma'am. Well, yes because it helped me in my study and no because I just want to do something in my college break." I was hoping she would believe me. I was never a good liar.

She chuckled. "Oh...I'm sure of that." She extended her hand, "I am Katherine Collins, by the way. You can call me Kate."

I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Kate."

She nodded. "So, you want to see around as an introduction?"

I smiled. "I would love to."

Kate rose from her chair and called for a man with sandy colored hair and hazel eyes. The man approached us and smiled at me. "Bella, I would like you to meet my husband, Garrett Collins. Garrett, this is Bella. She just applied for volunteering in this place."

The man, Garrett, extended his hand and I returned it, "Nice to meet you, Bella. Thank you for volunteering. Kate really needs some help."

I chuckled. "Nice to meet you too, Garrett. I will be happy to help you and Kate."

Garrett was replacing Kate on the front desk while she took me on short tour of the building. Kate told me that the building was an old one, but the owner wanted to do something for the building so he decided to make this building as a social service. Kate and Garrett have already volunteered in this place for three years. This was their fourth years.

"What makes this place so special that you want to volunteer for four years?" I asked her curiously. I mean this place was full with troubled people for God's sake.

Kate smiled. "You'll see."

She took me to a large room and she opened the large glass door. Inside the room, there were lots of teenagers and adults. They were separated in groups and seemed busy in their own world. My heart clenched when I saw them. All these people...they were supposed to be happy and enjoying their lives, but I guessed not all people get that privilege.

"Some of them are drug addicts because they were depressed. Family problems, school problems, you name it. And some of them just depressed from their situation," Kate explained. She pointed to a young girl with red hair. She was sitting in a chair with a thick book in her hands. "That girl...her name is Margaret. She has IQ of 160. She feels depressed because she never able to be in the same grade as the normal young girls of her age. She is 16, but she already finished her high school."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

Kate nodded glumly. "She became isolated and it was worse when her parents didn't know what to do either. Margaret tried to kill herself once and now she is having her therapy here three times a week."

I looked over to Margaret and the compassion feeling surged into me. I wanted to help these people even if I wasn't able to help that much. I've never communicated or had experience with these kinds of people before, but I would like to try. Perhaps I could learn something from them. I just hope my ability to understand people was helping me.

"So, when do I start?" I asked Kate again when we began to walk around the building.

"The opening will be held next week and we will call you for the details," Kate answered me.

I looked around the building once more when I caught a glimpse of a man with bronze hair in a window on the second floor. He was staring at me and I shivered slightly under his stare.

"That's Edward," Kate said to me.

I looked over to her. Kate was also looked over the window and I looked back to where the man stood. He was still there, wearing a dark shirt and jeans. Even though from the distance, I could tell that Edward was a good looking man.

"What happened to him?" I asked Kate in low voice.

"Family problems. His dad was so busy while his mom was depressed. He became hostile and had a serious anger management issue. We put him separately with the others because he tried to hurt one of the kids here. They are all afraid of him," Kate explained.

Wow, this place was interesting indeed.

And then I saw Edward turn around and disappear from the window. I turned to Kate again. "Nobody ever gets close to him?"

Kate sighed. "Only a few. Mostly it's the professionals. Don't worry...the volunteers will not handle cases like that."

"How long has he been here?" I asked again.

Kate shrugged. "From what I heard, he has been here for two months. He was such a wonderful, charming boy before everything was happened. He just study medical, but dropped out." And then she looked at me. "You see, Bella...not all of these kids are bad. They are smart and brilliant. They just don't know how to deal with hard times and their parents couldn't help them either. You can experience that for yourself when the programme starts."

I nodded. I knew that, but the bad reputation sometimes influenced what other people think about them. They still had the chance for a brighter future and I felt bad momentarily for misjudging them earlier.

Kate smiled and extended her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Bella. I'm so glad you're willing to volunteer here. Not many Psychology student do things like this."

I laughed lightly and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Kate. I'm so happy I could help."

She nodded. "I'll give you a call about the details."

I smiled. "Alright."

I looked over to the window where Edward was stood before I walked again with Kate. This volunteer programme would be interesting indeed.

* * *

**Please, kindly to leave your review :) and if you want to hear about the updates from this story or my future story or hear some updates from me, feel free to follow me on Twitter (tri4mut)**..


	2. Our Hearts

**Thank you to my readers who already put this story to their favorites and alerts. There are more surprises to come :)**

**Thank you so much to my beta, xx-twilight7-xx (Anita) for beta'ing the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: Bella Swan, a Psychology student, volunteers to a social service for her college project. She used to see people as her subject, but can she treat Edward Cullen, one of the kids there, like her other subjects or will she help him recover? AH.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Our Hearts**

After having a short conversation with Kate and Garrett, I drove back to my campus. During my journey back, I was thinking hard. 'Our Hearts' was an interesting place, but how could that place turn out the way it had? Kate didn't tell me the background of the building; she had just told me the basics. Perhaps I could search some information before I headed back to my dorm? I was sure Alice won't be home until dark.

I parked my truck in the campus parking lot and pulled out my phone. I looked over to the clock on the screen. It read 3.30 pm. I sighed. Alice definitely wouldn't be home yet. I opened the message application and typed a text message to her.

**I'm on the library. Research thing. See you soon. B**

I put my phone back in my bag and removed myself from my car. Some students who had just gotten home from their lectures could be seen in the garden and the building. I walked towards the library and felt relieved when I noticed that it hadn't closed yet. A few students were still reading or had a group discussion at some tables. I got in and walked straight to the multimedia area. I sat down at one of the empty spaces and turned the computer on. I opened up the internet application and typed 'Our Hearts' into a search engine.

Several links and journals popped on the screen and I began my research. 'Our Hearts' was owned by a doctor named Gerandy Wills. He was senior doctor at the local hospital. The building was his father's. He inherited it after his father passed away. Apparently he didn't have the time to maintain the building and decided to use it for social services. He built 'Our Hearts' and along with some of his colleagues, and they asked for volunteers to help then run the service every year. Some of his colleagues' names were Dr. Bertha Adams, Dr. Tommy Mc Grath, Dr. Kelly McCollins and Dr. Carlisle Cullen as well as other staffs for administration. They were all specialists and it amazed me that they still had time to maintain the place. I wondered if they had time for themselves or even their family.

I was reading one of Dr. Gerandy's journals about his patients when Alice came to the library. She looked exhausted, but her eyes still dancing with excitement. I shook my head.

"Hey, you're still here?" She asked me.

I nodded and turned back to the LCD monitor. "I just did some research about the social service place. It is called 'Our Hearts' and it's owned by a surgeon, Dr. Gerandy Wills."

Alice whistled in low voice. "Wow, interesting."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, you will take the volunteer program, then?"

I exhaled. "Well...this place seemed okay. It's not an undercover place for terrorist or maybe secret agents, so I think I will give this place a chance."

She grinned. "I know you will say yes."

I made a face. "You always know."

Alice giggled and patted my shoulder. "Come on. The library is going to close soon."

I nodded and packed my bag before walking out of the library with Alice.

* * *

"Did you already find someone to become your subject there?" Alice asked me after we finished having our dinner outside and returned to our room. We shared a room in the dorm with our limited items, objects and belongings, but it was cozy enough.

I lay on my back on my small bed and looked at the ceiling. "I just can't believe it, Alice." I looked over to my best friend. "They are so young, so brilliant, but they must trap in that place. It's just...it's such a waste."

Alice also lay on her bed and turned her body to look at me. "Life is not always beautiful, Bella. I guess that place open your eyes a little."

I smiled grimly. "One of the volunteers told me about this girl...Margaret. Can you believe that she has an IQ of 160? She is just 16, but already finished her high school."

Alice's eyebrows shot up. "Wow!"

I chuckled lightly.

"I wish I could do that. So I didn't have to endure the miserable years of high school," Alice muttered.

I took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling again. "Well, that's the bright side, but the dark side is she felt isolated because she didn't have friends. She felt alone and I think her parents pushed her to get straight into the college. She might have a high IQ, but she still a 16 years old girl." I tried to look from the psychology side.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that."

I nodded and suddenly the image of the bronze haired man flashed in my mind. His deep stare and his tall figure with his dark shirt and jeans haunted my mind. Mostly when I remembered Kate's story, I remembered that he was a charming and wonderful boy before turning out to be the hostile person. What makes him that way? What happened to his family?

"And also there's a man," I said to Alice.

"A man?" From my peripheral vision, I could tell she raised her eyebrows.

I nodded slowly. "His name is Edward. He is separated from the other kids because he has anger management issues. I saw him standing near a window and he was looking at me." I still remember the shiver that I felt when our gaze met. It seemed he was looking straight into my soul.

"Is he dangerous?" Alice said in low voice.

I shrugged. "I don't know. They said Edward was handled by professionals. I don't think he will get a chance to be near the volunteers."

Alice nodded. "When will you start?"

"The opening will be held next week. And you know that next week is college break so it's really a good opportunity." I smiled and looked over to Alice. "Thanks for telling me about this programme."

My best friend grinned. "No problem, Bella."

"How about you? Are you coming home to Forks for the break?" I asked her.

She scoffed. "I have a lot of things to do. I guess I will give you company."

I sighed dreamily. "Oh, Alice...what will I do with you?"

She rolled her eyes and hit my face with a pillow.

* * *

The week passed in a blur. I met with my lecturer and told him about my plan for the project. He just gave me some advice about choosing my subject and also for the topic. Alice was still busy with her projects and she barely spent time with me in the dorm. Usually I went to bed in an empty room and then she was already there when I woke up. Kate gave me a call on Thursday afternoon and informed me about the details for the opening in Saturday. I asked her how many volunteers were involved and she said it would be 15 volunteers including myself. She asked me to come to the building at 8.00 sharp because the opening will be hosted by the owner of the building. I bet it was Dr. Gerandy.

Saturday came and I woke up early. Alice was still sleeping when I finished my shower and changed my clothes. I wrote a note and put it on her bedside table, telling her I had left to attend the opening ceremony at 8.00am. I grabbed my belongings and got out of the room. I walked to the parking lot and got in into my truck. I revved the engine and drove from my campus.

My truck made it to my destination five minutes early. I saw several people, mostly in my age, in front of the building. Kate waved her hands when she saw me and I gave her a slight smile. I got out from the truck and walked to her direction.

"You're on time," she said to me.

I grimaced. "I need to thank something. It was a miracle this morning that my car made it without trouble."

Kate chuckled and handled me a paper. I took it from her hand and read the itinerary for the day.

08.15 -09.00 Opening Ceremony

09.15- 11.00 Briefing

11.00-13.00 Lunch

13.15-15.00 Introduction

15.15-16.30 Free time

Wow! Full schedule.

Kate ushered all of us into a big room that was already set up for the opening. There was only a simple podium with a huge banner 'Welcome Volunteers' and some chairs for the audience. There were also few chairs next to podium, I guessed it was for the staffs or the permanent volunteers like Kate and Garrett.

After all of us were settled in our chairs, Kate opened the ceremony with a short speech. Just at the end, I saw three men and two women walked into the room. They looked old enough and I instantly knew they probably the doctors who ran this place. I recognized Dr. Gerandy from his profile that I read yesterday on the internet and from all the people who sat there, one man was caught my attention. He had blond hair and blue eyes and I think I saw him somewhere else before.

Kate introduced all the doctors and then I knew the blond man was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My attention was brought back to the event when Dr. Gerandy walked to the podium and gave us his speech. He said his gratitude to all of us, the volunteers, and hoped the best for our team work.

After Dr. Gerandy's speech, the opening had concluded. Kate took all of us to a smaller room; I guess it was a meeting room. She told us to sit and introduce ourselves. I raised my hand when she called my name and waited for another moment after she finished checking all of us. There were 10 male and 5 female volunteers. I was so glad none of my classmates were here. They were more interesting in subjects at the mall or probably at the party.

"Thank you for your participations in the program this year. Our Hearts has always held this kind of event every year when our place becomes full with kids who need help. Your job here is to help us assist them and doing some technical work. This program will be held for two months and could be extended in some occasions. It is not a strict one. You could come back next year or not at all. The choice is yours. But, this place will give you a very important lesson about life and hopefully you could value your life after you saw the truth here."

"We also has some professionals so don't worry if you feel you can't assist one of the kids. Your area is only on the first floor while the second and the third floor are forbidden. They are places for the most intense cases and it's not for the volunteers."

Again, I remembered the bronze haired man. He was standing on the second floor when I saw him. Was his case that serious?

The rest of the briefing was filled with some technical bases. We must be here at 8.00 every Monday to Saturday and we get home after 3.00 in the afternoon. It was free time for us; we could choose either to get to know the kids better or just help the staff here. In my case, I guessed I will choose the first one.

Kate released us for lunch at 11.00 and as the program had already begun, we were to have our lunch in the hall with the kids. I walked with other volunteers to the hall. The big room was already full with the kids and I recognized some of them when Kate had taken me for the short tour. We sat at the tables far enough from them and watched them eat. I couldn't believe they were troubled kids. They looked relatively normal on the outside, but when I got the chance to look at one of the kids' eyes, they were empty and my stomach clenched.

"They are lovely kids, aren't they?" I heard someone whisper next to me and I turned to look at the person.

I saw a woman around my age with glasses and brown hair. Her dark eyes were full with compassion and I smiled slightly. I turned to look back at the kids. They still were enjoying their food.

"Yes, they are," I answered her.

"You're Isabella, right?" she asked.

I smiled and looked at her. "Bella. And you are..."

She smiled and extended her hand. "Hi, Bella. I'm Angela. Nice to meet you."

I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Angela."

And then suddenly the room turned silent. Both Angela and I turned our heads and saw Dr. Cullen with the bronze haired man. I gasped slightly. This was the first time I had seen him more closely. His hair was unruly with an unusual bronze color, he has a strong jaw line and high cheekbones, his eyes were beautiful green. He wore a grey shirt with light jeans and as I predicted, he was good looking. He seemed oblivious to his surrounding and put some food on his tray. Before he walked back with Dr. Cullen, he looked around the big room. He seemed to be looking for something or someone.

And then his gaze fell on me.

I stopped breathing.

He was staring at me, the same intense stare like he did a week ago.

I couldn't move.

He stared at me for a moment before Dr. Cullen nudged his shoulder gently and he walked out from the room.

"Why is he staring at us? I heard he has an intense case in this place," Angela whispered to me.

I blinked several times and exhaled slowly. I hadn't realized I had held my breath for that long. I looked over to the door where the man walked out with Dr. Cullen. I furrowed my eyebrows. Dr. Cullen and Edward, they had the same face and the same posture. Could it be they are relatives?

"I wish I had an answer," I whispered, more to myself.

* * *

**As usual, please leave your review :) If you like My Fiancéis Edward Cullen, you will find surprises in this story too ^^  
**


	3. The Hales

**Thank you to my beta, xx-twilight7-xx, for letting me bugging her on her holiday. LOL. You are awesome!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The Hales**

I ate my lunch with a feeling of unease. The image of the man, I mean Edward, kept playing in my mind. I was sure he knew I would be here today. But why did he have to look at me like that? And I must say, he only looked at me, not any of the other volunteers. Did he know my intention in this place was not just to help?

After lunch, the staff told us to assist the kids. We were all split up to find the kids who needed our help. Surprisingly, I had the chance to stay with Margaret this afternoon. She was a sweet girl and brilliant. I reminded myself to read more about social knowledge before I got the chance to have my moment with her again. I was thinking that Margaret would be the most suitable candidate for my subject because her case was interesting. How someone so intelligent could make a hasty decision to end her own life. Basically the more intelligent someone was, the person will have matured mentality. Margaret's case was different and that was why it will be interesting.

I spent my afternoon with Margaret, just listening to her story and sometimes cracking jokes with her. I said to myself once again, she probably looked healthy in the outside, but she was broken on the inside. I could tell by the way her eyes were flashing with sadness whenever she spoke about her parents or her family. I just hoped my presence could make her felt much better, that she will know that she still had someone who wanted to listen to her.

I went home at 5 pm after saying goodbye to Margaret and promising her that I will be back on Monday. I bid goodbye to Angela too, the only volunteer that I knew for the day. I didn't get the chance to know the others because they were all busy with their own kids. Alice was drawing some sketches in our room when I got home.

"So, how's your first day?' She asked me without removing her eyes from her sketch.

I exhaled and threw myself to my bed. "Exhausting, but interesting. I had the chance to know Margaret."

"Oh...the IQ girl?"

I smiled slightly. "Yes, the IQ girl. She is amazing and sweet girl. She could become my subject."

Alice turned around and looked at me. "Could? Is there another person?"

I looked up at the ceiling. I don't know why my thoughts kept drifting back to Edward. Kate was right, though. All the kids were afraid of him. The lunch room fell silent when he arrived. But, when he looked at me, I felt something from him. Maybe there was something from me that made him interested in me? I shivered.

"I met Edward today."

"Edward? The man that you said to me before?" Alice asked me.

I nodded slowly, without removing my eyes from the ceiling.

"I thought the volunteers will not handle cases like him?"

I shook my head. "No, we're not. He was in the lunch room when all of us having our lunch too. A doctor was with him all along."

"Is it just me or are you interested in becoming your subject?"

I pursed my lips. "He could be the interesting subject."

I could hear Alice sigh. "Bella, I know you always want to have good grades. But, to put yourself in danger with someone with that kind of track record just for an A is not a wise move."

I rolled my eyes and looked to her. "It's not like that."

She raised her eyebrows. "Then, tell me what it's like."

"I just felt...he is different," My voice faltered in the end.

This time it was Alice who rolled her eyes. "Bella, all the kids there are different. Well, literary."

I nodded. Besides I was still on my first day, there are still more days to come. I was interested with Edward's case, but Alice was right. It's not worth the potential danger to myself just for an A.

"So, are you free tomorrow?"

"Yup. I just need to be there from Monday to Saturday. Sunday is my free time. Why did you ask?" I asked her curiously.

Alice smiled coyly. "Let's have our girl time, then. It will be great before you start to be a 'counselor' there," She quoted the word counselor with her fingers.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Alice successfully dragged me from my bed the next day. She insisted for us to shop at the mall. She said she needed to see the new trend in fashion. Yeah, right!

I split up with Alice at a dress store and aimlessly walked among the sophisticated clothes when I accidentally bumped into someone who just gotten out of a dressing room.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

A female voice said to me in harsh tone.

I blushed. "Sorry, I didn't see you." I looked over to the blond woman with blue eyes. She was beautiful and I instantly felt insignificant.

She eyed me and then flipped her hair. I almost rolled my eyes.

"Next time keep your eyes open," she said to me still in harsh tone, but she didn't look at me. Funny! She told me to keep my eyes open, but she didn't look at me when she spoke with me. I almost smiled. This woman was an egocentric one. She might look strong in the outside, but she was weak in the inside. Man! I love psychology.

I smiled with remorse. "I'm really sorry."

She huffed and turned away from me.

I sighed and started to look for Alice. I didn't think I could stay in this store any longer. I searched for Alice several times before spotting her at the cash register. She was standing with a tall blonde man and they seemed to be having an intense conversation. I exhaled in relief and walked to her. Alice giggled like a child when I approached her.

"Are you finished?" I asked her.

Alice turned to see me and smiled. Her eyes lit up with happiness. "Hey, Bella! I just want to pay for these clothes. Oh, I want you to meet Jasper." She turned to the blond man. "Jasper, this is my best friend, Bella."

The blond man smiled and extended his hand. "Hello, Bella, I'm Jasper Hale," He said to me with a thick southern accent. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled and shook his hand. "Hello, Jasper. I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you too."

"Hey, Jazz. Are you finished? I'm hungry."

I recognized the voice and almost grimaced when I saw the blonde woman that I accidentally bumped earlier. This was going to be interesting.

Jasper looked over to the woman. "Yes, Rosalie. Why don't you come here for a moment? I want you to meet these ladies."

The blond woman, Rosalie, walked to us with bored expression. Her eyes widened when she saw me. "Oh," she said flatly.

Jasper smiled, ignoring the sour expression from her. "Alice, Bella, this is my twin sister. Rosalie Hale."

My eyebrows shot up. Twins?

Alice smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Rosalie."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Likewise." And then she turned back to Jasper. "I'm waiting at the car." She turned around without saying another thing to us.

Jasper sighed. "I'm sorry. She always acts like that to new people." And then he smiled to Alice. "I'll see you soon, Miss Brandon."

Alice giggled.

Jasper turned to me and nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Bella."

I smiled. "And the same to you."

He turned around and walked away from us. I turned my head to Alice and narrowed my eyes. "'I'll see you soon, Miss Brandon?' What is that suppose to mean?"

Alice blushed slightly. "Well...he was kind of...asking for my number."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe it. You found a date at the mall."

"Hey! He is a nice guy," Alice defended herself.

"He is, but I can't say the same about his twin. I can't imagine you dating him while I had to deal with his twin. Thanks a lot, Alice," I said in flat tone.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Bella. It won't be that bad."

I went in silence while Alice paid for her clothes at the cashier. I was sure this was not the first time I would meet with The Hales.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with me in this new story...Sorry, if I didn't update so often because my computer was down and also this month is the fasting month for Moslems and I want to have some moments for myself :) Don't worry, I still continue the stories...all of them!**

**For my readers who had their exams...well, good luck * grins***

**As always, kindly to leave your review ^^  
**


	4. First Encounter

**Thank you to my beta, xx-twilight7-xx, for beta'ing the chapter** ^^

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**First Encounter**

The rest of my Sunday went by uneventfully. I must thank Alice for making my feet totally exhausted. She seemed cheerful since she met with Jasper. She didn't stop humming random tunes even after we arrived back at our room. I still couldn't believe it if Alice began dating the guy she had met at the mall; even though it was not my business. But I didn't think I could meet with Rosalie again and have a decent conversation with her. I must ask Alice to keep quiet so I could get some sleep because I needed to arrive early at Our Hearts tomorrow morning.

Thankfully I managed to get into the building five minutes early just like when the ceremony was held. And then after the short briefing, Kate and other senior volunteers told us to assist the kids. I got the chance to see Margaret again and learn about her personality. I was more like a double agent here. A friend to Margaret, but also a student who needed to do her project by studying other people. I left Margaret with other kids to have lunch when the staff told us it was lunch time.

I was scribbling down my notes when Kate called me and asked for my help to give some documents to the second floor.

"Everyone is busy and I just happen to see you, Bella. Can you give these papers to Dr. Cullen upstairs?" Kate asked me and handed me a pile of papers.

"I thought the second floor and the third floor were forbidden for the volunteers," I said to her as I took the papers from her hand.

She looked exhausted; no wonder because she had to make sure all the kids were doing their therapy session while she had to watch our work.

Kate grinned sheepishly. "I know, Bella, but I need to be at the lunch room now. Garrett and the staffs need my help. Besides, Dr. Cullen's room is right next to the stairs so you don't have to meet with the kids who have intense cases."

I took a deep breath. "Alright."

Kate smiled gratefully."Thank you, Bella."

I smiled back and began to walk to the stairs. I exhaled and took the steps cautiously. The second floor was so quiet and it felt different from the first floor. My heart beat increased and I prayed silently I didn't have to make a scene here.

When I arrived at the second floor, suddenly the building seemed quiet to me. All of the doors were closed except one door that opened in half. I walked slowly and glanced at each door, but I couldn't find any sign of Dr. Cullen's room. I continued to walk and stopped at the end of the floor. There was a big window and when I stood there, I saw the scenery below and realized it was the time when I first spotted Edward.

A shiver ran down my spine when I realized I was standing right where he was standing on that day. He was on this floor at that time.

I swallowed hard. I knew this was a bad idea for me to be here. I might be a Psychology student, but to be near someone who has mental problems was still was not a good choice. I clutched the papers in my hand tightly and decided to return to the first floor. I turned around and almost screamed when I saw a man was standing behind me.

All the papers in my hand flittered to the floor and I almost fell on my knees, but the man held tightly on my waist and kept me stood upright. I unconsciously held his shoulder while trying to control my erratic beating. His grip was so strong yet so tender and he was so warm. I slowly looked to the man's face and gasped when I saw it was the bronze haired man.

The man was Edward.

My heart beat remained erratic. My conscious side told me to run away from his embrace while the other side of me told me to stay right where I was. He was looking at me with his piercing green eyes and our faces were inches apart. I swore I could hear his heart beat on my chest. He looked at me deeply with a curious expression while I tried not to squirm on his embrace.

"Edward, let her go!"

I heard a man's voice from behind his shoulder and glanced to the blond man. I recognized him as Dr. Cullen.

Edward still held me tightly, as if he was afraid to let me go.

"Edward!"

Edward closed his eyes briefly before he released his arms from my waist and took a few steps backwards. He looked at me for a moment before he turned around and walked into the room where I saw it was half opened earlier.

I took deep breaths and shook my head briefly.

Dr. Cullen approached me and started to collect the scattered papers on the floor. I snapped back into the present and quickly collected the rest of the papers.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen. I shouldn't have been here," I said in remorse and gave him the papers. I was sure my cheeks were flushed now. I gulped. "I already said no to Kate, but she said she was so busy and-"

"It's alright," He interjected with a smile. "It's not your fault. I should keep Edward in a room, but I allow him out of his own room. "He extended his hand. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. And you are…"

I smiled. "Bella, sir. Bella Swan."

He chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Bella. Don't worry. These sort of things won't happen again in the future."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

The blond doctor gave me a slight smile too. "Please, call me Carlisle." And then he looked at me curiously. "You are the Psychology student, right?"

I grinned. "Yes, I am."

He chuckled again. "It's a great honor to have you here with us, Bella. We don't see many Psychology students as volunteers in our place. We do have a psychiatric here, but sometimes it's nice to have a young Psychologist once." He gestured to me, "Have you already had your lunch?"

I blushed. "No, not yet."

He smiled. "Let me put these papers and we can talk."

I nodded slowly.

* * *

Dr. Cullen took me to a room and we had our lunch. It was a medium room full with files and books. Several desks with chairs and LCDs were put in different corners. Each desk had names on the top of it. Dr. Cullen took me to his desk and I sat across from him. We ate our lunch and talked casually. He was a humble man although he was graduated from Harvard and had his master degree not long after he took the shifts at the local hospital. He met with Dr. Gerandy while he was starting his early career and they became best friends. He also the first doctor who agreed to help Dr. Gerandy to build 'Our Hearts'.

"It's a lovely place, Carlisle," I said to him when he finished his story.

Carlisle smiled. "Thank you, Bella. "

"And all of the kids…how did they know about this place?"

He sighed. "Dr. Gerandy has some patients who their children had behavior problems. He thought to build a place that could help them and he remembered this building. It was owned by his parents and they gave it to him after they passed away."

I nodded. So, the article that I read was telling me the truth.

"We've been helping lots of kids here," he continued. "Most of them have had the second chance to live normal again. Some of them sometimes volunteers in this place."

My eyes widened.

Carlisle smiled when he saw my shocked expression. "Yes, Bella. Kate and Garrett were two of the kids here, but they recovered. They met here, fell in love and I'm sure you know they are married now."

I blinked. "I..uh…yes…it's just I never expect they were troubled once." Honestly, I saw Kate and Garrett as nice people although I was curious as to why they volunteered in this place repeatedly. I guess I know now. Even if they were troubled, this place was good to make them a better person. I thought briefly if 'Our Hearts' could help Edward too.

Carlisle chuckled lightly. "They are good people, Bella. But, I don't think it's wise if I told you why they were here."

I smiled. "I understand."

"So, any particular reason for you to volunteer in this place?" He asked me.

I gulped. "Uh…honestly, sir….I just want to spend my college break." I grimaced inwardly.

Carlisle smiled knowingly. "Ah, I see….but, a nice girl like you just doesn't spend time to help at a trouble situation without a motive."

Ouch.

I sighed in defeat. "I'm a bad liar, aren't I?"

This time the blond man laughed. "No, you're not, Bella. It's just your face was so easy to read." And then his laughter subsided. "So, why are you here, Bella?"

I played with my fingers nervously. "Well….I had problems about my college project and my best friend told me about 'Our Hearts' program so I decided to give it a try." I sighed. "But, honestly, I just spent my time here in two days and I could see these kids are special. They are interesting subjects, but still they are….special."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "I understand, but you must decide either you treat your subject just a subject or not at all. These kids are vulnerable on the inside. If they knew your intention just for your project, they will be heartbroken."

I swallowed hard. "I know that, Carlisle."

He went on. "Or….if you could find the way to treat them both as your subject and your friend that would be good. You could stay as their friend while you remain objective for treating them as your subject."

Believe me, I was considering for that part.

I nodded again.

Carlisle smiled. "Thank you for having lunch with me, Bella, and I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I assure you that the kids with intense cases will not manage to come out from their rooms unsupervised."

I shook my head. "No, it's alright." My heart skipped a beat when Edward's green eyes flashed in my mind. "He didn't hurt me. He just helped me not to fall off my own feet." I didn't know Edward, but I think I need to save him from being treated wrong after Carlisle caught him holding me.

"It's just a precaution, Bella. Edward is known for his sudden behavior. We don't know when he will lose his temper," Carlisle explained. I didn't know why, but I saw Carlisle's eyes flashed with sadness the moment he spoke about Edward.

"What happened to Edward?" I asked curiously.

Carlisle sighed and looked over to the window. His gaze turned dreamily. "Edward was a bright boy once. He was smart and caring, but he slowly turned to the way he is now because of his father."

Silence.

And then Carlisle turned to me. He smiled weakly. "The lunch break is over, Bella. You should get back to the kids."

I blinked several times. "Uh…yeah…sure." I rose from the chair. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"You're welcome, Bella."

I got out of the room in deep thought. This whole problem made me think. What was exactly happened with Edward? And Carlisle…..he seemed to know something, but he didn't want to share it with me.

I walked down the stairs after looking briefly to the room where Edward walked back into. Once again I was thinking that Edward could be the interesting subject.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites ^^ ****Slowly but sure, Edward made his appearance :)  
**

**As usual, please leave your review :)  
**


	5. The Cullens

**Thank you to all my readers for your reviews, alerts and favorites :) Writing YCLOM is a challenge for me after writing a romance story and I hope you guys still stick to the story.**

**Thank you to my beta, xx-twilight7-xx (Anita), for beta'ing the chapter ^^ I'm sorry for the delay.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**The Cullens**

I returned to the main room on the first floor after Carlisle Cullen released me. Lunch time was over; therefore most of them will not spend their time in the lunch room. Some of the volunteers were still in the main room, including Kate and Garrett. Kate quickly approached me when she saw my arrival.

"Bella, are you alright? I heard what happened from Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry for asking you to go to the second floor. Are you hurt?" she asked me worriedly.

I briefly glanced over Kate's shoulder to see Garrett and others looking at me with curious expressions. I smiled slightly and looked back at Kate. "I'm fine, really. It's not a big deal-"

"Not a big deal?" Kate almost shouted at me. "I just asked you to go to the second floor and one of the kids almost hurt you. That's not a big deal."

"Kate, please," I interjected. This has got to stop. They must hear the truth, not just some rumors about what happened to me and I couldn't let them think badly about Edward. "I'm not lying. I'm fine. That man….." I took a deep breath. "Edward….well, he just tried to help me not to fall on my own feet. He didn't hurt me."

Her eyebrows shot up. "He didn't?"

I almost rolled my eyes. "No, he didn't."

There was a moment of silence before Garrett approached us and smiled warmly at me. "We're glad to hear that you are fine. I promise this thing won't happen again."

I shrugged. "I really don't mind."

Garrett smiled again. "Again, I apologize, Bella. You can go back to the kids now. I think Margaret was looking for you."

I chuckled lightly. "Alright."

I left all of them on the main room and I walked back to the hall where I could see Margaret. Some of the kids were still in the hall while some of them must be dealing with their therapy. I saw Margaret sitting in the corner of the room with a book in her hands. I smiled and quickly took my place next to her. She lifted her face and then smiled back at me.

"Hey, Bella," she greeted me.

"Hey, Margaret. I'm sorry if I was a bit late. I just needed to do some errands," I told her, half lying.

She shook her head. "It's alright."

I nodded and pulled out my notes and began to write the draft for my project. Margaret seemed absorbed with her book and the chance was slim for us to have a conversation. I was busy scrabbling notes when suddenly Margaret spoke to me in a hushed tone, "Is it true that you just met Edward?"

My hand stilled and I raised my head to look at her face. "Excuse me?"

Margaret's grey eyes stared at me curiously. "Some of the kids here told me that you met Edward at lunch. I guess that would explain why you were not here at lunch time. What happened?"

I sighed. Not this again. "Before I tell you my story, I want to know what you've heard from the kids."

Margaret played with the hem of her shirt. "Well….they said that Kate asked you to go up to the second floor to see Dr. Cullen and then Edward was there and he tried to hurt you before Dr. Cullen separated the both of you."

My eyes widened. Where did she hear about that story and the most important thing was how could this version be the one which got spread around among the kids?

"So, is it true? He didn't hurt you, did he?" She asked me again, more curious this time.

I folded my arms on the desk and looked at her. "If the story was true and Edward did hurt me, do you see any signs on my body that he hurt me?" I asked her.

Margaret blinked several times. "Um…no," she answered in low voice.

I nodded slowly. "Then, you must know that the story is not true. The truth is Kate did ask me to go to the second floor and I was a little bit clumsy so I nearly fell on my feet, but Edward helped me. He held me so I would not fall and then Dr. Cullen saw the both of us. He asked Edward to return to his room and Dr. Cullen asked me to company him for a lunch."

"Wow."

My eyebrows shot up. "Wow?"

"Seriously, Bella? Edward is dangerous. He nearly killed one of the kids here before Dr. Cullen sedated him. He is never allowed going to the first floor without supervision again," Margaret said again.

"I saw him in the lunch room on my first day," I remembered the first time I saw him more closely.

Margaret nodded. "I've seen him several times too. Dr. Cullen is always with him though."

I pursed my lips. "Are they close? I mean…Dr. Cullen and Edward. They seem to have a connection."

She shrugged. "I didn't know about that. The permanent volunteers and the staff never talk much about kids with intense cases. We just hear rumors."

I smiled coyly. "Is this rumor including the story that you asked me before?"

Margaret blushed slightly and I laughed.

"Rumor is a truth or the opposite from the truth," I said again to her. "You see for yourself that I'm fine. Please, tell other kids that the story is not true. Especially on the Edward part."

Margaret blushed again. "I'm sorry."

I chuckled. "It's alright, Margaret. There's nothing to forgive." I sighed. "The rumors that you just talked about….what is it?"

She smiled. "Well, all I can say is Dr. Cullen is Edward's relative."

I raised my eyebrows. "A relative? Like what? Father and son or Uncle and nephew?"

She shrugged again. "That was all that they told us. Maybe you could ask Kate and Garrett or the staff about that. He was already here when I arrived at this place."

I nodded thoughtfully.

A relative? It made sense. My curiosity peaked. "You said that Edward is dangerous. What was exactly happened at that time?"

Margaret shrugged. "I didn't see the whole scene. They had already carried him away from us when I arrived. The kid…his name is Jeremy." She gestured to a boy who sat with a pony tailed man far enough from us.

I narrowed my eyes. Jeremy looked like a 17 years old boy with dark hair. "What happened to him?" I asked Margaret without removing my eyes from him.

"Drugs. Typical case," Margaret answered in bored tone.

And then the pony tailed man raised his head and our gaze met. He grinned and I shivered. My instinct said that this man was not the kind to befriend with and I didn't think I wanted to get close to the man. I quickly turned my head back to Margaret. "So, there is no explanation on why Edward attacked Jeremy?"

"He never wants to talk about that," she interjected. "Jeremy must deal with therapy twice as long than the rest of us here."

"Margaret? It's time for your therapy session. A woman's voice interrupted our conversation and I turned my head to see a middle age woman standing next to our table. I smiled to Dr. Bertha Adams, one of the doctors here.

Margaret rolled her eyes and closed her book. She looked at me. "I'll see you around, Bella. You still are coming here tomorrow, right?" Her eyes looked at me full with hope.

My heart clenched and I held her hands. "Of course I will. Now, go with Dr. Adams and be good to her."

She smiled and hugged me. I smiled in return and patted her back. "Thank you, Bella."

I released my hug and touched the tip of her nose. "You're welcome, Margaret. I'll see you tomorrow."

Margaret giggled and rose from her chair to follow Dr. Adams. I watched them walk away and returned to my notes. I continued to write my draft before I felt someone's presence next to me.

"Hello."

I stopped writing and looked over to see the pony tailed man standing in front of me. I suppressed the chill feeling on my spine when I saw his smile.

"Yes?"

"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is James. And you are…."

I swallowed hard. "Um…Bella."

He extended his hand and I took it gingerly. His thumb caressed my palm and I pulled my hand from his grasp immediately. This man was not good at all and why he was even here in the first place was beyond me. He smiled and gestured to the chair which Margaret had sat in earlier.

"May I?"

I looked at James briefly. At least if he wanted to do something to me, we were still in the public place. I nodded slowly.

He grinned and sat next to me. "So, Bella…what do you think of this place?"

I nervously played with the pen in my hand. His gaze and his demeanor really made me uncomfortable. "Um…this place is nice and the kids are great," I answered shortly.

He smirked. "And what about the volunteers?"

I shrugged and tried my best to keep calm. "I just know one girl. Her name is Angela."

He leaned his body in the chair towards me and looked at me with his blue eyes. "So, I didn't count?"

I laughed nervously. "Well, not until twenty seconds ago."

James smirked. "I feel honored that I am the first male which had the chance to introduce myself to you. Do you want to have a nice coffee with me after we have finished here?"

I blinked several times and looked over to my notes. I must think of an excuse. I honestly didn't want to spend my alone time with him. "I'm sorry, but I'm busy tonight. Maybe next time."

He shrugged. "Don't worry. I have time."

"What about the kid? His name is Jeremy, right?" I tried to change the subject.

James chuckled. "He already returned to his room. He said he didn't feel very well. I can understand, though. It's not easy to deal with a trauma of being nearly killed by one of the kids here."

I went stiff.

He titled his head and folded his arms on the table. "I heard that you are the one who got lucky to meet this Edward. Tell me, Bella. Did he hurt you or did he threaten you not to tell us about what he did before Dr. Cullen saved you?"

"You have no idea what you are talking about," I hissed at him.

James raised his hands and leaned back in his chair. "Hey, I just want to protect you, baby. You will thank me later." His eyes glinted mischievously. "Well, I'll accept any kind of gratitude you want to give me."

I narrowed my eyes and quickly gathered my things from the table. "First, keep that dream to yourself." I stood up from the chair and glared at him. "Second, my name is not 'baby'".

I quickly walked from the hall and met with Kate to say goodbye to her. I got in into my truck and revved the engine. I just wanted to have a nice shower before I cuddled under my blanket and listened to some music from my iPod. I drove from the parking lot and continued the journey to my dorm. Lots of things had happened today and it was a miracle that I still could think clearly, mostly when I had to deal with James. Edward was the first thing on my mind. It seemed he has many layers that no one had ever attempted to break. I shivered again when I remembered his green eyes. Those eyes didn't belong to someone who could kill other people.

I sighed in relief when I finally parked in the dorm parking lot. I turned the engine off and got out from the truck. I walked to the building and straight to my room. Alice was bouncing on the bed when she saw me.

"Hey, Bella. Guess who I just met today." She asked me cheerfully.

I blinked. "Uh…I don't know?" It was more like a question rather than an answer.

She clapped her hands. "I met Jasper."

My eyebrows shot up. "You met Jasper? The guy from the mall?"

Alice nodded furiously. "And guess what? Rosalie was there too, but she was with someone."

I looked at him curiously. "Go on."

Alice's blue eyes glinted mischievously. "She was with Emmett Cullen."

I froze.

"What did you say?" I was afraid there was something wrong with my hearing.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I said I just met with Emmett Cullen and guess what?"

I took several deep breaths and looked again to my best friend. "Let me guess. He is Dr. Cullen's son."

* * *

**Chapter 6 was on the way :) You could follow me on Twitter (tri4mut) to know the progress of my stories :)**

**As always, please leave your review ^_^  
**


	6. First Words

**Thank you to my beta, xx-twilight7-xx (Anita), for beta'ing the chapter.**

**Thank you to all my readers for your reviews, alerts and favorites ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**First Words**

Alice's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

I shrugged. "Lucky guess. Besides I'm a Psychology student, silly."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

I grabbed my fresh clothes from the cupboard and took my toiletries bag. "Hold your story until I have finished my shower."

Alice raised her hands. "Whatever you say."

I grinned and quickly went in into the bathroom. I had a very nice shower which relaxed my tense body. I tried very hard not to remember my conversation with James and I was just trying to remember my moments with Margaret to erase the bad memory. I finished my shower and changed my clothes. Alice was still waiting patiently for me on her bed, drawing a sketch on her sketch pad.

She lifted her head and smiled at me. I sat next to her. "So, what's the story?"

Her eyes lit up and she put her notes on the bed. "I was taking a short shopping trip this evening-"

I smiled coyly. "A short shopping trip?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Will you please listen to me?"

I chuckled lightly.

She cleared her throat. "OK, let's continue. So, I was taking this short trip and I met with Jasper in one of the stores there. We talked casually and then his twin sister, Rosalie, came up to us with a big guy."

I looked at her in disbelief. "A big guy?" Honestly, I couldn't even imagine what kind of man who could stand next to Rosalie.

Alice nodded and pursed her lips. "He is a football player at his college."

"Ah, I see," I smirked. "The blond one always gets a football player."

Alice laughed lightly upon hearing my joke. "Anyway….." she changed the subject, "The big guy introduced himself and I was surprised when I knew his family name. I immediately remembered you and then I asked him about 'Our Hearts'. He told me that Dr. Cullen is his father."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "And this Emmett…what is his relationship with Rosalie Hale?"

Alice shrugged. "From what I saw, I think they are lovers. They always stick together."

"Uh-huh. But, she was alone the first time we saw her," I stated.

"Emmett said he had a big game, therefore he couldn't give Rosalie company last time," Alice answered me.

I nodded thoughtfully. "Dr. Cullen and Emmett are father and son. So, that means they are Edward's relatives."

Alice's eyebrows shot up. "Edward?"

I grimaced. "I kind of had an encounter with him at lunch."

"Oh!" Alice looked at me curiously. "What happened?"

I sighed and lay on the bed. "One of the permanent volunteers asked me to give some papers to Dr. Cullen on the second floor. I said no at first because from the briefing at the first day, we've been told that the second and the third floor were forbidden for the volunteers. But, she said everyone was busy and I was the only one she could ask for help."

I paused. My memory wandered to the event at lunch.

"Of course, I couldn't say no. I had just hoped I could see Dr. Cullen soon so I didn't have to be on the floor for too long. But, I think I always attract trouble. When I turned around and wanted to go back to the first floor, Edward was already there behind me."

Alice's eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded slowly. "Nothing happened, if that's what you want to ask me. He just helped me not to fall on my own feet. And then Dr. Cullen was there and asked Edward to return to his room."

"And what do you think of him? Now that you met him? Well, not exactly met, but let's say you saw him more closely," My best friend said slowly.

I still remember his eyes. He looked at me deeply, but there was a trace of loneliness there. He shut himself from the others. Either it was because of he did it for himself or because Dr. Cullen asked him to. I still could feel the charming boy inside.

"He seems….lonely."

Alice snorted. "Seriously, Bella. I can imagine that. You are trapped in that place with no one to keep you company except for the doctors or the professionals. It's a miracle if he could still have his sanity."

"I know that," I said to her. "Besides that place is not a jail. He still allowed go to the first floor, but under supervision, that is."

"So," Alice asked me cautiously. "You still want to volunteer in that place after what just happened to you?"

I took a deep breath. I repressed the shudder when I remembered James and his glinted eyes, but I didn't want to tell that to Alice. I was sure I could handle him by myself. I nodded. "Yes, I do. I just started the draft for my project."

Alice's eyes lit up. "Oh, you already found your subject?"

I smiled slightly. As much as my curiosity over Edward kept nagging in my mind, I needed to deal with the truth. He was beyond my reach. "You can say so. Margaret is a great kid."

Alice laughed. "So, is it true that she has an IQ of 160?"

I smiled and answered her question cautiously. It was not ethical for me to tell the others, including my best friend, about my subject. Besides, I was thinking of what Dr. Cullen said earlier. It will be nice if I could treat Margaret both as my subject and as my friend. I've never done that before, but I could try. Alice told me about the rest of her short shopping trip until we both fell asleep.

* * *

After the scene with Edward, I never met him again at the lunch room nor did he appear with Dr. Cullen in the same room with the other kids. The week passed in a blur with my work as a volunteer. It looked like Kate trusted me more other than other volunteers. James still gave me the shivers and I avoiding him as best as I could. Again, I was asking myself why he even here in the first place. My relationship with Margaret was getting closer and finally she found out that I was a Psychology student. At first I was afraid she will avoid me when she knew that she became my subject, but Margaret seemed doesn't bother at all with the truth. She said that she was enjoying all the time she spent with me because this was the first time someone had actually listened to her.

I never asked about Edward anymore to Margaret and I didn't ask about him to Kate and Garrett yet. It seemed after what happened to me at the beginning of the week, they were forbidden to talk about that matter. As much as I was busy with my volunteer program, sometimes I was thinking about Edward. How was he? Was he alright? Did the doctors or the professionals treat him well after Dr. Cullen caught me with him? And if Alice was telling me the truth about Dr. Cullen's son, I've never see him in 'Our Hearts' since my first day. And the most important thing was, I've never seen any of Edward's family apart from Dr. Cullen himself. My heart twisted at that thought.

Today marked a week after the last time I saw Edward, Kate asked me to help her again. She asked me to give some files to Garrett who was in the lunch room. I walked through the hall carrying a pile of papers when I felt my shoulders were being wrapped by someone. I quickly turned my head to see the person and I shuddered when I saw that it was James.

"Hey, Bella. Are you busy?" He asked me in low voice. He leaned in too close to my liking.

I unwrapped his arms from my shoulder and walked faster, but of course he could follow easily. "Yes, I am and now, please leave me alone."

Suddenly James grabbed my arm and pulled me to his body. I gasped and clutched my papers tightly. It was the only thing that separated our bodies from touching and believe me, touching him was the last thing on my mind.

"What's the hurry? This is lunch time. We could have our lunch together," he said again and raised his hand to stroke my hair.

I shivered. "James, we are in public place. Don't so anything stupid or-"

He chuckled darkly. "Do you see anyone besides the both of us, baby?"

I gulped and nervously looking around. I've spent my time a lot in this place and I didn't know why this was the first time I found this hall to be….empty. I was starting to hyperventilate.

James smirked. "All of them are already in the lunch room. I've been watching them for a while and I've been watching you, of course. I know you are avoiding me."

I swallowed hard and James suddenly pinned me to the wall. My eyes widened. My heart beat turned erratic. "Please….don't…" I pleaded.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Bella," he said again and started to caress my cheek. "You know….I like you. You are different from other girls that I've met. Innocent, pure…." And his hand started to rub my arm and I began to tremble. He smirked again and tilted my chin so I was looking straight into his wicked blue eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll be quick," he said again and leaned closer to my face.

I watched him with horror and I started to push him away, but apparently my movements only encouraged him to get close to me. I whimpered as I tried to get away from him and prayed someone could help me until I felt someone push James from me. Between my shock, I could see James was already lying several feet from me and then I slowly turned my head to see Edward standing in front of me. He didn't look at me, but I could tell that his eyes were full with anger. His jaw clenched and he balled his fists.

"You son of a-"

James couldn't finish his words because suddenly Edward launched forward and hit James on his face with his fist. For a moment I was standing there in a daze watching the two men fighting against each other until I could smell a faint of blood. My head was spinning slightly. I've never liked the smell of blood in my entire life and I leaned again to the wall to keep myself from fainting.

I shook my head and I could see both James and Edward's faces were bleeding and my conscious part kicked in. As much as I didn't like James, I couldn't just let him suffer like that and Edward….mostly Edward. He has been through so much. I couldn't let this happen to both of them.

I put my papers hastily on the floor and quickly approached both of them. "Stop it! Edward! James! Stop!"

Without thinking, I held Edward's arm with all my strength and suddenly he stopped hitting James. My breathing was turned shallow and my body squirmed when I realized I was half-hugging Edward. He turned his head slowly to look at me and my heart flipped when I saw his eyes. He looked at me curiously and I could see that one of his eyebrows was bleeding.

"What's going on here?"

I heard a man's voice and turned my head to see a big guy with dark hair half-running in our direction followed with Carlisle. I almost breathed the sigh of relief. I didn't think I could hold Edward any longer if he wanted to punch James again.

The big guy helped James to stand while Carlisle held Edward's free arm. Both of their faces were covered with bruises and blood. I winced slightly.

"I really shouldn't let you out from your room," I heard Dr. Cullen hiss to Edward.

I quickly turned my head to see him staring at Edward intensely. Edward did the same, but he didn't say anything. And then Carlisle turned to me. "Bella, are you alright?"

I snapped from my daze mode and nodded my head slowly.

Carlisle turned back to Edward. "Come with me." And he looked at the big guy. "Take him to Garrett, Emmett. He'll know what to do."

I gasped slightly.

Emmett?

I turned again to see the big guy and he winked at me. "It's nice to meet you, Bella. Let me take this man to Garrett and we can talk. Meanwhile, why don't you wait for me in the employee's room?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. Emmett started to take James away and I quickly gathered the papers back off the floor. I walked to the employee's room at the end of the first floor. I knocked on the half-opened door, but no one was there. I slowly opened the door and entered. I put my papers on one of the employees' desks and sat on the couch. The room was quiet and I could hear the kids' voice in the lunch room from the distance. I couldn't imagine what kind of rumor was going to be spread around this time. I grimaced when I thought what kind of questions that Margaret will ask me.

The door finally opened and I saw Emmett smiling at me. He sat on the couch and extended his hand. "Hi, Bella. I wish we could meet in a better situation. I'm Emmett Cullen."

I gingerly shook his hand. "Bella Swan."

He smiled warmly. "It's a beautiful name."

I laughed nervously. "Thank you."

"I hope what happened earlier didn't turn you into shock mode. My dad already had planned to take James out from this place and I guess what happened earlier was his final decision," he said to me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I don't mean to pry, but I don't like him. He's just creepy."

Emmett laughed. "Actually James was guilty for a harassment case and apparently his lawyer was a good one so he was sentenced to attend social service. Why he even here I have no idea."

Yeah, same here.

"I told my dad not to accept him. But, my dad, being my dad, didn't listen to me," he continued and his eyes flashed with sadness.

I looked at him curiously. "I've never see you since my first day here. Are you here to see Edward?"

Emmett smiled glumly. "Yes, I missed him. I missed his jokes, his caring…."

"Are you both close?" I asked cautiously. For cousins, their relationship was too close and there was something that I couldn't put my finger on it.

Emmett chuckled lightly. "Of course we are close, Miss Swan." His eyes glinted with humor. "He's my brother."

I froze and I almost stopped breathing.

A what?

I blinked. "He is your brother," I repeated his words earlier.

He nodded.

"Seriously?"

Emmett laughed again. "What? You don't trust me?"

"Oh…no…I didn't mean that. It's just you both are…different." My voice was faltered in the end.

He smiled genuinely. "He is three years younger than me. Edward is more compassionate than me. He cares about others while I sometimes don't care much. That was why what happened with our mom affected him so much."

"What happened to your family?" I asked in low voice.

Emmett sighed and leaned to the couch. "We were a happy family at first. Dad was a doctor and mom was an architect. And then after my dad was too busy, he barely spent his time with us again. I was off to college and I left Edward to deal with it."

He paused.

"Our parents were slowly growing apart and Edward caught our mom trying to kill herself someday. He blamed our dad and suddenly turned violent. He didn't trust anyone else and our dad finally put him into therapy here in this place."

I took deep breaths. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Emmett chuckled. "Nah….I was getting used to having that kind of treatment." And then he looked at me. "But, to be honest, I saw something in Edward's eyes today. He seemed…alive…even for just a moment and I guessed it was because of you."

I blinked several times. "Huh?"

Emmett smiled. "Again, I'm sorry to cause so much trouble for you. You can have your lunch now."

I nodded slowly. Honestly, I felt the same way as Emmett did. I did feel something from Edward when his eyes met mine.

"Bella?"

I looked at Emmett. "Can I see him?" At least I wanted to know if he was alright. He helped me after all.

Emmett looked at me in disbelief. "I don't think that is the best idea, Bella."

"Please," I said to him pleadingly. "He helped me, Emmett. At least I want to say thank you to him."

Emmett's eyes tightened. "You already saw him losing his temper and you still want to see him?"

I gulped. "He won't hurt me."

His eyebrows shot up. "Are you sure about that? You don't know him, Bella."

"Do you?" I pointed back. If he really knows Edward, he must know that Edward already had had chances to hurt me.

Emmett narrowed his eyes and I stared back at him. He shook his head and muttered, "Damn Psychology student."

I grinned victoriously and he rolled his eyes. "Alright. Follow me."

I smiled widely and rose from the couch. I followed Emmett through the halls, out the main building and headed to the medic room. He stopped at the door and turned to me, "Wait here."

I nodded and he got in into the room. I fidgeted in my feet for a moment before the door opened and Emmett came out with Carlisle. I smiled to both men. I swore I see Carlisle almost rolled his eyes. "We'll be at the end of the hall if you needed us," he said to me.

I nodded again and he walked passed me with Emmett in his tow. The big guy just gave me a slight wink and I smiled at him. I took a deep breath and turned my attention back to the half opened door. I slowly opened the door and my heart twisted when I saw Edward was sitting on the bed with his back on me. It looked like he was staring at the window and watched the kids playing outside.

I walked into the room and clamped my hands together. My heart turned erratic again and I just wish I didn't say anything that could make him snap again. I stood next to him, but he didn't look at me.

I swallowed hard. "Hey," My voice cracked.

No answer.

I smiled slightly. "I just want to say thank you for helping me." I looked over to his bleeding eyebrows. There was a trace of dry blood and I forced myself not to think about that. "I'm sorry if you're getting hurt. That was not my intention. I guess I always attract trouble." I chuckled to myself.

Still, no answer.

I sighed. His silence didn't offend me. I was getting used to get this kind of treatment from being a Psychology student. I looked over to the desk next to the table and saw a washcloth and a basin there. Well, at least I could show him my gratitude. I took the wet washcloth and twisted it so the water fell into the basin. I gingerly cleaned his wound and I was too concentrated on my work until I heard a velvet voice speaking to me.

"You're beautiful."

My hand stilled and I slowly looked at Edward's face. His green eyes were staring at me and all I could do was stare back.

* * *

**Chapter 7 preview on my writing blog. You can find the link on my profile :)**

**As always, don't forget to leave your review ^_^  
**


	7. Edward Cullen

**Thank you to my beta, xx-twilight7-xx (Anita), for beta'ing the chapter**.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Edward Cullen**

I felt light headed. His eyes were piercing green, strong but vulnerable, deep but lost, and my heart clenched again. I slowly lowered my hand and swallowed hard.

"Pardon me?" I squeaked. My voice was like a stick of chalk being scratched on a board, but Edward didn't seem to care.

"I just said you're beautiful," Edward repeated. His face was expressionless.

I chuckled nervously and put the washcloth in the basin. "I can understand if you were hallucinating. I know that by being locked up in this room, you probably can't think clearly."

"Do you think I'm lying to you?" he asked me. His eyes tightened.

I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "Are you sure you're alright? Should I call Dr. Cullen?"

He scoffed. "I'm fine. This little wound won't make me paralyzed," he said flatly.

I nodded slowly. For a moment, I just stood there while Edward sat on the bed. The sound of the kids playing was heard from the medic room. I glanced at Edward's face and he was doing the same thing. I blushed slightly and quickly turned my head to the window.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked me in a stern voice.

I smiled slightly. "I'm fine. Thank you once again for helping me. You don't have to do that-"

"Are you kidding me?" Edward interjected. From the corner of my eyes, I could see he clenched his fist. "I've been watching that guy since the first day. I know he chose you to become his target. I was asking Dr. Cullen to accompany me to the lunch room on your first day. And then I saw you there."

I shivered.

Edward looked at me deeply. "You are different now from them. I have known it since the first time I saw you from the window."

I gasped slightly.

Edward rose from the bed slowly and approached me. I couldn't move even though my head screamed at me to allow some distance from him. It seemed my body had its own will. His eyes softened and suddenly my heart twisted. There was another feeling that I felt from him. I could feel he was caring for me.

He slowly raised his hand and caressed my cheek. Again, I couldn't move. I just stared back at his green eyes.

"Isabella Swan, that is your name," he stated.

I nodded unconsciously.

"But, you prefer to be called Bella and you are a Psychology student," he continued and my heart turned erratic. How did he know?

"How…how did you-"

He smiled coyly. "Dr. Cullen, or you can say, my dad owned this place, Bella. I was looking through your application the moment I saw you for the first time."

I gulped.

And then his eyes tightened. "Why are you here?"

I blinked. "W-what?"

"I was just asking you why you are here," he repeated.

His tone was flat and there was a trace of anger there. Did he know about my intention here? Could he sense that I was here for my project?

"I…uh…just trying to help-"

"Help?" he chuckled darkly. He pulled his hand from my cheek and turned around. He leaned against the wall and looked at me. I realized how tall he was and he still looked handsome with his dark T-shirt and jeans. For a moment, I thought I could see his eyes darken.

"Is that truly your intention to be here? Or is this place was interesting enough to you?" he equipped.

I swallowed hard.

"A nice girl like you won't trap herself in this pathetic place for no reason," he stated again. "We are the abandoned ones. People avoid us. They think we are different. That was why they put us in this place because they think WE'RE DIFFERENT!"

My heart sped up when he suddenly shouted at me. Edward's breathing turned shallow and he closed his eyes briefly. I still stood there and couldn't move. I, myself, tried to remain calm. We didn't say anything, only the sound of our breathing was heard from the both of us. At the moment I pondered what he told me.

Actually that was also the thought that I had when I first came here. They are different, but I had spent no more than a week in this place and I could already tell they are no different. People around them thought they were different. They are smart kids with bright futures, but they were shut down because they were broken inside and this place can hopefully bring them back to normal. But I knew better. They were never truly normal. The wound will always be there, haunting them, and they were the only one who could erase the memory. No psychologist or psychiatrist could help them. This was a battle of the self.

I looked over to Edward and find him to already be looking at me. I took a deep breath. "Is that what you think, Edward?" I asked him while I gathered up my courage.

He looked at me, expressionless again.

"Do you think you are different or do you want other people to think that you are different?" I said again and I could see the change on his eyes. Reverse psychology always worked for these kinds of cases, although it was quite dangerous too. But, I didn't have much choice. I needed to get his attention.

His eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

I smiled slightly. I had his attention!

"What exactly do you feel now, Edward? Do you feel comfortable with all the kids here avoiding you and being scared of you? Do you enjoy being marked as someone who is so dangerous that even you can't be touched? Do you-"

"STOP IT!" he shouted at me. His body was trembling and he clenched his fists. "Don't make me angry, Bella," he threatened me.

I shook my head slowly. "It's never my intention to make you angry. You are angry because I was right. You believed that you are dangerous. People around you make you do that. If only you could have courage to break your shell, they will see you are still the charming boy you once were."

Edward snorted. "You've heard lots of rumors about me."

I shrugged and pretending his words didn't intimidate me, even deep inside I was scared too. Being a Psychology student, I know his temper had easily changed from our recent conversation. First he cared for me and now he built a wall to protect himself from me. But, I also know how confused he was.

"Rumors or not it was all about you," I said cautiously. "Or maybe you could tell me which one is true and which one is not." Again, I was using the reverse psychology.

Edward clenched his jaw. "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" he shouted again.

I smiled tenderly. "Like it or not, I'm here to help although I'm not helping you."

He narrowed his eyes again.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. "I think the lunch time is over and I haven't have my lunch yet. Thank you once again for helping me." And then I looked into his green eyes. "If you don't want anyone to help you, why did you help me?"

Edward blinked several times and he seemed in shock to hear what I said.

I smiled again. "Good day, Edward."

I quickly got out from the room and left Edward inside. Once I got outside, I could see Carlisle and Emmett already standing close enough to the medic room. Both men stood straight on their feet when they saw me. I took a deep breath and they approached me. Carlisle nodded sharply at me and he entered into the room I had just exited, shutting the door close behind him. I looked at the closed door for a moment until I heard Emmett clear his throat. I turned my head to see him.

Emmett grinned at me. "I see you haven't have your lunch yet. Do you want to have your lunch with me?"

I raised my eyebrows and he laughed lightly.

"No….that was not what I meant. Just as friends. What do you say?" he asked me again.

I bit my lip. I wasn't sure about that. What if his blond girlfriend caught us together? I've already had a hard time the first time we met. I didn't want to make it worse by getting caught having lunch with her boyfriend. From what I saw, the Hale woman was not one of the easiest people to be with. Why he could stand having a relationship with her was beyond me.

"Uh…what about-"

"Don't worry about the kids or Kate and Garrett. I'll tell them as we get out from here," Emmett said again.

I nodded slowly. "Okay."

I followed Emmett to see Kate and Garrett. I guess the news had already spread again among the kids because I saw some of them cast a glance at me, including Margaret. I smiled weakly while she smiled back. Emmett told them he was taking me for lunch and would probably be back one hour later to finish my schedule for the day. Both of them didn't say much and Kate gave me a gentle hug before I walked outside with Emmett.

My eyes widened when I saw his car. It was a very big white jeep and I was wondering why the police allowed this kind of car in town.

"Wow," I said to him. "Your car is….great."

Emmett chuckled and opened the passenger door. "Thank you, my lady."

I rolled my eyes and climbed in. Emmett revved the engine after we both wore our seat belt. The engine roared and I winced.

He drove from the parking lot and he took me to a café in town. We ordered our meal and sat in silence for a moment while I was enjoying the fresh air. The busy street filled with cars and people gave me a moment to calm my mood. Getting out from that place was indeed a good idea for now.

"Are you feeling better now?" Suddenly Emmett asked me.

I blinked and turned my head to see him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Emmett smiled. "I must say it was a good move back there with Edward. You are the first person who didn't feel afraid talking to him."

I chuckled and shook my head. If only he knew what I felt at that moment. I was just playing a bet. My chance was 50-50, either it will work or not.

"Believe me, Emmett, I was scare too. But, dealing with people like Edward indeed needs a risk and I have no choice but to take that risk." And then I made a face. How could he know about our conversation? "Wait! How did you-"

"How did I know?" Emmett continued the sentence for me.

I nodded slowly.

He laughed lightly. "Sorry, Bella, but we don't want to take any chances. My dad and I were in the hall the whole time."

I took a deep breath. Well, that made sense.

"What do you think about him, Bella?"

I looked at him. "Huh?"

Emmett smiled grimly. "What do you think about Edward? I mean you are a Psychology student. I'm sure you have another perspective about him."

I glanced to the busy street briefly before I looked again at Emmett. "He is confused. That's all I can say."

Emmett looked at me in disbelief. "Confused?"

I nodded again. I folded my arms over my chest. "There is conflict inside of him. He doesn't want to be like he is now, but he couldn't escape from what people think about him. It has torn him apart. You and Carlisle are his family. Don't you guys realize that?"

Emmett sighed. "We are dealing with so much since our mom trying to get herself killed and Edward turned violent. We never thought that close. Thank you for telling me, though." He smiled. "I'm sure you could be a great psychologist someday."

I chuckled. "It's still a long way to go, Emmett. I have to finish my project too."

"Ah, yes. The project," his eyes glinted and my stomach clenched. Emmett smirked. "Is that the reason for you taking the program at 'Our Hearts'?"

I smiled slightly. "At first it was, but then I saw something from those kids. I tried to be a fair student, but also a friend for them." Although it was hard for me because I didn't allow myself to get emotionally involved with them. I needed to stay objective and not get affected by them.

Emmett nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sure you already found your subject, then."

I shrugged. "I did, but I was thinking of having Edward as my subject."

"You what?"

I chuckled nervously. "No, it was just a silly thought. Even though people told me he is dangerous, but he is not. He is just pretending to be dangerous, I guess."

"Do you really think so?" Emmett asked me. He sounded hopeful.

I looked at Emmett's eyes. "Do you know what happened between Edward and Jeremy? I guessed that was where everything started."

Emmett pursed his lips. "Well…."

Our conversation was interrupted by the waiter who came to our table with our orders. We ate our lunch and enjoying the soft music played at the café. After we were finished, Emmett took me back to 'Our Hearts' and I didn't get the chance to ask him about Edward because Carlisle asked Emmett to meet him at his room. I said thank you to him for buying me my lunch and he just shrugged it off. He said he was the one who should say thank you because I could tell what Edward's problem was.

I returned to Margaret after Emmett walked into the main building. As I predicted, some of the kids asked me about Edward and I told them the truth. They all didn't believe me when I told them that I talked with Edward privately. I guessed old habits die hard.

I didn't see Emmett again the next day and as much as I wanted to see Edward, I couldn't find him either. Sometimes I took a quick glance at the big window at second floor, but he was never there. Two days passed and I was getting worried. None of the staff here talked about Edward and when I asked Margaret about that, she couldn't give me answer either.

It was on Friday at lunch when I saw him again. Well, not exactly saw him in person. I was walking in the hall from the employee's room when I heard a beautiful melody playing from a piano. I looked around and followed the sound to a large room under the stairs. I've never see this room before and Kate didn't mention it to me when she gave me a tour.

I slowly pushed the half opened door and almost gasped when I saw that Edward was playing the piano. It was a black grand piano and my heart skipped a beat watching him playing. He looked so calm and peaceful. It seemed he was in his own world and I smiled unconsciously. Apparently Edward sensed my presence and he stopped playing. He raised his head and looked at me. Our gaze met and I smiled slightly before I turned around and continued to walk to the lunch room.

* * *

**Psychology Dictionary**

**Reverse psychology** is a persuasion technique involving the advocacy of a belief or behavior that is opposite to the one desired, with the expectation that this approach will encourage the subject of the persuasion to do what actually _is_ desired: the opposite of what is suggested. This technique relies on the psychological phenomenon of reactance, in which a person has a negative emotional response in reaction to being persuaded, and thus chooses the option which is being advocated against. (...) Reverse psychology can also prey on a person's ego, as when it is used, it can make the target feel incompetent; effectively persuading the person to perform the desired action. (wikipedia)

* * *

**You can find the YouTube link for the song which Edward played on my profile and chapter 8 preview is on the writing blog ^^**

**Thank you for all the reviews, the alerts and favorites :) and please, review this chapter too ^_^**


	8. The Subject

**Thank you so much to xx-twilight7-xx (Anita) for beta'ing the chapter.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, alerts and favorites ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**The Subject**

"You're doing well, Miss Swan," My lecturer told me when I had the chance to meet with him to consult about the draft of my project.

I asked Kate for permission to come late this morning because I needed to see my lecturer and ask him about the draft. I've been working on the draft for almost two weeks; the same time that I started my volunteer program at 'Our Hearts'. I had built a relationship with Margaret and tried my best to stay objective for my project.

"Thank you, sir," I said to him and breathed the sigh of relief.

My lecturer smiled and handed me my notes back. "If you keep up the good work, you won't have to stay too long in your volunteer program."

I smiled. "I wish I could do that, sir, but I feel that it's my duty and I really like that place. I learn so much from the place." I already forgotten the incident with James and my heart skipped a beat when I remembered the last time I saw Edward with the piano. I've never met with him again, just a glance or a whisper about him from the kids or the staff. I didn't see Dr. Cullen much either.

My lecturer nodded. "I understand, Miss Swan. But you must understand that you have to stay focused and not become too personal with your subject.

I pursed my lips and sighed. "I will, sir."

"Just keep doing what you do now. Your draft is good. I expect to see progress two weeks from now."

I smiled. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

I took my draft from his hand and got out of his office. I walked through the semi-empty halls to the public garden outside. Alice texted me earlier and told me she will wait for me at the garden. We didn't talk much since she was too busy with her design project. I always returned home at night whereas she hadn't come home yet. Today was the chance for both of us to see each other.

I spotted Alice at her favorite spot; the bench under a tree, and waved my hand to her when she looked at me. She smiled and waved back at me. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Hey there, pixie girl. How are you doing?" I asked her.

Alice giggled and leaned away from my embrace. "I'm fine. GOD, we are like a couple who have been married for twenty years."

I scoffed and sat next to her. "That's funny. So, what is the occasion here?"

She grinned. "Jasper asked me on a date."

I raised my eyebrows. "Uh….congratulations, but what it has to do with me?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I want to tell you first, silly. Oh, yes I remember something. I saw Emmett too, with Rosalie."

I looked at her curiously. "Really? When?"

Alice shrugged. "The day before yesterday. He said hi, though, and he said that he was sorry he couldn't see you yet at his father's place."

"Okay," I said in low voice. I hoped that Emmett didn't tell Alice about what happened to me the last time we met. "Did he tell you anything else?" I asked her cautiously.

"No, he just told me that."

I exhaled. Thanks, Emmett. And then I smiled to her. "So, you have a date with a hot guy from the mall? How about his sister?"

My best friend rolled her eyes. "Rosalie wasn't that bad. As a matter of fact, she loves shopping."

Oh, great!

"So, how's your project?" She asked me again.

I shrugged. "It went well. My relationship with Margaret is still good and I just need to stay focused on my project so I could think objectively."

Alice nodded thoughtfully. "And the man…Edward…have you meet him again?"

I smiled slightly. "Did Emmett tell you about that?

"Well, not the details. He just said that you had already met Edward after he helped you not to fall on your own feet again," Alice answered me.

I chuckled. "Yeah, you can say that." I sighed. "No, I didn't see him again." Although I wish I could see him again soon.

"Oh."

I nodded glumly and took a deep breath. "Sorry, Alice, but I need to get to 'Our Hearts'. I'm already late."

Alice smiled slightly. "Alright. Take care, Bella. Say hi to Margaret for me. I wish I could meet her."

I pursed my lips. "Kate told me there will be a free day at the end of the program. You could come with me and meet her."

Alice squealed. "Oh, I would love to." And then she grabbed my bag and handed it to me. "Go on. You don't want to be late."

I laughed. "See you, Alice."

We parted at the garden; I walked to my truck while Alice walked back to the building. I opened the truck's door and got in. I revved the engine and drove from my campus.

* * *

I arrived at 'Our Hearts' one hour before the lunch time. I quickly got into the old building and went to see Kate. She was busy organizing some files when I saw her in her office. Garrett was nowhere to be seen. He probably busy with the kids.

I knocked on the door and she raised her head. She smiled warmly when she saw me. "Bella! Come in," she told me.

I smiled back and entered. Kate gestured for me to sit on a chair across from her. "Sorry I'm late," I said to her. "I came here as soon as I can."

The dark haired woman laughed lightly. "It's alright, Bella. I know you had to see your lecturer. Trust me, I've been there."

I chuckled.

"So, what did your lecturer say?" She asked me while still sorting the papers.

I took a deep breath. "It was good. He said I didn't have to stay any longer for my volunteer program once I finished my project."

Kate went rigid and then she looked at me. "Oh, I see." And then she smiled although it didn't reach her eyes. "Well, we'll be missing you if you decided to leave before the program is over. You are so great with the kids."

I chuckled nervously. "Oh, no….that's not what I meant. I'm going to stay here until the program is over. Don't worry."

Kate blinked. "Oh…." She said again and chuckled too. "I'm sorry, Bella. I think I'm just too stressing with my work here."

I smiled.

And then she sighed. "Honestly, Bella, you are amazing for a Psychology student. Even when you had to deal with James."

I shuddered slightly to the memory. I was really grateful that Edward was there even though I had to deal with his temper. I crossed my fingers; I think this was the time I could ask her about Edward.

"I was lucky Edward was there," I said to her.

I could see not only the kids here were affected once I said the name. Kate seemed to be too. She smiled, but again it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes, you were, Bella. And you were the first person who met Edward personally. I was really grateful he didn't hurt you."

I rolled my eyes. Why was everyone thought he was dangerous? "He is not dangerous."

Kate frowned. "You don't know him, Bella."

"Yes, I don't," I was getting frustrated with this 'dangerous' thing. "But, if he was dangerous, he could have hurt me when he got the chance instead of helping me. I'm a Psychology student. I could tell those things. Like what happened with…James," My voice was faltered in the end.

Kate grimaced.

"He is the one who is dangerous. This place has professionals. Why can't they even tell you that?" I said again.

"That issue was beyond my decision," Kate said sternly. "It was Dr. Cullen's decision."

My eyes narrowed. Did she mean he could tell his son was dangerous while the opposite thing with James? The world was getting crazy. "He could tell James was not dangerous while his own flesh and blood is the dangerous one," I concluded. "I think I need a coffee."

Kate sighed. "Bella, you can't say things like that to Dr. Cullen. He has been through so much."

I scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

Kate sighed and rubbed her temples. "I think you should go back to the kids. It's nearly lunch time and I think Margaret miss you."

I chuckled. "You are probably right." I rose from the chair. "See you later, Kate."

She nodded and I exited her office. I walked through the hall. I heard a soft melody; the same one from the time I saw Edward behind the grand piano. My heart skipped a beat and I took a deep breath. I changed my direction to the big room under the stairs. I didn't know why, but I just knew he would be there. I swallowed hard before I slowly opened the door and the sight really took my breath away. Edward was there behind the piano. He looked so peaceful and if it was possible, he was more handsome than the last time I saw him. His eyebrows were healed from the wound after the fight with James. I stood there looking at his perfect figure until he stopped and raised his head to look at me.

I gasped slightly when our gaze met. He looked at me deeply with his beautiful green eyes. I cleared my throat and trying to control my heart beat."Uh….sorry to disturb you. I think I just go." I started to turn around when he said, "Wait!"

I stopped my feet and slowly turned my body to face him again. He was already standing behind the piano and I saw something flash in his eyes. Was it….hope?

Edward fidgeted on his feet. "Um…you didn't disturb me. You can stay here if you like."

I blinked. Huh?

He smiled and gestured nervously to the space next to him. "Would you like to sit here with me?"

I stared at him for a moment and I pondered with the choice. I knew he was not dangerous, but what about his changing temper? We were alone now without Emmett or Carlisle outside the room to help me. But, the look on Edward's eyes was melting me from the inside. He looked at me pleadingly; asking me to accept his offer.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I walked in and slowly approached the bench. Edward still stood there and then I smiled. He smiled back and I sat next to him. Edward sat back after I settled on the bench. I looked over to the grand piano and realized this was the first time for me to actually sit behind a piano. My mom tried to make me take piano lessons, but I was never interested. For the first time in my life, I just wished I could play even one simple song. Well, talking about regretting in the end.

Edward seemed sense my weariness when he asked, "Do you play?"

I blinked and chuckled. "No…not at all. Don't get me wrong, but I have no musical talent."

He titled his head and looked at me curiously. My heart turned erratic again when our gaze met. This Edward was the charming Edward and I didn't see any anger from him. I could tell that his piano was the thing that calmed him.

He chuckled. "That's ridiculous, Bella. Everybody has sense of art even though not all of them have the ability to make it more special. Let me show you." And then he took my hand and my body instantly jolted with a strange feeling when he touched me.

Edward held my hand for a moment and then he looked at me. We were staring at each other before I heard him sigh and let my hand go. He started to play some random tunes while I was sitting next to him dumbly.

"I'm sorry for what I said the last time we met," he suddenly spoke.

I raised my head to look at him, but he still keeps his head down and still playing with the piano. I smiled. "It's alright, really. I should be the one to apologize to you. I was acting like I know everything." I grimaced inwardly when I realized I was using the reverse psychology again.

Edward chuckled. "You are great when it comes to make me feel bad."

I grimaced.

He stopped playing and then he looked at me. "I miss you."

I blinked. "W-what?" He missed me?

"I was thinking about what you said to me," he continued again; oblivious to my confused expression. "I realized that I'm not the one that I wanted to be. I just want to do something better rather than be trapped in this place."

I took a deep breath. Well, that was a good start if he wanted to change.

"Bella, I know you are a Psychology student. I need your help," he said again.

I chuckled nervously. "You should be asking a professional for help, I couldn't do that."

He shook his head. "No, it's not like that."

I looked at him curiously.

Edward looked at me with his piercing green eyes and said, "I want to be your subject."

* * *

**Chapter 9 preview on the writing blog and again, I'm sorry if i didn't update often next week. Always check my blog for chapter previews ^^**

**And of course, don't forget to click the review button and leave your review for this chapter :)  
**


	9. The Offer

**I'm sorry for the delay. I just finished celebrate Aidil Fitri with my big family ^^**

**Thank you to my beta, xx-twilight7-xx (Anita), for beta'ing the chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**The Offer**

I froze.

Of all the things that I wanted in this place and he was offering himself to me? Well, not that kind of offering, but asking to become my subject? The world has gone mad.

Edward looked at me with hope in his eyes. "What do you say about that?"

I blinked and scratched my head. "Um….."

"I will speak with my dad about that so you don't have to be worry," he interjected. "I have already improved these days. I…uh…have tried my best to control my temper and my anger. You could ask my dad or the staff here."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Is that why I haven't seen him often since the incident with James? Did he ask for help from professionals? Wow, this is interesting. He was more complicated than I thought and now I was torn in two again. I had already chosen Margaret as my subject and at the very least I must spend more time with her. If I handled Edward too, how could I manage my time?

"Bella?"

I took a deep breath and pursed my lips. "Honestly, Edward, I can't answer that. I'm just student, not a professional. I don't think I could help you." As much as I wanted to, I knew I won't be helping him too much.

Edward seemed nervous. "Actually I was the one who wanted you to help me."

I gaped at him. "You what?"

He nodded slowly. "I just felt you are different and…I don't know…I just trust you."

I looked at him in disbelief. A week ago he refused any help and now he wanted me to help him? What is wrong with him? My eyebrows furrowed again. "You said that you didn't want any help. Why the change?"

Edward took a deep breath and played random tunes again on the piano. "I want my life back, Bella. I don't want to be trapped here not knowing when I could be released."

"So, you want my help because you want to get out of this place?" I asked him. Even though it was the wrong motivation, at least he wanted to change for himself.

"No…well..yes….actually both of them," Edward answered slowly.

I took a deep breath. Well, I could talk with Kate or probably Dr. Cullen and asked for their permission to spend my time with Edward, but I was still a volunteer here and I didn't have the right to be with him.

"I'm sorry for everything that I said when we first met," he said again. "Please, can you give me a chance? You can see that I have already improved." His green eyes were full with hope and my heart clenched.

I smiled slightly. "Edward, I'm just a volunteer here and I'm not allowed to be with kids with…intense cases."

His eyes tightened. "I will talk to my dad and ask him to give you permission to be with me."

I frowned. "Edward, control yourself."

He closed his eyes briefly and pinched the bridge of his nose. I took deep breaths and saw the change in his posture. He still had problems with controlling his anger and I asked myself if I wanted to spend my time with him. Although I was interested in him to be my subject, he had intense cases and I was not a professional. I was just a Psychology student.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

A female voice startled both of us and I quickly stood from the piano bench. I looked at the door and saw Kate standing there with Garrett on her side. Their eyes widened when they saw me with Edward and both of them quickly approached us. Edward slowly rose from the bench too and Garrett held Edward's arm while Kate tugged me lightly to have create distance from Edward. I could see Garrett tightening his hold on Edward's arm and hissed at him, "You always cause trouble here. What are you doing to her?"

I was surprised that Edward didn't say anything. He glanced at me briefly and my heart clenched. "Wait!" I said to them. "He didn't do anything. We were just talking. Please, let him go."

Silence.

Garrett looked at me in disbelief while from the corner of my eyes I saw Kate's eyes widen. I swallowed hard. "Please," I said again, more pleading this time.

Garrett narrowed his eyes and released his hold on Edward's arm. "Come on, Bella," Kate said to me in low voice.

I reluctantly followed Kate and glanced at Edward before I got out from the room. He followed my movement with his eyes and I turned my head from him.

"How did you meet him?" Kate asked me while we walked down the hall.

I sighed. "I was on my way to the lunch room and then I heard a sound of a piano. I knew it was Edward."

Kate's eyebrows shot up. "You knew it was him? Did you see him before this?"

I nodded. "A few days ago, I think."

Kate sighed. "Bella…."

"Why do you guys always treat him differently?" I asked her immediately. I was getting tired with what other people thought about Edward. "He is not dangerous. Well, he does have a problem with his temper, but it doesn't make him dangerous."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Please, Bella, don't make my job harder."

My eyes tightened. "I just asked you why all of you treat him differently? If you could give him a chance, he'll be fine."

Kate sighed and tugged me lightly into the lunch room. "It is lunch time, Bella and Margaret is waiting for you."

I took a deep breath and composed my face. I walked to the lunch room and grabbed my tray. I took my food and sat at the volunteers' table. I slowly ate my food, ignoring the curious stares from other volunteers.

"Hey, Bella. How are you?" I heard Angela ask me.

I raised my head and looked at her. She smiled genuinely and I smiled back. I swallowed my food. "I'm good, thank you for asking. How about you?"

Angela chuckled. "Well, that's good. Since what happened with James, you seemed busy with your kids."

I blinked. "Really?" I never thought about that.

She chuckled again. "That's alright, Bella. I can see you're busy now."

I smiled slightly and returned to my food. After finishing my lunch, I went to see Margaret at the garden. She was busy scrabbling on her paper when I sat next to her on the green grass. "Hey," I greeted her.

Margaret raised her head and smiled widely when she saw me. "Hey, Bella. I'm so happy to see you."

I chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Likewise." And then I looked at the paper in her hand. "What are you writing?"

"Oh," she looked down to the paper and grimaced. "I just made a list about the things that I want to do once I am released."

I smiled upon seeing her enthusiasm. I've heard about her therapy progress and I knew she would be released soon. Once she was ready. "Are you ready to go back to your life?"

Margaret sighed and fingered the paper. "I don't know. Honestly, I'm scared, but I want to do lots of things and maybe I will go to college."

I patted her shoulder. As a person who spent most of my time here, I knew that this would be a big move for her. "I know you can do it. You are a very special girl, but never think that you are different. You still could have friends your own age."

Margaret smiled widely and hugged me tenderly. "Thank you, Bella. You are so kind to me."

I chuckled nervously. "Well, kind is my middle name," I said jokingly and she giggled in response.

Margaret released her hug and looked at me. "What about Edward? Did you see him today?"

I raised my eyebrows. "How much did you hear?"

She shrugged. "Not much. But I heard that you were with him in his piano room."

"Piano room?" I asked in disbelief. He had a piano room. Wow, I never expected that.

Margaret nodded. "It is said that Dr. Cullen brought his piano here as a therapy for him, but we've never heard him playing until now." And then Margaret looked at me. "I think he likes you."

I made a face. "Uh-huh."

She giggled again. "No, not like that, Bella. I mean he trusts you and I think he wants to spend his time with you."

I smirked. "What are you? A psychic?"

She laughed lightly. "I wish I am." And then she smiled. "You are a Psychology student, Bella. I think you do know how we all here feel about trusting someone. It's a rare thing. It's not like you flipping your hand. Honestly, I already trust you since we first spent time together."

I blinked. "Really?"

She nodded. "And I am glad that I was right to trust you."

Her words really warmed my heart. I smiled. "Thank you, Margaret."

She shrugged and looked at me again. "What will you do about Edward?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "To tell the truth, I have no idea. I'm just a volunteer here."

Margaret didn't ask much about Edward afterwards and we just talked casually, mostly about her plans once 'Our Hearts' released her. I went home at 5:00 pm as usual and I arrived at an empty dorm. Alice just left me a note in our room, telling me that she will be home late. I sighed and grabbed some fresh clothes along with my toiletries bag and decided to have my shower. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up early the next day and again I saw Alice already curled up in her bed. I smiled slightly and shook my head. I took my shower and changed my clothes before I drove to 'Our Hearts' this morning. I arrived 5 minutes before I started my morning and some kids greeted me. I walked to the employee's room for a short briefing when someone called my name.

"Bella, can we talk for a minute?"

I stopped my feet and turned my head to see Carlisle standing on the stairs. I blinked and looked briefly to the employee's room before I looked at the blond man again and nodded slowly. He smiled slightly and I walked up the stairs. He walked by my side and opened his office door.

"Please, have a sit," he said to me.

I nodded and sat on the chair across from him. Carlisle took his place across from me and smiled. "How are you, Bella? It's been a while since I saw you the last time."

I chuckled nervously. "I'm good, Carlisle. Thank you."

He nodded. "That's good." He cleared his throat. "I called you here this morning to talk about Edward."

I froze.

"He told me yesterday that he wanted to spend his time with you," he continued. "He also told me that he already asked you. Is that true?"

I blinked and looked at him. His face was expressionless, but I didn't sense any anger from his tone earlier. I took a deep breath. "Um…yes. We met yesterday," I answered in low voice.

Carlisle's eyes tightened. "How did you two meet?"

I frowned inwardly. Was it wrong for Edward to meet somebody besides his family and the professionals? "I was walking to the lunch room when I heard a sound of piano-"

"Wait! A what?"

Carlisle's question made me raised my eyebrows. Suddenly I remembered when Margaret told me that Edward never played his piano since he arrived here. "A piano," I continued.

"You saw him playing the piano?" Carlisle asked me in disbelief and if he wasn't a senior doctor, I would probably have laughed.

I nodded slowly, amazed that a simple thing like playing the piano was a huge progress for Edward.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Well, that's interesting. He has never touched his piano since he changed." And then he looked at me. "I guess you indeed brought something from him."

I chuckled nervously. "We just talked, Carlisle. Nothing more. Besides I'm a Psychology student, not a professional."

Carlisle smiled warmly. "If you're the one who can make him feel better, I will arrange your schedule to be with him."

I blinked. "Pardon me?" Was he serious?

He smiled again. "What do you say, Bella? Do you want to assist Edward?"

* * *

**My computer is down again and I won't be able to write the new chapter until it's repaired :( So sorry if there will be no update for the next two weeks**.

**Meanwhile, happy reading for the new chapter while you all waiting for the next chapter.**


	10. First Moment

**So sorry for the delay :) My computer still on the fixing process. I used my cousin's computer now ^^**

**Thank you to all my readers for their patience and to my beta, xx-twilight7-xx (Anita) for beta'ing the chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**First Moment**

I've been in a lot of situations before, but none of them prepared me for a time like this. Carlisle just asked me if I wished to assist Edward, where he could ask for help from his friends or the professionals. Unbelievable!

"You're asking me to assist your son?" I asked cautiously. I needed to make sure there was nothing wrong with my hearing.

Carlisle smiled warmly. "Yes."

Alright. My hearing still worked.

I chuckled nervously. "Why?"

He folded his arms on the desk. "Well, you must know the answer, Bella. If you were the one who could help him, I will gladly give you my permission."

I took a deep breath. My memory wandered to Edward again when he said he wanted his life back. Could it be that Carlisle had other motivations? I looked back to Carlisle. He was waiting for my answer. "Why do you want Edward to discover his old self?"

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "I knew you will ask this kind of question." He sighed. "I just want him to recover. He has a bright future and I don't want to see it get ruined by his anger management issue."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "So….all that you think about is his future." I chuckled darkly. "What about his feelings? What about his dreams?"

Carlisle's face turned hard. "That will be my personal problem with Edward."

I scoffed. "Really? If he really was your personal problem, why did you take him here? Why didn't you put him into personal therapy?" Somehow I had the feeling they had already tried it, but the result was not as good as they expected.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid that was a personal question, Bella." He tilted his head. "Aren't you supposed to not get attached to your subject?"

Oh.

So, he decided to play on my field, then?

I smirked. "Aren't you the one who said I could treat them both as a subject and a friend?" I pointed back.

Carlisle looked at me with a shocked expression. He might be a senior doctor, but he was playing on my field and I will gladly play along with him.

A soft knock was heard from the door and I turned to see Kate already standing at the door.

"Yes, Kate?" From my peripheral vision, I could see Carlisle speak to Kate, but he didn't remove his gaze from me.

Kate cleared her throat. "The therapy session will be starting in 15 minutes, Dr. Cullen."

"Alright. Thank you, Kate," Carlisle said to her.

Kate glanced briefly at me before nodding slowly and quietly walked from the door. I turned to look at Carlisle again. His face was expressionless.

"So, Bella…what your answer would be?" he asked me after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

I took a deep breath again. "I'm here to help, Carlisle. Of course I will say yes. But, I'm a volunteer and-"

"Don't worry about that," he interjected. "I'll tell Kate you will assist Edward after lunch."

I blinked and nodded thoughtfully.

And then he smiled again, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You may leave now, Bella. Kate will tell you where to meet Edward at lunch."

"Alright," I said shortly.

I had risen from my chair and started to walk before Carlisle called me again, "And Bella…."

I turned around to face him. "Yes?"

He smiled slightly. "If you don't mind, I would like to read your reports on Edward's progress."

My heart twisted. I must help him, but I must treat him as my subject too.

I shrugged. "We will see about that."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you, Bella."

I didn't answer him. I just walked out of the room.

* * *

Apparently Margaret had her therapy session this morning so I didn't see her today. I used my spare time to write my notes about Margaret's progress. I learned that she had already improved a lot and I had the idea to take her to have a walk outside from 'Our Hearts'. Maybe take her to a high school event or something like that.

I ate my lunch in silence and after I finished with my food, Kate called me to her office.

"Dr. Cullen told me about your schedule and after lunch from today you will assist Edward," she told me when I arrived at her office.

I smiled grimly. "I know."

Kate sighed. "Bella, if there's anything that I can do to-"

"To what?" I asked her. "To cancel the schedule?" I chuckled darkly. "I'm here to help, Kate."

Kate's eyes tightened. "Yes, you are, Bella. But, risking yourself to be with him…."

"Is a bad thing?" I finished her sentence.

She didn't answer me.

I took a deep breath. "Maybe I didn't know Edward like you did, but I know he is not dangerous. He asked me to help him, Kate."

Kate smiled sadly. "I guess there's nothing I can say that could change your mind, isn't it?"

I grinned. "I'll let you know if I have one."

Kate laughed lightly and I smiled.

"I hope you can arrange your schedule to fit with both Margaret and Edward," Kate said to me after her laughter subsided.

Speaking of Margaret, I guess this is the right time for me to voice my idea about taking her for a walk.

"I've studied Margaret's case and I can tell that she already improved. I have a plan to take her out next week," I said again.

Kate blinked. "Really? Are you sure about this?"

I nodded. "She needs to feel the real life outside this place. I will assist her."

"Alright. Where will you take her?" Kate asked me.

I was not surprised if Kate gave permission almost instantly. Margaret had already had some intensive therapy and I was thinking of another approach rather than just spending your time with the professionals.

Kate nodded thoughtfully. "That is a great idea. I'll talk to Dr. Cullen, then."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Kate."

She smiled back. "No problem, Bella. And now, I think Edward is waiting for you in his piano room."

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

I gave Kate one last smile before I walked out of her office and headed to the piano room. As my steps got closer to the room, the sound of piano was getting clearer. Edward was playing random tunes on the piano, perhaps waiting for me to arrive. I gulped. I hoped I did the right thing.

My heart turned erratic when I stood in front of the door. The sound of the piano was loud and I slowly nudged the door open with shaky hands. It was like a déjà vu when I saw Edward behind his piano. He wore a blue shirt with dark trousers and his hair still looked unruly. I didn't know if my eyes played tricks on me, but he was more handsome every time I saw him. And just like the last time, he stopped short when he sensed my presence in the room. He raised his head to look at me and smiled when our gaze met.

I smiled back to him. "Hey," I said in low voice.

"Hey," he greeted back. He stood from his sitting position and gestured to the space next to him. "Please, have a sit."

"Thank you," I said timidly and walked slowly into the room. I sat next to him and blushed slightly when I saw he was staring at me with smouldering eyes. I cleared my throat and looked around the room. "This room is nice. Are you spending most of your time here?" I asked him as a distraction.

"Not most of the time," he answered.

I turned to look at him.

He smiled and continued to play some tunes. "I bet you have heard already that I just began playing the piano again since you got here."

"I've always wondered how all of you could hear some news or rumors so fast," I said in curiosity.

Edward smiled knowingly. "This place has eyes and ears on the wall. It was not a big deal."

I made a face. "I see." I will remember that next time.

He laughed lightly when he saw my expression. "So, I think my dad already gave you his permission. What will we do today? Do I have to lie back on a big chair and wait for you to hypnotize me?"

I chuckled. "You watch too many movies. I won't do that."

Edward grinned. "Well, that's good because I don't think I could keep my secrets if you really did that."

I looked at him. "Secrets?"

Edward sobered up immediately and cleared his throat. "Um….nothing."

But, the damage was already done and I didn't know if he realized it or not, but he already told me a little bit about himself.

I raised my eyebrows. "So, you think your secret is nothing?"

He went silent for moment before he said, "Yes."

"Why is it nothing?" I asked again.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I knew he was trying to control his anger and I just push him to do that. But, I needed to know how much he could take until he couldn't control it. Again, it's risky. I know.

"Because there's nothing to tell," he answered me in stern voice.

"Maybe I should hypnotize you to find out about your secret," I said again, keeping my tone neutral. This is my gambling field right now.

Edward raised his head and looked at me with narrow eyes. My heart sped up and it took all the strength from my body to stay where I was. I must admit I was afraid, but I needed to do this.

Edward clenched his jaw and suddenly he stood from the bench. "You…."

I quickly stood from the bench too and held his shoulders. "Edward, look at me."

He stared at me wildly, but I kept my eyes on him. "Control yourself and your anger. It won't do you any good if you lost your temper," I whispered to him.

Edward closed his eyes briefly and took deep breaths. His tense posture slowly relaxed and I exhaled too.

"Better?" I asked him in low voice.

He nodded slowly.

I smiled grimly. "Why don't we talk in the garden? I think you need some fresh air." I still kept my hands on his shoulders.

Edward nodded again and looked at me. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

I shook my head. "It's alright. You could control your anger. That's good." I smiled. "Come on."

We walked together to the garden and sat on the green grass. Edward exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "I guess I've already made a bad impression to you, haven't I?"

I turned to look at him and smiled grimly. "I've never thought that all of you are bad or different. I know you guys work hard too to get your life back and not many people could understand that."

Edward chuckled. "How about you? Spending your time in this miserable place. Your boyfriend is probably not happy about that."

I laughed lightly. "There are two things that you need to know. One, this place is not miserable and two, I don't have a boyfriend."

He raised his eyebrows. "No boyfriend?"

I shook my head and grinned.

Edward nodded thoughtfully. "No one who could impress you yet?"

I laughed again. "What about you? A good looking man like you probably has a beautiful girlfriend."

He scoffed. "Are you serious, Bella? No one will ever be interested in someone like me; the troubled one."

I smiled slightly. "Do you think of yourself as a troubled one?"

Edward frowned. "Are you doing that psychology thing on me again?"

I chuckled. "I'm a psychology student, Edward. Sometimes I do that unconsciously. I'm sorry about that, but that is the most effective way to learn about someone."

"I bet I'm interesting to you," he said slowly.

His expression really broke my heart, but it was still too early to become attached to him. I needed to stay professional.

I looked over to the green grass and sighed. "I'm here to help you, Edward."

"I know."

Silence.

"I'm not asking too much from you, am I? I mean….to help me," he asked softly.

I raised my head and looked at him. Edward was playing with the green grass near his feet.

"No, you're not," I answered him in an equally soft voice.

He stiffened and turned to look at me. My heart skipped a beat when our gaze met. Edward raised his hand and caressed my cheek. I didn't know why, but I couldn't even move. I just sat there and looked into his green eyes. I wondered if he was the one who had the hypnotic power on me.

Seconds later Edward blinked and reluctantly lowered his hand to his lap. I took a deep breath when he released his gaze from mine.

"So, what is it like to be a psychology student?" he asked me in playful tone.

I smiled slightly.

* * *

I spent my afternoon with Edward mostly just talking. He didn't open himself completely to me, but he willingly told me a little bit about himself, which is good. He needed to learn to trust someone.

I said goodbye to Edward at 5:00 pm and promised him I will give him company after lunch tomorrow. I didn't see Carlisle at his office and I decided to go home. I will talk to him about Edward when the time comes.

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward during my journey home. He was really an interesting case. His changing temper was rather unique and I was wondering what thing could cause him to go that way. He didn't like to be pushed, that was the thing that I learnt from him today. He will turn on defensive mode when he felt threatened and from what I learned it could happen to someone who had been emotionally wounded.

I was expecting to go home to an empty room and I guessed right. Alice was not in our room and she didn't leave a note either. I sighed and rubbed my temple when I was looked at the mess on my bed and my desk. I was busy with 'Our Hearts' and that made me have no time to clean it up. I grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom. After taking a warm shower and changing my clothes, I decided to clean my side of the room. I hummed some random tunes when I made my bed and arranged my desk. I might be a volunteer in 'Our Hearts', but I was just Bella Swan in this room.

I stopped short from my cleaning when I picked up a Rubik cube from beneath my desk. I had already given up trying to match the colors on the cube months ago. I smiled slightly and put the cube on my bag. I decided to give it to Edward tomorrow to test his patience. I continued my cleaning and finished one hour later. I lay on my bed and looked above at the ceiling before I fell asleep thinking about my project and Edward.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave your review :)**


	11. The Kiss?

**Thank you to my readers who keep waiting for the update :)**

**Thank you to my beta, xx-twilight7-xx (Anita) for beta'ing the chapter. You guys should read her stories too ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**The Kiss?**

I woke up the next morning when I felt someone gently shake my body. My eyes fluttered open to see Alice perched on the edge of my bed. The sun rays through the curtain signalled that it was morning. I rubbed my eyes.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Alice greeted me.

"Morning," I mumbled sleepily and looked at my best friend. She was dressed in her pajamas and I swore she looked great even in her sleeping outfit. "What time did you come home?"

Alice shrugged. "Around 11, I guess. When I got home you already fast asleep."

I sighed. "Sorry. I was so tired last night."

Alice smiled slightly. "So, you already feel connected with Our Hearts?"

I smiled. "You can say that." And then, I titled my head. "So, what have you been doing lately? Does it have anything to do with your project or the hot guy from the mall?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "The hot guy from the mall has a name, Bella."

I giggled. "Alright...alright. So, how are things with Jasper now? I can guess it's good because you seem happy after you met him."

She nodded. "He is great and I simply cannot wait to have my date with him this weekend." Alice looked at me. "How about you? How is everything going?"

I ran my hand through my messy hair. "It's great. I just have to plan to take Margaret for a walk...well, actually that was for my final report. If I did it, my project is done."

"Oh...wow. That soon?"

I shrugged. "It's just a project, Alice. Not the final report." I titled my head. "It's not a common thing for you to be asking me about what I do. What's up?"

Alice frowned playfully. "You know that already? Damn! I think I'm beginning to lose my ability for decoying in front of you."

I chuckled. "Come on. Spill it!"

Alice sighed. "Well...you know that Rosalie is Jasper's sister and she is Emmett's girlfriend therefore it brings us to a conclusion."

I blinked. "Huh?"

Alice smiled slightly. "Jasper told me about Edward."

I went rigid. Suddenly Edward's words about the walls having ears rang in my mind.

"It's not a bad thing, though," Alice quickly assured me when she saw my expression. "Actually Emmett and his dad are really happy with Edward's change."

I looked at Alice in disbelief. "Edward's change?"

She nodded. "They told how excited he was for being with you and he was more...alive. They've never seen Edward like that before. I think you're doing great, Bella."

I shook my head. I knew I was doing the right thing, but I still felt Edward's family didn't help him to recover. Edward is vulnerable, to say the least. He might look strong, but he was broken on the inside. I could only help to make him trusted, but the thing that could help him was his family and, of course, himself.

"I'm just trying to help, Alice. The only one who could heal him is himself," I said to her.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I was just trying to give you a compliment."

I chuckled and grabbed my phone from the night stand. I sighed when screen read 6.30 am. I put the phone back on my night stand and Alice smiled at me. "You better hurry or you're going to be late."

I grinned. "Yes,_ Mom_."

Alice made a disgusted face and threw a pillow in my face. I chuckled and quickly got up from my bed. I took my shower and changed into clean clothes to prepare for my day at 'Our Hearts'. I prepared my bag and looked over towards the Rubik cube and placed it into my bag before I zipped it closed. Alice was drawing something on her notepad on a chair when I was leaving.

"Oh...hey, almost forgot something," she said to me and quickly got up from her chair. She walked to her bed and pulled open a drawer. She took a card and gave it to me. "The dorm head gave it to me yesterday because you were gone."

I furrowed my eyebrows when I realized it was a postcard with the picture of Chicago. I looked over at the postcard and realized it was from my mom.

**_Bella,_**

**_I'm in Chicago right now with Phil. I'll give you something from this city. Love you, honey._**

**_Mom._**

"Your mom?" I heard Alice ask me.

I nodded and looked at her. "She's in Chicago now. I guess Phil has a game there." Phil is my mom's new husband and he is a minor baseball player. They travelled a lot since I moved to Forks to stay with my dad. I put the postcard in the side pocket of my bag. "I'll see you this evening."

Alice nodded. "Maybe we could have a girl's night."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

* * *

I arrived five minutes early as usual and walked straight to the hall where the volunteers usually gathered around before they started to assist their kids. I met Angela there and she was reading a newspaper.

"Morning," I greeted her and sat next to her.

She raised her head slightly and smiled at me. "Morning, Bella."

I gestured to the paper she read. "Any news?"

Angela shrugged. "Nothing much," she answered me and folded the paper.

"Can I see it?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said to me and handed me the paper.

I took the paper from her hand and started to read. I turned to the next page and another before I found a news article about a festival which will be held at one of high schools here. I suddenly remembered my plan to take Margaret for a walk and reminded myself to talk again with Kate and maybe...Carlisle. I cringed. The last time we had conversation, it was not a pleasant one. But, I knew as long as I assist Edward, I had to speak with him nonetheless.

My attention snapped back to reality when I heard sounds in the room grow louder. Some of the volunteers started to prepare themselves this morning and I turned to look at Angela. I saw she pulled out an encyclopaedia book from her bag. I raised my eyebrows.

"What is that?" I asked her. As long as I could remember, she assisted a boy who has trouble sleeping because he always remembers how his father used to abuse him.

Angela grinned. "My kid is interested in reading it after I told him some interesting facts about sleeping."

I grinned back. "Tricky."

She chuckled lightly. "I know, but we have to do that here." And then, she titled her head. "How about you? I heard you assist Edward now."

I grimaced. Wow, news did spread fast.

"Yes, I do. He is nice, though. Not entirely dangerous just like other people think about him," I said to her.

Angela nodded. "I understand that. I once thought that my kid was a junkie because he looked so horrible and then I learned it was because he couldn't sleep."

"Oh," I frowned. "Is he alright now?"

She smiled sadly. "I think so." Angela started to get up from her chair and pick up the book from the desk. "I'll see you again, Bella."

I nodded and waved my hand to her. I watched Angela retreat from the room and looked back to the paper in front of me. As I expected, the festival would be held on weekends and if I'm not mistaken, I could do my project this weekend so I could ask Margaret out next week. If everything was good, my project is finished. And I could focus on what would happen next with Edward.

I got up from my chair when the room was empty. Before I went to see Margaret, I wanted to talk with Kate first. I walked from the room and headed to the employee's room. I was expecting to see Kate in the room, but I only saw Garrett.

"Hey, Bella. Good morning," he greeted me.

I smiled. "Morning. Um...is Kate here?"

"Oh, she just went to see Dr. Cullen in his room."

My heart rate sped up when I heard Garrett mentioned Dr. Cullen. "Oh, I see." I was thinking to talk with Kate later in the afternoon, but I knew I must see Carlisle sooner or later.

"Is there anything that I could help you, Bella?" Garrett asked me, seemingly oblivious to my internal battle.

I blinked. "No, thank you. I'll just see Kate and Dr. Cullen myself. See you later, Garrett."

He waved his hand to me and I walked out from the room. I walked to the next building and began to walk down the stairs. I passed a room which I assumed was Edward's and I heard soft music from inside. I bit my lip and slowly walked towards the half-opened door. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw Edward sitting on a chair in front of his desk. The sun rays illuminated his beautiful bronze hair and made him look like a figure that just came out of a painting. As always, he seemed to know I was standing here and watching him. He slowly turned around to face me and I smiled sheepishly.

"Hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I just-"

"No, not at all," he cut my words. He smiled and got up from his chair. "Please, come in."

I peeked at Dr. Cullen's door and then turned to look at Edward. He still stood there waiting for me to answer. I nodded slowly. "Alright," I said to him in low voice.

I walked into his room and looked around. I shivered when I realized that this was my first time visiting his room. I shivered not because I was afraid, but knowing Edward, perhaps I was the only one who could see his room properly. His room was neat, with small bed, a desk and a chair, a cupboard, a stereo set and I saw a guitar in the corner of the room. That didn't surprise me. He was talented at piano. He might be wonderful playing guitar too. And the most amazing thing was his room was smell just like him. I felt something strange surge through my body when I thought about that.

"What do you think about my room?" he asked me.

I smiled and looked at him. "Your room is wonderful." I looked around one more time and I caught a glimpse of Harvard banner on a memorabilia board. I instantly remembered Kate saying that he was studying medical before everything happened. I shook my head slightly and looked back to Edward. "May I sit here?" I gestured towards his bed.

Edward blinked several times. "Oh, of course. Sorry, I'm not used to people visiting my room. You are my first guest since I stayed in this place."

I smiled again when I saw him shift nervously. I sat slowly on the bed and he followed my move. My heart beat sped up again when I saw we were sitting very close next to each other. I played with the hem of my shirt when I suddenly remembered about the Rubik cube.

"I brought you something," I said to him, breaking the silence. I zipped my bag open and pulled out the Rubik cube. Edward's expression was priceless when he saw the cube.

"You brought me a Rubik cube?" he asked me in disbelief. His lips turned into a coy smile.

I smiled. "It's just a simple therapy for your anger management."

He chuckled. "You even didn't finish the cube."

I shrugged. "Well, that's because I don't have anger management issue. I'm not smart enough to do this."

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Not smart enough? Really? I don't believe that." He looked at me with smouldering eyes.

I stopped breathing momentarily.

Edward slowly raised his hand and caressed my cheek. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my entire life," he whispered in husky voice and I fought hard to remember how to breathe.

He leaned closer to me rendering me still. Edward paused a few inches from my face and our lips were nearly touching. My breathing turned shallow and my stomach knotted. "Bella..."

"Edward!"

Edward quickly put distance between us while I still sat there with a stunned expression. What just happened? Did he try to...kiss me?

"Bella? What are you doing in here?"

I blinked several times and slowly turned my head to see Carlisle standing at Edward's door. "Oh...I...uh...wanted to...meet you, but I saw Edward and then he invited me in," I answered breathlessly.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

I cleared my throat. "Can I see you now?" I asked him.

Carlisle nodded.

I slowly stood from Edward's bed while Edward followed my movements with his eyes. I smiled and took one of his hands. I placed the colourful cube gently in his hand. "Tell me when you finish this," I said to him.

Edward smiled and held my hand which still held the cube. "I will."

I smiled back and slowly pulled my hand from his. I glanced to Edward briefly before I walked out of his room.

* * *

**So, I guess the excitement for BD has just begun ^^**

**As always, don't forget to leave your review and visit my writing blog for the chapter preview :)  
**


	12. Two Options

**Hey, guys. I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter is worthed for your waiting :)**

**Thank you to my beta, xx-twilight7-xx (Anita) for beta'ing the chapter. She will spend her holiday in Vanuatu. Let's hope she will have a great time there ^^**

**This is chapter 12.**

**

* * *

**

**[Previously]**

He leaned closer to me rendering me still. Edward paused a few inches from my face and our lips were nearly touching. My breathing turned shallow and my stomach knotted. "Bella..."

"Edward!"

Edward quickly put distance between us while I still sat there with a stunned expression. What just happened? Did he try to...kiss me?

"Bella? What are you doing in here?"

I blinked several times and slowly turned my head to see Carlisle standing at Edward's door. "Oh...I...uh...wanted to...meet you, but I saw Edward and then he invited me in," I answered breathlessly.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

I cleared my throat. "Can I see you now?" I asked him.

Carlisle nodded.

I slowly stood from Edward's bed while Edward followed my movements with his eyes. I smiled and took one of his hands. I placed the colourful cube gently in his hand. "Tell me when you finish this," I said to him.

Edward smiled and held my hand which still held the cube. "I will."

I smiled back and slowly pulled my hand from his. I glanced to Edward briefly before I walked out of his room.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Two Options**

I followed Carlisle to his office, half-dazed. What just happened? Did Edward seriously want to kiss me? And why would I let him kiss me? My heart sped up when I remembered his face inches from mine. I still could feel his warm breath on my face and his masculine scent. My stomach knotted. Something strange happened to my body when I remembered our closeness.

"Please, have a sit," Carlisle's voice broke my daydreaming.

I shook my head lightly and sat on the chair opposite his desk. The blond man sat down in his chair and smiled timidly at me. "It's very nice to talk to you again, Bella. Kate told me that you've been busy with Margaret these days."

I nodded slowly. "Yes, I am, Carlisle. I'm impressed with her progress. Actually that was one of my reasons for wanting to talk to you."

Carlisle nodded back. "Carry on."

I took a deep breath. "I don't know if Kate had already told you about this or not, but I want to take Margaret out for a while. There's a festival next week at one of high schools here and I plan to take her there."

Carlisle studied me briefly before sighing. "Margaret's progress is amazing. I agree with you. But, she is still in intensive care. Do you think it's wise to take her out from this place?"

"I've talked to her a lot, Carlisle," I said to him. "She has lots of plan for her future. As a Psychology student, I've never met someone who could do that. Especially not in her case."

"You have only seen one case, Bella," Carlisle shot back. "You haven't seen enough to make any professional judgments."

"Maybe I haven't," I answered him. "But, I see enough in one person."

Carlisle stared at me with his blue eyes and then he sighed again. He chuckled lightly. "You could be one damn good psychologist, Bella. I won't be surprised if you end up in one of the best mental care facilities in the States."

I blinked. Wow, did he just compliment me? Well, if you called that a compliment. "Um...thank you?"

Carlisle chuckled, seeing my dumb founded expression. "You have my permission, Bella. I'll talk to Kate about that and I think it'll be the best way if you talk Margaret too. I'm sure she will be happy to hear about your plan."

I smiled. "I hope so."

"So," Carlisle folded his arms on the desk. "How's my son?"

I knew he would ask that.

"He's doing fine," I answered shortly.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows and then leaned in his chair. "I can see that. And I can see how much he smitten by you."

Huh?

I searched Carlisle's face while he smirked. "I...I never-"

"Of course, you never had any thoughts about that, Bella," he interjected. "I'm sure you know you can't be romantically and emotionally involved with your subject."

I knew he was right, but I also knew the meaning behind those words. He wanted me to stay professional, no matter how Edward looked at me. I took a deep breath. "Believe me, Carlisle. I know that better than anyone. But, don't you think it's also Edward's right to decide?"

Carlisle sighed desperately. "Bella, you've already seen him. Don't you think it will break his heart when he knows you don't return his feeling?"

I blinked several times.

Carlisle stared at me deeply. "I don't want him to fall for a second time."

I clenched my jaw. I've dealt with this kind of parenting before. The parents who think they know everything about their child. "No, Carlisle," I said to him. I could feel anger slowly build in my body. "You just don't want to see your pride wounded for the second time."

"What did you just say?"

I stared back at him. "I know you care so much about your job...so much and then you forgot what the most important thing to you is. Your family. Have you ever thought that maybe it's not Edward that needs help but you?"

"That's enough, Miss Swan. You have no right to speak like that in my office. You know nothing about my family," he said sternly.

"I know enough about your family, Dr. Cullen," I said back. I knew he could expel me from this place and I wouldn't get the chance to say goodbye to Margaret or even Edward, but I wanted to say what I wanted to say. "I don't have to possess great hearing in this place. You have a great family, but everything changed when you didn't pay enough attention to them. Have you ever thought about your wife or maybe your sons? Have you-"

"That's enough, Miss Swan," he cut my words with an angry expression. "I want you to get out of my office. As for Margaret, I will give you permission to take her out. And as for Edward, I suggest you remember what I said earlier."

I looked at him sadly and stood from my chair. I slowly walked to the door and turned around to face him. I saw Carlisle still sitting there, his eyes trained on the desk in front of him.

"Your sons love you," I said slowly to him. "You should know that. Even if you didn't, I want to be the one to tell you. Good day, Dr. Cullen."

I turned around and walked out from his room. I stopped in front of Edward's room and I heard loud music from inside the room. I smiled slightly and continued to walk to see Margaret.

* * *

  
"Hey, Bella," Margaret greeted me when we met at the main hall. I had just talked with Kate, minus telling her about my conversation with Carlisle and she said she would prepare for Margaret's day out. There was some administration which I had to fill before I could take her out. Mostly to protect both of us if something bad was to happen. Although Margaret had not misbehaved before, all the staffs didn't want to take the chance.

I smiled and sat on the chair next to her. "Hey, how are you? Sorry for not being around lately."  
Margaret shook her head. "It's alright. I understand, though."

I smiled again and nodded. I gestured to the thick book in front of her. "What are you reading?"

"Oh," Margaret looked slightly towards the book cover and then opened the page again. "Just an inspirational book."

I nodded thoughtfully. "It's a good thing you want to read those kinds of books."

She shrugged. "Yeah, well...with endless time in front of me in this place, I can read all the books that I want."

I took a deep breath. Alright, I guess this is time to tell her about my plan. "Well, about that...I have a plan for the both of us."

Margaret's eyebrows shot up. "A plan? What kind of plan?"

"I was thinking about taking you out to a high school festival next week," I said to her carefully.

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

I laughed lightly. "Yes, really."

Suddenly she jumped from her chair and hugged me fiercely. Some of the kids and other volunteers stared at us curiously. I laughed breathlessly and patted her back. "Well, I'm glad you like the plan."

"Like it? Are you kidding me? I love it," she exclaimed and leaned away from her embrace.

"How did you gain permission?"

I grinned. "I have my ways."

Margaret giggled and then frowned immediately. I looked at her curiously. "Margaret, what is it?"

She sighed. "Are you sure I will be able to go out? I mean...it's been a long time since I met with other people outside of Our Hearts."

I took a deep breath and smiled. It was a common thing for people like her to be worried about not being able to adapt in public. But, it was also important for her to build her self esteem among people. I mean, how could she live outside this place if she was still thinking she was not worthy? "What do you think? Do you think you can meet other people outside this building?"

Margaret twisted her fingers nervously. "Well...I don't know. I want to, but..."

"But what?" I asked her gently.

She sighed. "I'm afraid of what people think of me."

I raised my eyebrows. "And what would that be?"

"Well...that I'm mentally unstable and I'm not worth anything..." she answered sadly.

I smiled. "Do you really think that way about yourself?"

She nodded slowly.

"Let me rephrase the question for you. Do you really think that way about yourself or do you think about yourself that way because of what other people think about you?" I asked her again. This was a 'words game', as I called it, sometimes effective for building self esteem. Well, most of the time.

She didn't answer me.

I patted her shoulder gently and she looked at me. I smiled timidly. "Everything that you think about yourself is in here," I tapped my temple. "But, the only one who knows who you really are...from here and here." Again, I tapped my temple and then my chest, showing her that we couldn't forget where our heart is.

Margaret blinked.

I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms to my chest. "I will leave it to you to make the decision. You still have time until next week." And then, I grabbed my bag from the floor. "I'll be at the corner," I told her. "I need to do something with my project."

She still didn't answer me.

I stood from the chair and chose the table in the corner of the room. I sat down and sighed. The chance was fifty-fifty for Margaret to accept my invitation. Even if she didn't accept it, it wouldn't affect my project immensely. But, as a friend, I wish she would accept my invitation. I pulled out my notes and my pen from my bag. I started to write my project and how the best way was to get my conclusion. And then from the corner of my eyes, I could see Edward walk through the garden and sat down in the green grass. He looked so deep in thought. I stopped writing and looked at him. I saw him purse his lips and stare at the Rubik cube in his hand. I chuckled lightly and stopped writing to look at him. His expression sometimes changed from confusion to desperation and sometimes he scratched his head. I laughed lightly.

As always, he seemed to know when I was looking at him and then he raised his head. Our gaze met and my breath hitched in my throat. His eyes were so deep, like trying to see into my soul. Suddenly Carlisle's voice rang in my mind:_ I'm sure you know you can't become romantically and emotionally involved with your subject._

I quickly looked back at my notes, trying to hide from his stares. I wrote random things, nothing to do with the topic of my project. I should have thought about what Carlisle said. I didn't want to hurt Edward. He was already hurting_, _but I couldn't just stay away from him_. _It will hurt him more. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. What should I do now? Should I just end my volunteer programme at this place?

"Um...Bella?"

I raised my head and looked at the person in front of me. Margaret stood with a nervous expression. I smiled. "Yes?"

She chewed her bottom lip and smiled timidly. "I would like to go with you to the festival next week."

* * *

I still didn't find the answer for my questions until lunch time was over. My time to assist Edward followed lunch. I tried my best to keep neutral, but it didn't fool him.

"Bella? Is there something wrong?" Edward asked me.

"Huh?"

"You have been looking at the same page for 15 minutes," he pointed to my book. I borrowed it from Margaret before lunch to distract me while I assisted Edward. "I don't think the page is too long for you to read for 15 minutes," he continued.

I blinked. "Ow...well, I was trying to understand what this book was about."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "I can see that."

I sighed and closed the book. It wasn't working anyway. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot to think about lately." Not to mention my conversation with his father.

Edward studied me briefly. "Is it something to do with my dad?"

My head shot up. "What?" Did he hear what Carlisle and I discussed earlier?

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure it is. You are a terrible liar, Bella." He leaned closer to me while I sat there nervously. "What did my dad say to you?"

I unconsciously shook my head. "Nothing...he said nothing."

"It's bullshit!" he shouted at me. "I'm going to tell you something, Bella. He is always like this, every time I get even the slightest chance to recover, he always ruins it for me. First, my mom and then Emmett...and now you! This time I won't just sit back and watched all the people that I cared about avoiding me, especially you."

I gasped.

Edward's gaze turned smoldering and he cupped my face with his hands. "I know you like me, Bella. I can see that. I can also see you that are torn between two options, either you are to avoid me to prevent me from hurting or stay close to me and return my feelings."

W-what? My...my...who's the Psychologist here?

I swallowed hard. Think something up, Bella. Come on...

"My time is almost up, Edward," I answered him as coherent as I could. His scent had already made me dizzy. "After next week, I will focus on my project and I won't stay here any longer." It was the best excuse that I could make. As much as it was painful for me to say, it was already in my head.

He looked at me with a shocked expression.

I used the opportunity to compose my face. "It's not about your dad, Edward. Like you said before, you asked me to be my subject. When the time is over, I have to go leave this place." I felt my heart bleed like it had been stabbed by a knife. It was a complete lie. I already felt bound to these kids.

"Is that true?" Edward asked me again. His face turned expressionless.

I quickly nodded. "I don't want to be involved with my subject emotionally. It's not allowed."

He snorted. "Not allowed? You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not."

Edward chuckled darkly. "So, that's it? You're going to leave me just like that?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, fighting the tears from my eyes. I knew better than anyone that he was back to square one and there was nothing I could do.

"Yes," I answered shakily.

Edward clenched his jaw and then suddenly he rose from his chair. He walked from the room where we had our session and I just stared at him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

* * *

  
I went home feeling very exhausted. I couldn't remember when I had last felt this exhausted. I ignored Alice in our room and she knew I just wanted to be left alone. She was busy picking up her clothes, perhaps for her date with Jasper when I lay on my bed that night.

I woke up in the morning with Alice humming some random tunes while she was worked on her sketches. She smiled when she saw me.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," she greeted me.

I groaned and lay on my back. "What time is it?"

"It's almost half past eight in the morning. You should get ready if you don't want to be late," Alice said again.

I sighed and sat on my bed. "I'm not in the mood to arrive early this morning."

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. "That's strange. Usually you never want to arrive late to Our Hearts."

I shrugged. "Well...things changed."

She looked at me briefly and smiled timidly. "You know something, Bella...when Jasper asked me on a date, I knew he was serious at that time."

I raised my eyebrows. "O...kay..."

"I didn't answer him immediately because I was thinking about you," Alice went on.

I blinked. "Huh?"

"You told me before about Rosalie. How you didn't feel comfortable around her. I mean...how can I have a relationship with someone who could make you uncomfortable? It was selfish," Alice said again.

Wow.

"And then, I made a decision. Well...actually a decision between two options."

My eyes widened. I never believed in supernatural things before, but this time I believed that Alice had the gift of premonition.

My best friend smiled knowingly. "My decision is...I will still date Jasper while I try to be a filter between you and Rosalie. I guess that won't make sense, though."

Two options...I had that too, but I didn't have my decision yet. Could I help Edward as my subject and maybe...returning his feelings?

"You know what's best for you, Bella. Don't let others decide for you," she whispered.

I took deep breaths. And then, I saw Alice stand from her chair and put her notes in her bag. "I promised I'd go shopping with Rosalie. I'll see you later, Bella." She grabbed her bag and walked out from the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

I lay back on my bed, thinking what Alice had just said. Her decision was a win-win solution. She could still make people from opposite sides get along, even if it may not be too well. Maybe I could do it too. For myself and for...Edward.

I quickly got up from my bed and took my shower. I changed my clothes and prepared my bag in a flash. I arrived at Our Hearts ten minutes late, but I didn't care. I wanted to see Edward and tell him about my decision. Once I parked my old truck in the parking lot, I got out and half ran to the main building where Carlisle's office and Edward's room were supposed to be. I walked through the stairs and then stopped in front of Edward's room. I just raised my hand to knock when suddenly I heard loud voices from Carlisle's office.

"I just want you to be happy, Edward," I heard Carlisle said.

"Happy? You are trying to make me miserable. What did you say to Bella?" This time it was Edward's.

My heart sped up when I heard him say my name. I slowly walked to Carlisle's office and stood next to the door.

"I told her to stay professional. She knows better than to not become involved with her subject."

I heard Edward scoff. "She never thinks of me as her subject and she doesn't think that way about Margaret either."

I stopped breathing. How much did he know about me?

"That's why I know she is different," Edward continued. "That's why I like her."

I took deep breaths and leaned my head on the wall. Gosh, everything is messed up now.

"She won't stay in this place any longer than two weeks," Carlisle answered with flat voice.

"That is not her decision," Edward shot back with anger. "Why did you do that, Dad? Don't you want to see me happy? Or you just don't care anymore about me, mom and Emmett?"

"That's enough, young man!"

"No, I won't! What is wrong with you, Dad? I want to be the son that you're proud of, but you never look at me."

"I said that's enough!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. I had feeling this conversation won't end well.

"You are so selfish. You just think about yourself, about your career, about-"

There was a loud thud and the sound of someone falling to the floor. My eyes widened and without thinking, I quickly got into the room. I couldn't believe what I could see. Edward was on the floor with bleeding lips while Carlisle stood over him with his fist clenched. I gasped and quickly approached Edward.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked him.

"What are you doing here, Miss Swan? Are you eavesdropping?" Carlisle asked me.

I turned my head slowly and stared at his eyes. "It's hard not to eavesdrop with your loud voice, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes and composed himself. "Your behavior is getting annoying, Miss Swan. I will ask you to leave Our Hearts in two weeks."

"I told you, Dad. It's not your decision," Edward said to his father with venom in his voice.

"This is my place. I have rules."

Edward narrowed his eyes and suddenly he stood from his position. Before I could think, he hit Carlisle's face with his fist. I gasped and grabbed Edward's arm.

"Edward, stop it!"

"No!"

"Edward, control yourself!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Bella. You don't care about me!" he shouted at me.

"Yes, I do!" I said to him without thinking.

Edward scoffed. "I've heard lots of lie before. I don't believe you."

My heart clenched. What could I do to make him believe me? What could I do to make him see the decision from my two options? One thing I did know... I like him and I would like to return his feelings if he let me. Without thinking, I did something which I could only think of doing.

I kissed him.

* * *

**Ooh laa laa...**

**I hope you guys could wait patiently until next week for the update :) Happy Thanksgiving to my readers from the States :)**

**As always, don't forget to leave your review ^_^  
**


	13. Edward's Invitation

**This is the edited one :) Thank you to my beta, Anita, for beta'ing the chapter ^_^  
**

**Thank you to all my readers for their comments, reviews and adding this story to their alerts and favorites :)**

**This is chapter 13.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Edward's Invitation**

The moment our lips touched, my body was jolted with another familiar fire. At first Edward didn't respond, but then I felt his lips move slowly against mine and his strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. Our kiss was tender. I could understand because there were a lot of issues that we needed to settle first. I broke the kiss first and looked at his eyes. Edward's eyes were closed. He slowly opened them and my heart beat turned erratic when I saw the longing in his stare.

And then, I heard Carlisle sigh loudly and my attention snapped back to reality. He groaned slightly and stood up from the ground. I watched him closely, preparing to defend Edward if I had to. He rubbed his cheek and then he looked at me. "I will leave you two alone," he mumbled before walking out of the room.

I blinked. Wow!

I turned to look at Edward and found him still looking at me with those green eyes. Moments later, he swayed and I held him as strong as I could. I helped him to sit and lean against the wall. His lips were not bleeding anymore and I was surprised that I didn't feel the blood when we were kissing earlier. I blushed slightly. Now, Bella! It's not the time to think about that!

"Are you alright?" I asked him in low voice.

Edward nodded and leaned his head up against the wall. "Yeah, nothing's broken. Damn! I never knew my dad had a great hook."

I chuckled lightly. "You could still be thinking that way in this kind of situation. I am the one who is worried your dad will do something to us," I sighed. "Just wait here."

He nodded again and I rose to my feet. I walked out of the room and quickly ran to the medical room and grabbed a bowl, antiseptic and a dry towel. I poured water in the bowl and walked back to Carlisle's room. Edward still sat there with his eyes closed and my heart clenched seeing him like that.

I slowly kneeled down in front of him and put the towel inside the bowl. I twisted the towel until it was damp and started to clean his wound. Edward hissed every time I wiped dry blood from his face and I bit my lip seeing his reaction. After a moment, he opened his eyes and our eyes met. I glanced down and put the towel back in the bowl to rinse it before I continued to clean his wound. Honestly, it was hard to do that with him staring at me.

After his wound was clean, I started to apply some antiseptic and he winced every time I gave his wound the medicine. And then, he held my hand and I looked at him. "Is it real?" he asked me in low voice.

I smiled warmly. "What do you mean by that?"

He released his hold on my hand and brushed my lips with his finger. I trembled slightly. "Our kiss. Is that real?" he asked again.

I pursed my lips. "Well...knowing that you wince every time I clean your wound, I guess you're not dreaming." I put the bowl away from both of us and sat in front of him. I caressed his cheek. "What do you think, Edward? Is everything real to you now?"

Edward smiled dreamily and began to caress my face. "I had a dream about us last night."

I blinked and I lowered my hand from his face. "A dream?"

He smiled again and dropped his hand to his side. He leaned his head again on the wall. "Me and you...we were in a beautiful meadow and you looked like an angel."

An angel? Seriously?

As if he could read my mind, Edward raised his head and looked at me again. "You wore a white dress and there were flowers in your beautiful hair."

I chuckled. "Well, that's a good dream. What did you wear in your dream?" I knew it was a silly question, but as long as I could keep him telling his story, it would be good for him.

Edward pursed his lips. "I wore a white shirt and white trousers. That's weird because I have never liked white in my entire life."

We both laughed lightly.

I looked at Edward and sat next to him. "What did we do in your dream?"

Edward smiled slightly. "I asked you out on a date." And then, he chuckled. "Can you imagine that? I should have asked you to go to the movies or maybe to walk in the park, but I take you to the meadow instead."

I smiled back. It was nice to hear him more open about himself to me and I didn't know if he realized it or not. He was just breaking down some walls around him. Edward sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry if I yelled at you earlier," he said slowly.

I chuckled lightly. "I'm getting used to it. Don't worry."

Silence.

Suddenly he spoke. "Everything is a mess."

I looked at him again. "Huh?"

Edward exhaled and stood from the floor. He walked to the window and turned to look at me. "My family is a mess. No matter how hard I try to fix it, I just...can't," his voice faltered at the end.

My heart twisted and suddenly I remembered what Emmett said about Edward being the compassionate one in the family. It must have been hard for him to see his family apart and in the end; it was tearing him apart too.

"I don't know what to do, Bella," Edward's voice brought me back to the present.

I stood from the floor and approached him. I held his hands. "Don't blame yourself. This is not your burden and you shouldn't have felt that way."

"Will you help me to recover?" he asked me.

I smiled grimly. "I can't help you if you don't help yourself."

Edward took deep breaths. "We still have our session, right? You know...after lunch?"

I shrugged. "Yes, we do...if you want to."

"Of course I do," he blurted out.

I nodded slowly. "That's good. I'll see you after lunch."

Edward nodded back and I slowly gave him a tender hug. He returned my hug and murmured in my hair, "I'm so glad I found you, Bella."

I hugged him tighter and mumbled into the back of his T-shirt, "No, Edward. _I'm_ so glad that we have found each other."

* * *

After taking care of the mess in Carlisle's office, I had every thought to take Edward back to his room. But he refused to stay there and only took my Rubik Cube with him. He said he wanted to spend some time alone in the piano room. He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and left me blushing hard. I continued to walk to the employee's room and prepared for an attack of questions, but it never happened. And then I learned that Carlisle had left Our Hearts hours ago without leaving a message. I was safe. Well...for now.

I spent my time with Margaret until lunch time. She talked a lot about her plans once she came out from Our Hearts and I smiled to myself seeing her eyes light up. She told me she couldn't wait to have the outing with me next week. I told her the same thing and informed her that I will probably arrive at Our Hearts on the Wednesday after the weekend because I need to finish my report and see my lecturer.

I ate my lunch with Angela, as always, and we didn't talk much about our kids. For all I know, only Margaret was allowed to have her time outside Our Hearts and according to Angela, it motivated the other kids to do their session so they could be like Margaret. Wow!

After the lunch time was over, I took my bag and walked to the piano room, but I stopped when I reached the door. I could hear the soft music playing from the inside and I chewed my bottom lip. Could Edward know about my plan to take Margaret outside? What his reaction would be?  
I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. The soft music stopped the moment my eyes landed on Edward. The memory of our kiss flashed through my mind and I blushed slightly. We haven't talk about it again, well...not yet anyway...so I didn't know what he thinks about our kiss. I raised my head and he smiled when he looked into my eyes.

"I'm so glad you came," he said to me and stood up from the piano bench. He gestured for me to follow him and he sat next to the giant glass door. I sat down next to him and placed my bag next to me before he held my bag.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. Edward stared at the postcards which my mom had given me and I almost winced. I had forgotten about them.

"It's Chicago, right?" he asked me.

I cleared my throat. "Um...yes. My mom sent it to me. I think Phil has a game there this week."

Edward titled his head and looked at me in confusion. "Phil?"

I smiled. I hadn't told Edward about my family, not that that mattered anyway. "It's a long story."

He raised his eyebrows. "I have time for your story."

I blinked and chuckled nervously. "No, really. It's not that important."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a boring story. You won't like it."

"Why would you think that way?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just leave it, Edward. This is about you, not me."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Is this a trick from you so I will say something about myself?"

I almost scoffed. "Oh, please...Edward, it's nothing. Can we not discuss this?"

He looked at me briefly before he took a deep breath and gestured to the postcard. "Can I see it?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

I took the postcard from my bag's side pocket and gave it to him. Edward's eyes had that faraway look in them when he saw my postcard. His eyes were full with longing and other feelings that I couldn't put my finger on. I assumed that he went to Chicago some time ago and it was a happy memory for him, compared to his situation right now.

"Have you ever been to Chicago?" I asked him in low voice.

He didn't answer me at first, but then he smiled and looked at me. "I come from Chicago."

My eyes widened. "Really?" Honestly, I have spent weeks in this place, but I seem to know nothing about him.

He chuckled and nodded. He looked back to the postcard in his hand. "I was born there and spent my life until the last year of my high school. And then, I moved to Boston. To Harvard."

He paused.

His revelation really warmed my heart. If he could open up to me and tell me anything about his life it would help me help him.

He went on. "It was a happy moment. I could say that before everything was changed." He sighed and ran his hand through his bronze hair.

I looked at him curiously. His story was not complete. I needed to know what happened. "What happened to your mom?"

Edward smiled. "She's still in Chicago and feeling so much better, I hope...well, knowing that his son is under intensive mental care." His tone was half mocking at the end and I sighed sadly.

"Well...at least you have your parents and they are still together."

Ooppsss!

My eyes widened after I said that and quickly composed myself, but it was too late. Edward could see that because he titled his head again. "What do you mean by that?"

Oh, God!

I sighed. Well, he will find out soon enough, though. I leaned my head onto the glass window and looked outside. Some children were playing outside with other volunteers in the garden and they all looked happy. "My parents are divorced," I said to him.

"Oh...I'm...I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath and looked at Edward. "No, it's alright. I'm getting used to it."

"How did you cope with all of that?"

I smiled. "I didn't."

Edward looked at me in confusion. "I don't understand."

I looked over to the window again. "No matter how hard I try, I will never get my parents to be together again. I just learn to accept it. I learnt the truth that I still have parents, but they just don't live in the same house."

"And how do you feel now?"

I smiled grimly and looked back to Edward. "My life and my heart will never be the same. I just learn to accept it." I repeated.

Edward blinked and sighed. "I wish I could do that."

"Yes, you can," I told him. "You have the strength. You only need to find the will."

"Is that the reason why you want to be a Psychologist?"

I chuckled. "Well...no. It's not the reason. I just love to study people and I always believe that no matter how good or bad a person could be, there's a reason behind it."

Edward smiled. "You are amazing, Bella. I know you will be great someday."

I blushed. "Thank you."

Silence.

"Um...Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Um...if I ever have the chance to go out, will you come with me to see my mother?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

Edward looked at me deeply. "I want you to meet my mother."

O...kay...I needed to think clearly here. I bet he had already heard about my plan to take Margaret out and he just wanted to do the same with me. I mean...we were just friends, right? Well, apart from the kiss and I knew it will be awkward for me to see Edward's mother while he was still my subject. And don't forget about Carlisle. What would he think about that?

"What do you say?" Edward asked me again.

I sighed and grimaced. "Do you think it's wise for us to do that?"

Edward shrugged. "Well...you will do it with Margaret. So, why not?"

Aha! I knew it!

"We still need to wait for that, Edward. Besides, your dad won't be happy about that," I reminded him. Hell, I didn't even know if I would stay in this place two weeks from now.

Edward scoffed. "Don't worry about my dad. I will take care of him." And then, he smiled. "Besides, Emmett misses you and he really wants to see you, Bella."

I chuckled and shook my head. Ah, yes, Emmett. I haven't seen him again since he took me out for lunch. I assumed he was already back in Chicago or maybe to his college.

"We'll see about that," I said to him.

We talked about random things after the Chicago conversation and I watched Edward briefly when he tried to finish the Rubik Cube. I could tell that he was good. Some of the colors were already in the right pattern and I was sure he could finish it soon. When my time was up, I said goodbye to Edward and told him I would come to Our Hearts on Wednesday next week because I needed to see my lecturer. He gave me a soft kiss on my forehead and I successfully blushing hard afterwards.

I worked hard on the weekend while Alice prepared for her date with Jasper. We didn't talk much because Alice knew I had to work on my report before I went to see my lecturer on Monday. Thankfully, I finished my report on time so I could hand it in. I did a little research too in the library and discussed some pointers from my report so I could finish it perfectly. I went home in bright mood on Tuesday afternoon after my lecturer approved my report. My project is almost finished!

I walked to the dorm building and before I could climb on the stairs, someone called me name.

"Miss Swan, there's a delivery for you," my dorm manager said to me.

I blinked and walked to her direction. There was a huge bouquet of lilies in her hand and she gave it to me. I smiled. "Thank you."

She nodded and turned away. I furrowed my eyebrows and saw a card on the flower. I took the card and opened it.

**Dear Bella,**  
**I hope this flower brightens up your day. I miss you.**  
**Yours,  
Edward**

I laughed lightly and looked over to the flowers. It didn't bother me as to how he found out that lilies are my favorite flowers. He's always surprising me.

* * *

**Next chapter...Bella and Margaret's outing :) As for Edward's invitation...just wait :)**

**And...I guess no updates until the holiday is over...Happy Christmas to all my readers who celebrate it. **

**Puissiez-vous tous de bonnes vacances!**

**See you next year, guys ^_^  
**


	14. The Outing

**Sorry for the late updating...so much things have been going on lately :(**

**Thank you to all my readers who wait patiently for the updates. This chapter is half-beta'ed because my beta is still busy with her schedule. FYI, you can read the previous chapters in edited version :)**

**This is chapter 14.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**The Outing**

I arrived at Our Hearts 10 minutes early on Wednesday morning. I walked straight to the employee's room to talk with Kate about my plan to take Margaret out. I've already discussed this matter with my lecturer and he already agreed about my plan. He also gave me his recommendation that my plan would be the final conclusion for my project; either the result is good or bad. But, I was positive it will be good.

Kate was sorting some papers when I arrived at the room. I knocked lightly on the half-opened door and she raised her head from whatever she did earlier. She smiled genuinely. "Bella! Hi! Come on in."

I smiled. "Hi!" I opened the door wider and got in.

Kate put the papers on her desk and gestured to me to sit on a chair across from her table. I sat down and watched her for a moment before she finally sat on her chair.

Kate exhaled. "Sorry about that. Since the volunteer program will be ended soon, I need to deal with those administration papers."

I blinked. "It will end soon?" How could I loose the track of time?

Kate smiled knowingly. "It's nearly two months, Bella. I'm surprised you didn't even realize it. I guess this place already show you its real magic."

I chuckled lightly. "I guess so. This place is wonderful. The kids are wonderful. I won't forget about this place."

"There's always next year if you want to come back," Kate said again.

I smiled slightly. I've been thinking about that too, but I didn't think I can come back next year. Next year is my final year in college and I will get busy with my final semester. Maybe I could come back if I arranged my schedule, but I still didn't figure it out by now.

"So, what can I do for you this morning?" Kate's voice brought me back to reality.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Uh...I want to talk to you about my plan to take Margaret out. There's a high school festival this weekend and I planned to take her there. We won't be long. I will take her out in the morning and take her back to Our Hearts in the afternoon. I hope that's alright with you."

Kate smiled again. "Of course it's alright, Bella. Margaret's progress is amazing. Her psychiatrist told me that mostly it's because of your friendship with her. She feels more confident with herself now."

I nodded and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. But, please. I've done nothing. It's all Margaret's will to get better. I'm just trying to help."

Kate chuckled. "I know you're going to say that. Just take her back safely, Bella."

I put my hand on my chest, feigning hurt. "Ow...what? You don't trust me?"

Kate rolled her eyes while I was laughing. "Ha ha!" she said.

I grinned and took my bag from the floor. "Well, thank you, Kate. I'll see you soon."

"Um...Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?"

I furrowed ny eyebrows and dropped my bag back on the floor. "Sure, what is it?"

Kate looked into my eyes. "It's about Edward."

I went rigid. "What about Edward?" I felt my heart turned erratic. Is something happen with him when I wasn't here?

"It's nothing big, really," Kate said as if she could read my expression. "He's just more...improved."

I raised my eyebrows. "Improved?"

She nodded. "Yes. He begins to listen on what others said and his session with his therapist is better than the first time they met. Let's just say Edward is more open now."

I breathed the sigh of relief. Well, that's good to hear. It's a small step for his progress, but it's good. And then, I remember about the incident with Carlisle and I winced mentally. I didn't know if Kate or the staff or maybe the kids knew about that.

I cleared my throat. "Um...that's good. I will have my session with him after lunch. Thanks, Kate."

Kate grimaced. "Actually, Dr. Cullen wants to see you after lunch."

I blinked. "What?"

"He told me yesterday he wanted to meet you when you get back here."

Oh, this is great. I sighed. I guessed my time in this place is not longer than I expected. In this case, I didn't think I can go back to Our Hearts next year if I had the chance.

"I think it's not a big one, Bella," Kate said, as if she could read my mind.

I sighed. "I guess you know what happened last week."

Kate chuckled. "I can't say no to answer your question. Although I'm not fully agreed on what you did, but I think you did the right thing for the moment."

I grimaced mentally. I'm very much hoping she didn't talk about my kiss with Edward.

Suddenly Kate extended her hand and held mine tightly. I raised my head and looked at her eyes. She smiled. "I'm glad to have you here and to help these children, Bella. Thank you."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Kate."

* * *

"Bella! Over here!"

I giggled when I saw Margaret in the main room. She looked happy and I walked to her table. I sat next to her and smiled. "Hey. Good morning. I can see you're in good mood today."

Margaret grinned. "Of course I am. I miss you."

My heart felt warmer when she said that. I missed her too.

I ruffled her hair. "And I miss you too, little one. Thank GOD I don't have to deal with my lecturer more than two days."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, so how did it go? I mean...about your project?"

I grimaced. It's weird to hear that question from your subject. "Well...it went well. Thanks to your progress, I think."

She nodded happily. "I'm glad I could help you, Bella."

I chuckled nervously. "You're not mad at all? I mean...even though we're friends, but theoretically speaking, you're still my subject. Even though I had never like the term."

Margaret shrugged and took one of her books on the table. "How could I be mad if I was feeling better because of you?"

I blinked and Margaret started to open her book. She quickly got lost with her book while I was still staring at her. Kate was right, though. This place really taught me so much.

* * *

After lunch hour, I walked to the main building to see Carlisle. I was curious, but also nervous. What will happen? Will I get kicked out from Our Hearts? Even if I did, I still want to do my outing first with Margaret. That is my promise to her. When I arrived at the big building, I walked on the stairs and stopped momentarily in front of Edward's room, but I heard nothing. I sighed and continued to walk to Carlisle's office. I took a deep breath before I knocked three times on the closed door.

"Come in."

I chewed my bottom lip and opened the door. I smiled grimly when I saw Carlisle. "I heard that you wanted to see me, Dr. Cullen." After several unpleasant events, honestly I wasn't very comfortable to call him with his first name and he never said I should call him with his first name either so I guess we have the same sentiment.

Edward's father nodded and rose slightly from his chair. "Please come in, Miss Swan."

See...told you!

I walked slowly into his office and sat on the chair opposite from him. And then, suddenly the situation felt awkward, but I pressed the feeling. I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself.

"So, how are you, Miss Swan?"

I smiled slightly. "I'm good. Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

He nodded. "I heard from Kate you will take Margaret out this weekend."

"Yes, sir," I answered him. "With her progress, I think it's a good opportunity for her to be back around people. It could help her self confidence because I heard she will be released by the end of the volunteer program."

He nodded again and pursed his lips. "It's good to hear your opinion, Miss Swan. To tell you the truth, I haven't thought about that."

Silence.

And then, he cleared his throat. "Well, I guess you could guess my intention to call you to my office."

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "No, sir. Not really."

He smirked. "You're a smart girl, Bella. I don't think you're clueless."

I raised my eyebrows. "Thank you, sir. Well, actually there are some possibilities from my part why I've been called here. First, it's about Margaret and I think you already gave me your permission. Second, it's about my time in Our Hearts and the last one...it's about Edward." I looked at his eyes.

He smiled. "Very good, Miss Swan." He leaned on his chair and looked at me. "For your time in Our Hearts, I could assure you that you have nothing to worry about. You will stay here until the program is over."

I blinked. What? Is he serious? "Really?" I thought he will kick me out from this place. Is it something to do with Edward?

Carlisle chuckled. "You don't have to look surprised like that, Miss Swan. Even though I will ask you to leave Our Hearts, there are certain people who don't agree with me. Mostly my son."

I took a deep breath.

"He's in love with you," he said and my breath stopped.

A shiver ran down on my spine and I swore I felt my body was turn colder. Edward...is in love with me? How could that be? I mean...is it possible?

"I think he fell in love with you the moment he saw you from the window," Carlisle continued while I sat there motionless. "He asked me about you and he always did afterwards. The moment when he finally met you, it was unintentional. He looks like a love sick boy after meeting you for the first time. I've never seen him like that before."

I took a deep breath when I felt my lungs are empty. I didn't realize I held my breath that long.

"Bella?"

I raised my head and looked the him. At this moment, he was no longer an egoistic father who abandoned his family or a doctor who has the long hours in the hospital. He was more of a father who lost his sons and his wife. My heart clenched automatically.

He smiled warmly. "I'm sorry for what happened. I'm really grateful with you helping my son. I was acting the way I was because I was afraid he will get hurt again if you didn't return his feeling. He's already have enough from what I did." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

I still couldn't find my voice.

"Edward also told me that he has plan to take you to our home in Chicago when the time is come. I already spoke to his therapist and I think we could do that in the next two weeks before the volunteer program ended. What do you think?"

Did he really ask me to go with them to Chicago?

"Bella?"

I took deep breaths. "Why the sudden change? Three days ago you wanted to kick me out from this place," I finally could find my voice.

He smiled grimly. "I'm really sorry about that, Bella. I really am. Well...let's just say Edward and I had some talks and we get to this conclusion. If we wanted to make things better, we should start to cooperate."

I scoffed. "Cooperate? I doubt that."

Carlisle chuckled nervously. "Edward is a bright boy. I don't want to lose him and now, the most important thing for him is you. I'm trying to see from his side."

I smiled coyly. "You didn't do this for Edward. You did this for yourself. And after all that happened, you still don't understand." I knew better. Carlisle is still thinking to get Edward back to bring back his pride as a doctor and it angered me.

He sighed. "Maybe I am, Bella. But, I'm working on that part."

I doubt that.

"Is there anything else, Dr. Cullen? I will have my session with Edward soon," I said to him, wishing I didn't have to stay longer in his office.

Carlisle laughed lightly. "Edward is not here, Bella. He went to Chicago yesterday."

I blinked. "What? I thought he isn't supposed to go out."

"He went home with Emmett."

Ah! I see!

I breathed the sigh of relief. Well, that's better. So, I guess I will have more time with Margaret to plan our outing this weekend until Edward come back, which I didn't know when. But, it didn't matter anyway.

"It's good to hear that. I can tell he misses his mother," I said to him.

Carlisle nodded. "So, did you tell Edward you will come with us to Chicago in the next two weeks?"

I chewed my bottom lip. Honestly, I couldn't answer him now. I even didn't tell Edward about my answer yet. I looked back at Carlisle. "I will give you my answer soon."

He smiled slightly.

I rose from my chair and took my bag from the floor. I walked to the door and opened it when Carlisle said, "And Bella..."

I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

* * *

I spent most of my time with Margaret when Edward was not around. Between those times, sometimes I was thinking with myself. Edward is in love with me. But, am I in love with him? I couldn't find the answer yet. I aware of the change on my heart beat whenever we get so closed or the warm in my body when we sat to next to each other, but is that love?

Besides, I knew better not to involve with my subject in any form relationship more than friendship. I never think of Edward that way. Well, maybe not yet. And as much as I wanted to talk about this with Alice, but I couldn't bring myself to open the conversation. We just chatted casually at night before we both fell asleep.

Saturday morning came and I arrived at Our Hearts just on time. Margaret and Kate already stood in front of the building and she beamed when she saw me. I parked my truck on the parking lot and turned the engine off. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out from my car.

"Hey," I greeted both of them and closed the driver's door.

Kate and Margaret smiled when I approached them. "So, are you ready?" I asked Margaret. She wore blue shirt and jacket with jeans and she looked lovely.

Margaret nodded and turned to Kate. "Goodbye, Kate. See you this afternoon."

Kate grinned and gave Margaret a hug. "Have fun, Margaret."

She nodded again and leaned away from Kate's embrace. I smiled and wrapped my arm to her shoulders and opened the passenger door. Margaret got in and I closed the door. "Don't forget to wear your seat belt," I reminded her.

Margaret nodded and I turned to Kate. "See you later, Kate."

Kate smiled and nodded. I walked to the driver side and opened the door. I got in and after checking Margaret's seat belt, I turned the engine on. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Margaret winced slightly when she heard my truck's engine.

"Wow, Bella. You have unique car," she said to me.

I chuckled. "Thank you. So, are you ready?"

"YESSS!"

I laughed lightly and started to drive from the parking lot. Margaret waved to Kate when we nearly left the building and then she turned to me. "So, do you know anything about this festival?"

I smiled. "Well, you should be the one who can answer your own question. What do you remember about your high school festival?"

Margaret pursed her lips and turned her head to see the road. "Not much. It's usually held in school with different section, like science or language or game booth."

I nodded slowly. "Maybe this festival is not so different than that. Just consider, this is the reward for your progress so you can enjoy your time."

She smiled slightly.

We rode in comfortable silence after that and arrived at the festival one hour later. The school building was so crowded and so colorful. I glanced at Margaret and I could tell she was a little nervous. I smiled and held her hand. She turned her head and looked at me. "Shall we go inside?" I asked her.

Margaret bit her lip and then nodded.

"Okay, let's go inside," I spoke to her one more time before unbuckled my seat belt and Margaret mimicked my move. We both got out from my truck in the same time and closed the door. I walked to her direction and held her hand. "Come on."

She nodded again and we walked hand in hand to the school building. I could tell her nervousness was not entirely disappeared because she held my hand so tight. She remained tense when we already inside the building, but after some moments I felt her hand relax and I breathed the sigh of relief. The room was crowded and I felt like I returned to my high school time. We walked through the hall and stopped at some classes to look over the kids project and then Margaret stopped at science room.

Apparently, there will be a small competition and anyone could participate. Margaret looked at me and I nodded. She slowly approached a woman in front of the class and registered her name. I stood in the back of the class while she sat on one of the chairs. Moments later, all the chair were full and the competition began.

I honestly didn't understand at all about the questions. They were all related to some formulas or theories that I despised when I was in high school. Surprisingly Margaret could answer the entire question correctly while other kids one by one left the room if their answer were wrong. Some of the kids looking at Margaret in awe and some of them were looking at her with odd expression. I pursed my lips and studied Margaret's reaction. She looked so calm and didn't seem affected with the other kids. That's good!

And then, finally it was the last question and it's only Margaret who still sat on the chair. Some of the kids who were answered wrong stood next to me and I knew they wanted to know if Margaret could answer the last question. The woman wrote a formula and asked Margaret to finish it. Margaret pursed her lips and then stood from her chair. She walked to the blackboard and started to write. I raised my eyebrows when I saw she seemed enjoying her time finished the formula. I heard whispers next to me and I could tell they all were awe with Margaret's intelligence.

And then, Margaret finished her writing and turned to the woman who looked at her with her jaw dropped. I smiled coyly and winked at Margaret when she glanced at me. She just giggled in return.

"Wow, Miss..." The woman glanced at the paper, "Montgomery. I'm so impressed. Not all students here could solve this formula."

Margaret smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Ma'am."

The woman smiled and gave Margaret a small trophy. "Thank you for participating, young woman. I hope I could see you again sometimes."

Margaret chuckled and took the trophy. "I'm having a great time too, Ma'am. Thank you."

I beamed at her and gave her a quite applause when she approached me. The other kids who sat next to me already left the classroom. "So, how do you feel?"

She grinned. "It's great, really."

I laughed lightly and took her hand. "Alright, let's see another class."

We got out from the class together and started to walk when a woman called us. "Miss Montgomery, wait!"

Margaret and I looked at each other and turned to see the woman from the class. "I'm sorry to call you like this, but I just want to give you my number. You have a bright talent in science, Miss Montgomery. I have some scholarship applications for college in case you're interested."

Margaret looked at me and I shrugged. "Um...thank you, but I need to consider the offer first...with my parents."

The woman chuckled. "Of course. Just call me anytime you ready. Have a good day, Miss Montgomery." And then, she turned to me. "And Miss..."

I smiled. "Swan. Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Swan. Um...are you two..."

"I'm her cousin," I answered her question without thinking. "I just accompany her here because her parents are out of town this weekend." From the corner of my eyes, I could see Margaret raised her eyebrows. I tried so hard not to roll my eyes.

"Well, have a nice day, Miss Swan. Thank you for coming," she said again and turned around.

I looked at Margaret who smirked at me. "What?" I asked her.

"I thought you said you are a bad liar."

I held her hand. "I am." We started to walk again in the hall.

"But, you look so convincing earlier," Margaret pressed me.

I smiled coyly. "Well, that was the best excuse I could come up with and the most convincing."

Margaret giggled.

We walked for a while, but didn't find any interesting booth before we realized it was lunch time. I bought burger and coke for both of us and ate our lunch outside the building. While we ate, my eyes caught the sight of some game booths and I was dying to try them.

"Do you want to try the games?" I asked Margaret after we finished our burgers.

She shrugged. "I'm not so good in games. Or maybe I could watch you now," she smirked again.

I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair. "Come on."

We walked together to the game booths and I was dying to try the dart game. The price is a cowboy hat if you could shot 'bulls' eye'. Margaret raised her eyebrows. "You play dart?" she asked me in amusement.

I smirked. "I played this often when I was in high school. My dad taught me."

"Your dad taught you?"

"Uh-huh."

She smiled coyly. "Did he teach you how to shoot with gun too?"

The booth keeper gave me five arrows and I took it. I looked at Margaret. "He did. Once or twice."

Her eyes widened. "Seriously?"

I looked at the dart board and shot the arrow. It landed on the circle near the bulls eye dot.

"Wow!" she said. "What did your father do for living anyway?"

I shot another arrow and it landed near the first arrow, still in the same circle. "He's the chief of police."

"Wow!" Margaret said again.

I took another arrow and shot it to the board and it landed exactly at the outer ring from the bulls eye. I narrowed my eyes and took another arrow. I held the arrow tightly and shot it again and it landed on the yellow spot.

Margaret clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Bella, you did it!"

I chuckled lightly. "Yes. Just be still. I still one more arrow to shoot."

The booth keeper removed the arrow and then I shot the last arrow. It landed exactly at the yellow dot. Margaret clapped her hands again and I laughed.

"Congratulations, young lady. Here's your prize," said the booth keeper.

"Thank you," I said to him and gladly took the cowboy hats from his hand. I turned to Margaret and put the hat on her head while I did the same. She grinned at me. I chuckled and wrapped my arm to her shoulders. "Let's go, cowboy!"

We enjoyed the last hours of the festival by buying another burger and tried the fishing game. I won at the last minute and gave Margaret the gold fish as the prize for winning the game. We went home after the day turned twilight and I could see she was so happy. We sang random songs from the radio in my truck and giggled at each other.

I didn't expect to meet with other person rather than Kate or maybe Garrett, but a tall figure stood in front of the building when we arrived at Our Hearts parking lot and the closer we get into the building, I could see the figure is Edward.

I blinked several times and from the corner of my eyes, I could see Margaret raised her eyebrows. I turned the engine off and unbuckled my seat belt. Margaret did the same and we both got out from the car. Edward walked to our direction and his lips turned into coy smile. "So, you both are cowboys now?" he asked and gestured to our cowboy hats.

I blushed while Margaret grinned. "You should see her shot all the arrows, Edward. She's amazing!"

I raised my eyebrows. Since when are they close to each other? Well, I guess my absence the past four days brought something good to this place.

Edward smiled warmly and I blushed again, mostly after I remember what Carlisle said to me about Edward being in love with me. "Really? Well, I'm very much hoping to see that anytime soon."

Margaret giggled and I looked at both of them. I smiled slightly when I saw their eyes sparkled and lit with happiness. Edward listened to Margaret's story and sometimes he laughed along with her. At that time, I knew my answer would be. I will go with him to Chicago.

* * *

**So, have you guys seen the first still of Breaking Dawn with Edward and Bella in bed? Woot!**

**Oh, I posted a short story about R/K on my blog because FF is not allowed to post a story based on real people. You can find the link to my writing blog on my profile. Just search for 'R/K story' on the page section :P and of course, please leave your review for this story and my R/K story on my blog. I will create more if I get enough reviews :)  
**


	15. Edward's Heart

**So sorry for the very late update...real life is eating you up sometimes!**

**Thank you to my readers for your support thrpugh my twitter and encouraging me to update. Heart you all ^_^**

**This is chapter 15 for you.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Edward's Heart**

I watched Margaret and Edward talked for a while. It was obvious they were close and if I remember correctly she never told me she was close to Edward. Not until my absence for two days. Did something happen? Even if it did, it was a good one. And then, Margaret approached me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Thank you for today, Bella," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled and patted her back. "You're welcome, Margaret. I hope you like it and don't forget to talk to your parents about the scholarship offer."

I felt she nodded and I released my hug.

"Night, Bella."

I smiled. "Night, Margaret."

She grinned and ran to the building after playfully hitting Edward's shoulder. "There, I return her to you. You should thank me."

I blinked. What did she say?

Edward smiled warmly. "Yes, you did, Margaret. Thank you."

Margaret entered the building and leaving the two of us. Suddenly, I felt nervous and I leaned myself to my truck. Edward smirked and walked to my direction. I swore my heart beating in erratic rhythm as his footsteps were getting closer to me.

"Hi."

I smiled weakly. "Hi." Lord, I almost forgot how handsome he is. The soft light from the building illuminated his face and turned him more handsome than the last time I remember. How a handsome man like him could ever be in this place? Life is not fair sometimes.

"How are you?"

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled. Man, we haven't met for two days and we returned to square one where we were just met. "Seriously, Edward. I was expecting you to hug me or maybe kiss me after not seeing me for two days." My cheeks flushed when I realized I said to him that I was expecting him to kiss me.

Edward took one step closer. "Was?"

I blinked. My instinct told me to take a step back, but my feet won't even move.

"Was."

Edward raised his hand and cupped my face. My heart pounded so heavily, I was sure Edward could feel it from his touch. He leaned slowly and stopped an inch from my lips. I could feel his warm breath and I almost passed out. His other hand wrapped my waist and he trapped me between him and my truck.

"How about now?" he asked me with husky tone.

My breathing was getting shallow when I saw Edward's eyes turned dark. I lost all my coherent thoughts. How could that possible?

"I don't know," I answered him barely audible.

"Let me help you, then," he said again before knotted his hand to my hair and kissed me.

His lips gently massaged mine and I wrapped my arms to his neck. His kiss turned deeper and I felt his tongue on my lips. I gasped and leaned away from him. I put my hands on his chest, silently tells him to stop.

I tried very hard to control my breathing while he did the same.

"I'm sorry," Finally Edward said.

I shook my head. "No, it's not your fault. You just...caught me off guard."

I heard Edward sigh and I felt he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I miss you," he said.

I smiled slightly. "I know."

"Do you miss me too?"

I blinked several times. Do I? I never thought about that. Sometimes I did think about him whenever I need distractions and yes, I wondered how he's been doing when I couldn't visit him. Is his session with his therapist made a progress? Or not?

I looked at Edward's eyes. They were bright and green. My heart clenched. "Maybe I am, but not as much as yours," I answered truthfully.

Edward chuckled. "I can take that."

I smiled again.

Edward took my hand and walked me to the steps in front of the building. We both sat next to each other. I looked over to the building and realized half of it was already dark. I turned to Edward.

"Is that alright with you for sitting here with me?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm not 17 anymore. I don't have curfew in this place."

Oh!

"Okay," I said without thinking.

The weather in the night somehow didn't make me cold. I could feel his warm body even though we didn't sit so close to each other. I understood he wanted to give space after our kiss earlier. I blushed. That kiss was amazing; really...I've never kissed anyone like that before. But, it was also terrified me. Our status was fragile, as an observer and a subject, and I didn't want to ruin it now.

"How's your day?" he asked me.

I exhaled and shrugged. "Exhausted, but we do have some fun. Margaret seems happy."

Edward nodded. "Yes, she is. I think she was amazed by your dart skills."

I rolled my eyes. "It was nothing."

"You know something, Bella?"

I looked at him. "Yes?"

Edward smirked. "I learned not to trust you if you said the word 'nothing'. That means 'everything' in your book."

I blinked.

He smiled warmly and I looked away from him, unable to control the fluttered rhythms in my chest.

"You and Margaret seem close. What happened when I was away for two days?" I asked him as a distraction.

Edward titled his head. His expression made him look younger. "Didn't she tell you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Tell me what? No, she didn't say anything."

What happened? If something happened, why didn't she tell me? Or Kate?

Edward smiled. "Well, it's best if you asked her."

I blinked. "Okay," I said automatically.

Silence.

"I went home to Chicago couple of days ago," Edward said again.

I nodded slowly and playing with my shoe lace. "I know. Your dad told me."

"He did?"

I nodded again. "He wanted to see me when I came back after my two day absence.. He told me you went home with Emmett." I smiled and looked at Edward. He smiled slightly when our eyes met. "Speaking of Emmett, I miss him."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Really? Do I have to compete with my big brother to win your heart?"

I blushed while he chuckled.

"That's not funny," I said.

"Funny?" His eyes smoldering and my stomach knotted. "Do you think it's a joke, Bella?"

I could feel my cheeks were getting warm. "I'm not beautiful if that was you're asking."

Edward scoffed. "Not beautiful? You are beautiful to me."

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah, for you."

"I'm serious, Bella."

I looked at him and Edward looked back with such intensity in his eyes. At that moment I know he is serious.

"Do you know how I felt the first time I saw you from the window?"

I took a deep breath.

"I saw a beautiful girl...the loveliest girl I've ever seen. And then, our eyes met and I saw wisdom and braveness from her eyes. She was not like any other girl I've ever met in my life."

My heart pounded heavily. His words were really touching, but I also noticed the amazement from his tone. Perhaps what Emmett said to me once was true. Maybe I changed Edward.

"You barely know anything about me," I said in low voice.

Edward smiled and moved an inch closer. "Not really. I learn so much from you. I can control some of my anger from you."

"It's my job," I blurted out and instantly regretted it.

Edward's face turned hard and I knew I was just made a mistake.

"Edward, I didn't mean to-"

"What are exactly you meant by that?" he said to me. His voice was hard.

Oh, no!

I swallowed hard. "Edward...you need to understand. Our status is still an observer and a subject. But, you are also my friend. It's...my job to help you as an observer and a friend."

Edward narrowed his eyes and scoffed again. "What if I don't want to become your subject anymore?"

A shiver ran down my spine and my body went colder. "You don't?"

"No."

I took a deep breath. Well, I guess my time in this place is indeed over.

And then, I heard he cursed under his breath. "No, Bella. That was not what I meant. Damn it! What I mean is...can we be friends?"

I blinked several times. "Friends?" Friends who could kiss each other passionately? Um...I don't think so.

"Or...maybe...more than friends?" Edward said again and now he was nervous.

My mind already went hazy. I can't be a friend with benefit to him. "I can't...become a friend with benefit, Edward. It's not fair to you."

Edward looked at me in disbelief and then he laughed so hard.

Huh?

Why is he laughing?

His laughter subside and gingerly held my hands. My small hands seemed to fit on his large ones and I didn't know somehow I felt...safe.

"No, Bella. I wasn't talking about friends with benefit. I hate that term too," he shuddered slightly, "What I meant was I want to become more than a friend for you. I want to be someone special...if you let me."

Someone special?

Oh!

OH!

My heart turned erratic again and my world seemed to spin. He just asked me to become...I don't know...his girlfriend?

"You don't have to answer it now, Bella. I can wait. But, you haven't answered my invitation to go to Chicago. What do you say about that?"

I took several deep breaths and chuckled nervously. "Thank you...um...I think I do need some time."

We both laughed lightly.

"And, about Chicago...well, your dad mentioned that to me too and he sort of invited me to come," I answered him.

"Did you give your answer yet?"

I smiled slightly. "Not yet at that time, but I already did now."

Edward leaned closer and our face were merely inch from each other. I could smell his masculine scent and my stomach knotted again. God, this guy is really making me weak from the inside.

"What is your answer, then?"

I looked at his green eyes, they were bright and full of love, and I lost for a moment.

"Yes," I answered in a daze.

Edward blinked. "Really?"

I tried to smile and nodded.

Edward smiled widely and suddenly hugged me. I was taken aback, but then hugging him back.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear.

"Anytime, Edward."

He released his hug and kissed my cheek. "My mom will be happy to meet you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Woo...hold on! I just want to meet with your family, nothing else."

He grinned and his eyes glinted mischievously. "Of course."

I rolled my eyes and patted his shoulder gently. "I can't wait to meet your family. I'm sure they are good people."

Edward blew a breath. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes."

"Including my dad?"

I looked at Edward. I knew he wanted me to say bad things about his dad, to justify all he did for his family. But, honestly I saw Carlisle as someone who also lost, just like Edward.

I smiled. "Your dad is a good man, Edward."

Edward looked at me briefly and closed his eyes. Slowly, he leaned his forehead to mine. He opened his eyes again and looked at his hands. "He is a good man, but not a good father."

"How can you say that?" I asked him.

"He's my father that's why I know."

"Maybe there's something that you don't know about your father."

"And you do?"

I smiled again. "It's still a theory, but I expect my theory is true."

Edward nodded. "I hope you're right."

I looked at his eyes. "I hope so too."

"So, it's a date, then?" he grinned.

I laughed.

* * *

**Short, but I just wanna do a simple chapter between Edward and Bella without any interference :) I hope you guys like it. Next chapter hopefully next week...**

**As always, please to leave your review.**

**Thank you ^^  
**


	16. The Three Words

**I know...it's been a while...RL is sticky for me and FFn is having trouble so I'm having problem with updates.**

**Thank you for your patience :) I hope this chapter is worth to wait.**

**This is chapter 16.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Three Words**

I went home exactly at midnight after saying goodbye to Edward. Since the next day is Sunday, I had planned to spend my day in my dorm. I've had a busy week and I really need time to take a break. Alice already fell asleep when I came in into my room. I smiled slightly, grabbed my toiletries bag and headed to the bathroom. I stopped momentarily when I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin...I still couldn't imagine how Edward could find me beautiful. I shivered slightly when I remember the first word he said to me..._You're beautiful. _

My lips felt tingle when I remember our kiss. It was gentle, but also passionate and dare I say...it's kinda _hot _too.

I blushed_._

And the way he offered our relationship as more than friend...

I admitted I was attracted to him too, but I need to make sure about it first. I was the first person who could get close to him after he got in to _Our Hearts. _His opinion could be blurred and a little biased. But, he is perceptive and smart. Surely, he knew our relationship is special. I do care for him, not only as an observer to her subject, but also as her friend and perhaps a little bit more. At least, that was Edward asking earlier.

I sat on toilet lid and ran my hand through my hair. I knew I shouldn't get involved with my subject in the first place. It's dangerous to me. But, as much as it's forbidden, but I can't help myself. I see something in Edward and I want to help him.

Surely, I supposed to help him in professional way, not in intimate way.

"Bella?"

I raised my head and saw Alice looked at me with sleepy eyes. I smiled. "Sorry, if I woke you up. I just want to brush my teeth and wash my face, but I think I get a little distraction."

Alice smiled tenderly and yawned. "No, it's alright. It's been a while since the last time I talk to you. So, how was it?"

I sighed. "Everything is good. My project is almost done and I only have two weeks left in _Our Hearts._"

Alice blinked. "Oh." She got in into the bathroom and sat on the bathroom floor. "And this makes you sad?"

I shrugged. "In a way, yes. I will miss those kids and the place. I've learned so much from them."

My best friend nodded. "How about him?"

I looked at her. Alice's blue eyes stared at me intently and my stomach clenched.

"Him?"

"Edward."

My heart skipped a beat.

I swallowed hard and I looked away from her eyes. "I will miss him too," I answered her in low voice.

I heard Alice sigh. "That's not what I meant, silly. I was asking how do you feel about him," she said to me.

I twisted my hands nervously. "Well...he's a nice guy...and..."

Alice chuckled. "See? You can't even answer my question properly."

I could feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"Bella?"

I raised my head and looked at Alice. She smiled and held my hand. "Do you like him?"

I took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "More than like, I think. I care about him and this thing really confused me."

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I'm not supposed to get involved with my subject."

"Well, Bella...as long as I remember, you're subject is Margaret, not Edward. And do you feel getting involved with her personally?"

"That's not the case, Alice."

"Then, what is it?"

"Because it's wrong!" I snapped at her and rose from where I sat. My breathing was getting shallow while Alice looking at me from the floor. "I care about her. I care about Edward. But, it's wrong because I shouldn't be like this. I supposed to treat them professionally, not personally. My project could be ruined."

She didn't answer me.

The bathroom went silent and the only sound echoed in the room was our breathing.

"And what was your lecturer said to you the last time you saw him?" Alice asked me calmly.

I closed my eyes and leaned to the wall. I opened my eyes again and looked at her. "He said it was good."

Alice shrugged. "So, it's not wrong."

"But-"

My words are cut because suddenly I saw Alice stood from where she sat and held my hands. "Bella, I know I'm not a Psychology student, but I learned so much from you. I think in your case, black and white doesn't apply. Sometimes you can live in grey world." And then, Alice gave me the meaningful look.

The grey world.

I know what she meant and I know it was actually didn't apply in my world.

But, just like Alice said the world is not exactly black and white. Sometimes we need to step into the grey world. And maybe that was what happening to me. I was stepping into the grey world the moment I saw Edward from the window. And I realized I could not turning back now.

"I don't know if I could do this, Alice," Suddenly I let the words came out.

Alice smiled. "You won't know if you don't try."

"But, what if I failed?" I asked her in desperation. I couldn't hurt Edward or Margaret again after what they had been through.

Alice sighed. "I don't think you're going to fail. If you do, they won't survive until this moment."

I smiled weakly. "You have so much faith in me."

Alice smiled back. "Not just me. But, they do too."

* * *

I was alone in Sunday because Alice had a date with Jasper. I didn't know how many times they were out for a date, but I think their relationship is getting more serious. Wow, who would have thought you could find a boyfriend by shopping at the mall? Maybe I could start shopping soon.

My phone was vibrated on my desk when I just finished my lunch at the cafe near my campus. I furrowed my eyebrows when I looked at the numbers. It was not register on my phone. I held my vibrating phone until suddenly it stopped. I erased the number and prepared to go home when my phone vibrated again. I rolled my eyes and looked at the screen. I had one message. I opened it, guessing it was from Alice telling me what time she will come home. But, instead of Alice, I received a message from someone I didn't expect at all.

_**Hey, Bella...**_**_  
__Um...it's Edward. I was the one who called you earlier, but I think you didn't recognize my number. If you're not busy, can you let me know when I could call you today? I miss you._**

**_Edward_**

I blinked several times.

How did he get my number?

Oh well...it wasn't surprise me. He could ask Kate or maybe Carlisle for my number. I smiled slightly and replied his text.

_**I'm on my way home. Call me 10 minutes later**_

_**Bella**_

I smiled again and put my phone on my pocket. I grabbed my bag and walked back to my dorm.

* * *

My phone vibrated again when I just put my bag on my desk. I glanced at the digital clock on Alice's desk and shook my head when I realized it was already 10 minutes passed. I sat on my bed and smiled. I pulled out my phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Hey, Bella," I heard the velvety voice on the other line and my heart skipped a beat. I heard Edward's voice so many times, but why his voice sounded so sexy on the phone? I shook my head slightly.

_Focus, Bella!_

"Um...hey," I answered him. I didn't know why, but I could feel myself blushing.

"You're not busy, aren't you?" Edward asked me. He sounded unsure.

I smiled and lay on my back on the bed. "No, it's Sunday. I usually just stay inside my room, listening to music or maybe fiddling around on the internet. Nothing much."

"Well, it's good, then. I don't want to disturb you."

I chuckled. "No, you're not." I pursed my lips. I wonder how did he get my number. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get my number?"

There was a pause for a moment before I heard him laugh nervously.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, so you think it's funny?"

Edward cleared his throat. "No, Bella. It's not. I'm sorry. I just...surprised."

"Surprised?"

"Uh...I already had your number for a while, but I wasn't sure to call you before because I know our...relationship were just...well, a friend. But, I can't lie to myself, Bella. I want to hear your voice. I miss you every time it comes to weekend because you're not here. So...let's just say I was gathering my bravery to call you now."

Honestly, my heart felt warm when I heard his confession and mostly his confession. No one ever did that to me before. But, I know it's risky too. If this didn't work, not only I who could get hurt, but him too.

"Bella? Are you angry with me?"

I took a deep breath. "No, Edward. I'm not angry. I just feel...so special."

I could hear him sigh. "You are special to me, Bella."

I nodded slowly and traced random pattern on the sheet. "But, it's also risky."

He sighed again. "Yes, I know, but I need you."

I closed my eyes briefly and opened it again. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you need me, Edward? Am I someone you need to help you survive or what?"

"What?" His voice was hurt.

I looked over to the ceiling. "You need to make sure, Edward. You need to-"

"I'm capable to sort out my feelings, Bella," his voice turned hard and cold.

I shivered.

"What is exactly your intention asking me that question?" Edward asked me coldly.

Hearing his cold voice reminded me to the early days when I just met him. Cold, distant, unsure...and my eyes brimmed with tears. This is exactly what I fear. I don't want to hurt him.

"Because I don't want to hurt you," I answered him with shaky voice. I fought hard for my tears not to fall, but I failed.

"Oh...Bella-"

"I can't hurt you, Edward," I answered him while wiping away my tears.

"Are you crying?" He asked in alarm.

I sniffed. "A little." GOD, I even couldn't remember the last time I cried.

He cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to...Damn it! Really, I'm sorry. Please..."

I took deep breaths. "I know. I understand. Don't worry."

Silence.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am," Edward said again.

I tried to smile. "It's okay. I just...feel sad when I remember the first time we met. You were so cold and distant."

Edward laughed lightly. "Not a best impression, eh? But, I'm improved."

I laughed back. "Yeah, I know." I pursed my lips. "So, what did you do in your spare time?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Well, nothing much. Just stay in my room all day. Boring."

I giggled.

"See? It's so much better to hear you giggle or laugh. I love it when you do that. Your eyes are sparkling."

My heart swelled again. My, this man really knows how to make someone feels special.

"Thank you," I smiled. "I bet you said that to another girl too."

Edward chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you, Bella, but...no. I've never complimented someone until now."

I blinked. Seriously?

"You're the first one."

"Really?" I couldn't resist asking.

"Yes."

I smiled. "Thank you, Edward."

"Anytime, Bella. Uh...I think I should let you rest now. Enjoy your Sunday, dear," he said again.

I laughed lightly. "You too, Edward. Bye."

"Bye. And, Bella..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I gasped and the line went dead.

* * *

Any normal girls will feel elated if someone confessed his love to her, but I think it doesn't apply to me. Edward's words still echoed in my mind and I was afraid to talk in my sleep so I couldn't sleep either. I was sure I didn't look good when I arrived at _Our Hearts _in Monday morning.

"Hey, Bella. Are you alright?" Margaret asked me when I met her in the main hall.

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "I just didn't get any sleep last night."

Margaret frowned. "You should get some sleep, Bella. You look exhausted."

I stifled a yawn. "No, I will be fine." And then, I looked at her. "How are you, by the way? You and Edward seem close. What did I miss during my absence?"

The young girl smiled. "Didn't Edward tell you anything?"

And now it was my turn to frown. "No. He said I should ask you and answer the question, please."

Margaret giggled. "You are cute when you're angry."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please."

"It's not a big deal. Bella. He helped me."

I raised my eyebrows. "Helped you?"

Margaret nodded and looked to the window. Several kids were playing soccer outside. "He helped me with Jeremy."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Jeremy?" An image of a boy with James crossed in my mind and I shivered. Yes, I remember him. "What happened with you and Jeremy?"

Margaret pursed her lips and looked back at me. "He was...trying to offer...things...to me."

"Things? What things?"

She shrugged. "You know...the illegal stuff."

I blinked several times. Illegal stuff? I tried to remember what Margaret told me about Jeremy and then I realized Jeremy was using drugs before he got in. My eyes widened.

"He offered you...drugs?" I asked her in disbelief.

Margaret nodded slowly.

"But...how? This place is supposed to be safe."

Margaret chuckled. "Yes, but this place is also fragile. I know that now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wish I was here at that time," I said apologetically.

She smiled timidly. "No, it's alright. Edward accompanied me all the time when you were not here."

I blinked again. "He did?"

She nodded again. "He really likes you, Bella. He is."

I took a deep breath. Wow, this is news. I rubbed my face tiredly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Margaret frowned again. "I think you should trying to sleep, Bella. Besides I have my therapy session today. I'm sure Kate or Garrett has a nice couch in their office for you to sleep in."

I nodded slowly. "I think so." I looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Margaret. I'm so proud of you."

She grinned.

I smiled and got up from my chair to walk back to the main building. Kate and Garrett were not in the office when I got there, but I spotted a nice couch to sleep in. Margaret was right, though.

I yawned again and suddenly I felt so exhausted. I put my bag on the floor and curled on the couch. I thought I was asleep when my head hit the comfortable couch.

I didn't know how long I was sleeping when I felt somebody stroked my hair gently. Hmm...I like it so I snuggled back to my sleep. Between my consciousness, I heard velvety voice murmured in my ear, "Sleep, my Bella. I love you."

* * *

**Well...finally, he said it ^_^**

**Oh, did you guys know about BD leaked pics? So HOT, right? :P Also, there are pictures from BD wrap party and Kristen's birthday celebration. Seriously, April 9 should become national holiday because it seems all the world is celebrating Kristen's birthday :)  
**

**And, I just updated my Robsten story, 'What Hurts The Most', the link is on my profile.**

**As always, please, kindly to leave your review.**

**Thank you ^_^  
**


	17. Edward's Decision

**Yeah, RL sucks...I know! But, I love writing very much so I will keep updating ^^**

**This is chapter 17.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Edward's Decision**

"Bella..."

Hmm...who's that?

"Bella...it's time to wake up, sweetie..."

The voice...it was different with the last one I heard.

"Bella...if you're not wake up now, you'll miss Edward's session."

Edward?

Oh!

Edward!

My eyes snapped open immediately and I was greeted with Kate's grinning face. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I looked again and it was still Kate. "Kate? What are you doing here?"

Kate's eyebrows shot up. "What am I doing here? This is my office, Bella and you're sleeping in my office."

Oops!

Oh yeah, I forgot I was sleeping on the couch. I blushed. "Sorry."

Kate smiled. "No, it's alright, Bella. I heard from Margaret that you need your sleep and she said you probably slept on my couch."

I smiled back. "I'm so tired. Sorry."

She chuckled. "Don't worry about that, Bella. Are you feeling better now?"

I took several deep breaths and ran my hand through my hair. "I think so. Thank you for letting me sleep here."

Kate shrugged and walked to her desk while I was sitting on the couch. "No problem, Bella. You need some sleep, by the way. You've been working so hard since you got here two months ago."

I nodded glumly. "I can't believe my time is almost over."

Kate smiled and sat on her chair. "I guess you like this place."

I looked at her. "More than like, Kate. I love this place."

Kate raised her head and smiled again to me. "That's good. I told you before these kids will teach you lots of things."

I smiled slightly. "What will happen to them after they released from this place?" I asked her again. This was the big question I've always wanted to ask Kate since I knew these kids.

Kate sighed. "Well, it's all up to them. They could continue their education and mostly they did."

I swallowed. Suddenly I remember what Carlisle told me about Kate and Garrett meeting in this place. "Is there any chances for them to become a volunteer here?" I asked cautiously.

Kate stopped for a moment and I studied her reaction. She looked surprise and her eyes unfocused for a moment. And then, she cleared her throat and continued to what she's been doing. "Probably."

I nodded mentally. Her answer was a confirmation enough for me. If she willingly talks to me about her past, then she will. But, if she's not, I won't push her.

"Why did you ask, Bella?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

Kate looked at me. "Why did you ask the last question?"

My heart skipped a beat. What should I say? I mostly couldn't tell her I knew her story from Carlisle. "No reason," I answered almost automatically.

Kate and I stared at each other and I began to feel uncomfortable from her gaze. She's not angry, to say the least, but she's curious. She knew I know something.

And then, she nodded slowly. "I just hope you don't believe so easily on what other people say about certain people."

I chuckled darkly from her words. Well, it's ironic. Because all the people in this place have said Edward is dangerous, but he's not. I smiled slightly and grabbed my bag from the floor. "Honestly, Kate, I've heard enough rumors in this place."

I stood from the couch and I could feel Kate's eyes bore to my back. Before I fully got out from her room, I turned around and looked at her. "Don't worry, though. I've never listened to those rumors until now. You can ask Margaret or Edward."

The look from Kate's face was priceless to see.

I smiled grimly. "Thank you for the couch, Kate. I'll see you around."

I turned around and walked out from her room without looking back.

* * *

I looked over for Edward all over the place, but I couldn't find him. I was about to spend my time with Margaret when I remember she has her therapy session this afternoon and that left me with no schedule. I sighed. Well, that's great. I fell asleep in Kate's office, left her office with unpleasant impression and now I got nothing to do.

I took a deep breath and then I heard my stomach growled. I grimaced. Yeah, I forgot I missed my lunch. I walked over to the cafeteria and hoping I could have my lunch there. I was lucky when I got there because they still had some food left. I placed my food on my plate and grabbed a glass of water before I walked to a vacant table near the window. I sat on the chair and started to eat my lunch when I heard familiar voice outside.

No, it's not just familiar voice.

It's Edward's voice.

And not just his voice...he's laughing!

I blinked and turned my head to look outside the window.

There...outside the window I saw a scene I've never imagined since I started my volunteer program in this place.

I saw Edward playing soccer with other kids. He looked so carefree and untroubled...and suddenly my heart fluttered. Seeing him like that sending shiver all around my body and my heart felt warm. He ran on the filed, chasing the ball and sometimes hit other kids playfully...his hair was in complete disarray and his T-shirt was half dirty, but I saw something from him.

This is the real Edward.

I gasped when I realized something.

I was indeed fall for him, both the real and disturbed Edward.

I was shaking slightly when I recognized the feeling. The attraction I felt for him, the caring I gave to him...it was all my love for him.

I continued to look at Edward playing soccer when one of the kids caught me staring and nudged Edward. He looked at the boy and then the boy motioned his head to my direction. I quickly looked back to my plate when Edward stared at me.

I really hope he didn't realize I was staring at him.

I started eating my lunch slowly and then I felt someone sat on the chair in front of me. I looked up and saw Edward smirked at me. His eyes glinted and my heart fluttered again in my chest.

"Hey," he said.

I blushed slightly. "Hey."

Silence.

"Um...how are you?"

I raised my eyebrows and chuckled. "Oh, Edward...that was so cute. Come on! Seriously! You asked me like we are just knowing each other."

He grinned sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry...I'm just happy to see you again."

I smiled and began to eat my food again. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward looked over to the window where the kids continued to play without him.

I swallowed my food and drank my water. "Just play with them, Edward. I'll be fine."

Edward looked at me and I shivered when I saw his eyes. "Sure, Bella. I will play again with them." He leaned over and smiled coyly. "With you."

I went rigid.

Is he kidding me?

"W-what?"

Edward grinned and lay back on the chair. "I will play with them along with you."

I blinked several times and laughed nervously. "Don't be ridiculous. I can't play soccer."

He scoffed. "Like I would believe that. Your dad thought you how to play dart. I don't believe it if you can't play soccer."

I rolled my eyes. "Soccer is a boy thing. I don't understand the rules of the game."

Edward shrugged. "It's simple. Just kick the ball, never let your opponents get the ball and make a goal."

"Uh-huh. See? It will be better if you're the one who play, not me," I said again.

"Please? Just one game," he pleaded with his eyes.

And honestly, who could resist those eyes.

I pursed my lips and looked over to the window. Seriously, I've never played soccer before, but somehow I believed Edward won't let anything happen to me. I looked back to Edward and he still studied my face.

I sighed. "Alright. Just one game, though."

Edward's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Great. So, are you finished?"

I nodded slowly.

"Come on," Edward grabbed my hand and I took my bag quickly. Whoa! Where did he get the energy?

We were half running to the field where other boys were still playing. They stopped playing when they saw the both of us. I could feel my cheeks were getting warmer, mostly when I realized Edward was still holding my hand.

"Hey, Edward. Ready to play again?" the tallest kid asked him.

I didn't quite remember the names of the kids here even though I almost spent my two months here. I recognized their faces, but not their names.

Edward smiled slightly and shrugged. "Yeah. And Bella here...she wants to play too."

I looked at him in disbelief and quickly turned to the smirking boy. "Oh, no...he asked me to play, but I already said no. Look, I think I will just sit there and-"

"Oh, come on, Miss. It will be fun. We won't bite," another kid told me.

I looked over to their faces and I could read hope and excitement. I looked over to Edward who smiled tenderly at me and my heart skipped a beat. I could bet not a single volunteer ever playing along with the kids. And even if Carlisle or Kate will kick me out of this place after catching me with them, it wouldn't be a matter to me. My time was almost up anyway.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok! I'm in."

"Yey!"

"Alright!"

"Come on, Miss."

"Yeah, Bella."

My heart felt warmer when I saw their excitement. I put my bag on the ground and started to walk to the field with Edward. All the kids were gathering now in the middle of the field and one of them held the ball.

"Alright...now, Miss Bella...our game is quite simple. No basic rule, just don' try to hurt anybody and try to make a goal. That's all. You will be with Nathan's team," he pointed to another kid and he nodded to me while I nodded back," and his team is Edward's opponent. Is that okay with you?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" Opponent or not, I will play with all of them.

"Ok, let's do it."

I followed Nathan and the rest of my team to the other side of the field. "Have you ever play soccer, Miss Bella?" Nathan asked me.

I blinked. "Well...just the basics. I used to play with my dad and my best friend back in my hometown, but it didn't consider as playing soccer."

They all chuckled and then Nathan smiled at me. He was a cute boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. "That won't be a problem, Miss. This is not World Cup. We're just playing for having fun. So, are you ready?"

I grinned. Seeing them so carefree made me relax a bit. "Count me in."

They all grinned back and we made a strategy on how to make a goal. It was simple, though. I was just told to try to bring the ball and pass it to another kid while he was the one who shoot the goal. Well, let's see how it goes in the field.

After everything was set, I tied my hair into ponytail before we returned to the center and so was Edward's team. He smiled at me while I narrowed my eyes. I knew he was come up with something.

"Ready?"

We stood at our position and then I heard the whistle. I was half running following my other team while one of them passing the ball to one another. When we were getting closer to the opponent's defense area, I ran faster and took the ball before Edward blocked my way.

"Where do you think you're going, honey?"

My heart almost leapt to my throat and then he grinned.

I narrowed my eyes. Oh, no...he won't get that so easily.

I smiled sweetly and then I saw Edward blinked several times. His eyes were unfocused for a moment. Sensing my opportunity, I ran again and knocked him to the ground accidentally. I passed the ball to my team mate as planned and then indeed he made a goal.

I jumped up and down while the other kids in my team laughed. I looked over to Edward who sat on the ground and now I felt guilty. I walked over to him and offered my hand. He looked up and I smiled. "Nice try, dude."

Edward rolled his eyes and took my hand...before he pulled me down with him. I yelped and fell to the ground...on top of him.

Our faces were so close to each other and my heart was beating so fast, I was sure Edward could feel it.

He looked at me tenderly. "What's wrong?"

I blinked. "I...uh...I thought you will make me fall to the ground."

Edward scoffed. "Bella, I'd rather kill myself than to let you fall to the ground."

I blushed. Oh, my...

"Hey, guys...are you going to ogle to each other there or are we continue playing?"

I was sure my face would deep red while Edward chuckled. He helped me get up on my feet and we continued to play. The game ran smoothly and I could see it was very good. We all laughed or teased each other. Sometimes Edward hugged me from behind or tucked my hair behind my ear whenever he got the chance. The other kids ignored our PDA or pretending it never happened; and for that, I was grateful.

The game won by my team and we all felt exhausted, but so happy. I looked over to my watch and realized it was almost 5 pm. My time was almost over. I thanked all the kids for letting me play and hugged them one by one. They all returned my hug and wish for me to play with them again. I smiled sadly. I just nodded.

I watched all of them walked to the main building while Edward still sat on the ground. I looked over to him and sat next to him. He was drenched with sweat and so was I, but I didn't care. He offered me a bottle of water and I gladly took it.

"So, what do you think?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "It was not so bad. I consider playing soccer more often."

Edward grinned. "Told you."

I smiled.

"But, is it true that your time here almost over?"

I nodded slowly and played with the bottle in my hand. "Yeah, next week is my final week." I looked at him. "What about you?"

He smiled glumly. "Same as you."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

Edward sighed and drank from his bottle. "My therapist said I was qualified to leave this place."

I shivered. I didn't know what to say. Happy, yes...relieved, of course...but, I also felt sad because I won't be able to see him again. And maybe we couldn't have a relationship.

"Are you happy about that?" I asked slowly.

He smiled. "Happy, yes...but also...sad."

"Sad?"

I looked at him, but he was looking to the ground. From the corner of my eyes, I saw a tall figure in the main building and I turned to see Carlisle stood at the window from the main hall. It was obvious he could see us both or maybe he was there all along, watching me playing with the kids. Carlisle smiled slightly and then turned around. He walked out from the main hall until I couldn't see him again.

"Bella?"

I looked over back to Edward. "Yes?"

He looked at me with his beautiful green eyes. "I already made my decision."

I blinked. "What decision?"

He stared deep at me and my heart fluttered again. He didn't remove his gaze from my face when he said, "I will return to Harvard."

* * *

**Bella plays soccer? Hehe...**

**Have you seen the new Breaking Dawn stills? Amazing, huh? Really can't wait for November.**

**And also don't forget to vote for 2011 MTV Movie Awards. Let's make it the 3rd times Best Kiss in a row for Robert and Kristen ^_^  
**

**Visit my blog http:/www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(com)com for chapter preview or follow me on twitter (tri4mut) for my story progress or my rambling tweets ^^ Also, feel free to ask me questions about my stories and I will answer it on my blog ^_^  
**

**As always, don't forget to leave your review ^^**


	18. My Story

**So sorry for the late update...RL is keeping me dizzy!**

**Thank you to my readers who leave questions and gave their reviews on my blog. It means A LOT to me ^^**

**This is chapter 18.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**My Story**

"Harvard?" I could hear myself said to him.

Edward nodded. "Yes. I want to continue my medical degree."

I smiled widely. Happiness filled my heart. This was indeed a great change. I couldn't be happier if he wanted to continue what he was left of. And then, my heart sank a little when I remember the distance which will separate us. I was on my senior year and I will graduate next year. Even if Edward and I had a relationship, I still have to wait for three or four more years for him to finish his degree not to mention his internship. I looked over to the bottle on my hand and played it absentmindedly. I love him, yes, but I couldn't force both of us to a uncertain relationship. I don't want to hold him too. Edward deserved better.

I raised my head and looked at him. Edward was playing with his shoe lace and his eyes were sad. My heart clenched slightly and I gingerly touched his shoulder. He looked at me immediately. I smiled tenderly, trying to hold the pain inside my heart. "It's good if you want to return to Harvard. Your family will be happy about that." Mostly Carlisle, I added mentally.

Edward snorted and his eyes wandered to the main building, to the big window where Carlisle stood earlier. A chill ran down my spine. Is it possible that he knew Carlisle was stood there earlier?

And then, Edward looked back and held my hand which still rested on his shoulder. He took my hand on his and the blood rushed in my veins. Edward looked at me deeply. "I don't return to Harvard to please my family or my father. I want to do better for myself and for my life...and mostly...I want to be a man who deserves you."

I almost gasped from his revelation. His green eyes bore to mine and I couldn't even breathe. I slowly took several breaths and squeezed his hand gently. "Don't do this for me. Do this for you."

Edward stared at me deeply. "No. I'm doing this for us."

I blinked. "Us?"

"Would you be someone special for me, Bella?"

My throat went dry. I knew he was serious, but this was also a serious situation. I just felt we were both not ready for that kind of commitment yet. Even if I did say yes, there was still a huge distance between the two of us.

"Does your silence means no?"

My heart broke a little when I saw Edward's eyes. I've never wanted to see him like this, sad and disappointed. I held both his hands and looked into his eyes. "Honestly, I can't answer that right now, Edward. There are still lots of issues that you need to settle first and I want to help you logically. Maybe I could give you my answer once we were back from Chicago." That was my plan, though. I hoped after going to Chicago and see Edward's life outside Our Hearts, I could make my decision.

Edward's eyes lit up. "Really?"

I smiled warmly. "Yes. Really."

Edward grinned widely and my heart beat turned erratic when I saw his boyish expression. At the moment, I thought I just saw the charming boy inside of him once again.

* * *

The next day, Kate informed me that Carlisle was expecting me at his office. Since our conversation yesterday, Kate seemed guarded around me. Either she felt guilty or she wanted to do nothing with me. I made a mental note to myself to resolve this problem before my time in Our Hearts were really over next week.

I knocked lightly on Carlisle's office door before he asked me to come in. He smiled when he saw me and I narrowed my eyes slightly. I didn't trust him yet, but in professional side, he was the one who asked me to assist his son. Therefore I needed to be professional too about it.

"Please, Bella. Have a sit."

I nodded slowly and dropped my bag on the floor after I sat on the chair across from him.

"I'm sure you know about my intentions to ask your presence today," Carlisle said to me.

I pursued my lips. "I'm not so sure, Carlisle. Is there anything that I need to know?"

He smiled slightly. "Ah, yes. Well..." He cleared his throat. "I'm sure you know about Edward's intention to return to Harvard. And I just want to say thank you for making him do that."

I stared at him blankly. I doubted he was truly sincere about that.

"It took a while for him to make the decision and I can see your presence influenced him a lot. Thank you, Bella."

I took a deep breath. "He didn't do it because of me. He wanted to do it for himself." And me, I added mentally. But, I kept the thought to myself. I didn't think it's the best idea to talk about our "relationship" right now.

Carlisle smiled again. "Yes, I know. He wanted to prove himself to you. I know him well."

I raised my eyebrows. "And?" I sensed there was something strange about his tone.

His corner lips twitched and suddenly I felt my entire body went cold.

"I want you to stay close to Edward until he finishes his degree."

A shiver ran down my spine. Was he just using me to stay close to Edward so he could get his medical degree? No wonder Edward dislikes this man so much. His mind was completely twisted between pride and honor.

I clenched my jaw. "I must say I decline."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

I clenched my fist. "I still have my own education, Dr. Cullen. And I'm sure Edward capable to finish his degree by himself. You don't need to bribe me." I narrowed my eyes. "Edward was right. You are not a good father."

Carlisle's eyes flashed with anger. "I suggest you think first before you speak, Miss Swan."

Oh?

Now, we were back to the 'Miss Swan and Dr. Cullen' thing?

This man is unbelievable.

I chuckled darkly. "And I suggest you put aside your pride and honor first regarding to your son. You can't buy him to obey you. I'm sure you're excited when you found out he will return to Harvard. But, with or without me, Edward already found his reason."

"What is that?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Why don't you find out yourself? It's a good start to know your son better."

I grabbed my bag from the floor and quickly rose from my seat. I needed to get out from here before I could explode. "Good day, Dr. Cullen."

I walked hastily and got out from his office. Once outside, I leaned myself on the wall and took a deep breath. I felt sorry for Edward and for Carlisle too. Their family was really a mess and I didn't think I could handle it if I were about to go to Chicago this weekend. Should I cancel it? But, when I remember Edward's eyes flashed with hurt, I couldn't even think to cancel my trip. I promised him. He could go this far for himself or probably for me too, why couldn't I do the same for him?

I ran my hand through my hair. Talking with Carlisle made me confused. Sometimes he was one step forward and now he was one step backward. He seemed don't know what to do with his son's progress and he didn't want Edward to return to his rebellion mode again.

What I found lacking was the motive. What things which drive them both become like this? From the time I spent with Edward, he told me everything, but for me it's not everything I needed to know. This was also another reason for me not to cancel my trip to Chicago.

I continued to walk to the main hall to see Margaret. I spotted her on one of the chairs and she smiled widely when she saw me. I smiled back and approached her. Once I arrived at her table, I saw lots of brochures on the desk and those were not just brochures. But, they were university brochures.

"Bella, what do you think? Columbia or Dartmouth?"

I blinked. "Uh...for what?"

Margaret giggled. "I need second opinion. I was weighing my choices between Columbia and Dartmouth. Which one do you think it's the best?"

I sat on the chair next to her and shrugged. "Do you already choose what major you're going to take?"

Margaret frowned. "Well...I'm still confused about that too."

I smiled slightly. "How can you choose your college if you don't know what major you will going to take?"

She blushed slightly. "I'm sorry. It's just...I've never done this before."

I chuckled. "It's alright."

"I'm just afraid I will make the wrong decision."

I patted her shoulder gently. Margaret looked at me and I smiled warmly to her. "This is your life, Margaret. You make your own choices."

"But, what if-"

"Wrong or right is not based on other people opinion," I interjected. "You decide what's best for you."

Margaret blinked and took a deep breath. "Alright." And then, she looked at me. "Will I ever see you again after next week?"

My heart clenched when I saw her eyes glistened. "Oh, my dear." I hugged her and she sobbed quietly on my shoulder. This was the first time I saw Margaret crying since I assisted her two months ago. "I'm sure we will. I can give you my phone number and maybe you can ask me to come to your graduation someday."

Margaret nodded and leaned away from our embrace. She wiped her tears and I stroke her hair gently. "Thank you so much for everything, Bella. "

There was no greater present for Psychology student than to hear your subject said those words to you. And no, she was not just my subject. She was my friend.

And now it was my eyes which glistened with tears. "No, Margaret. Thank you for trusting me. It means so much to me."

Margaret smiled and her tiny fingers wiped my tears. "I hope you can help lots of people like us in this place in the future and maybe you can help Edward."

My heart skipped a beat when she mentioned Edward. I laughed lightly, trying to hide my blush, although I knew it was useless. "I'll do the best that I can."

Margaret grinned and then she took a deep breath. "Alright...enough with the sappy mode."

I laughed again.

I was sure she will do great in college.

* * *

After having my lunch, I walked to the park to see Edward. He texted me during my lunch hour and told me he will be there if I wanted to find him. He sat on the green grass with Rubik cube that I gave to him and I chuckled lightly. He seemed to find a problem with the cube.

"Hey," I said to him when I sat next to him on the grass.

He looked up at me and smiled. My breath hitched when our eyes met. There was no doubt I fell for him too, but my logic side was winning all the time. We needed to work out more if we wanted this relationship to work.

"I see you are spending your quality time with your friend," I pointed to the cube on his hand, trying not to think about my thumped heart.

Edward scoffed and looked back at his hands. "Quality time, indeed."

I chuckled lightly.

After several tricks, he gave up and put the cube back on his bag. He looked at me. "So, what are we going to do today?"

I shrugged. "Depends on you. What do you want to do today?"

He smiled slightly. "Let's just talk about us."

I blinked. "Us?"

Edward shrugged. "Well...yeah, I want to know more about you. Like why you choose Psychology and not other major such as economic or literature."

I chuckled. "Um...mostly because I suck at economic and I'm not smart to learn about literature. As I said before, I have ability to ...let's just say...understand people."

Edward nodded thoughtfully. "When was the first time you assist other people?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What? You will tell the world about it?"

He smirked. "No. Only my piano."

I laughed lightly and he smiled. Edward raised his hand and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. My body felt warm instantly.

"I just don't understand why a beautiful girl like you would want to spend her time with people like us. The abandoned one. She could do much better," Edward said in low voice.

His eyes stared at me and I couldn't look away. "I feel much better if I could help people," I answered him in a daze.

Edward dropped his hand and sighed. "If I remember the first time I spoke to you, how I yelled at you...I can't imagine you will handle a situation like that for the rest of your life." And then his eyes found mine again. "What is it feels for you, Bella? The first time you help people?"

I took a deep breath and looked over to the big building in front of me. "It was two years ago," I started my story, trying to remember my first case. "I assisted two young girls."

"Two?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "One girl suffered because her father blamed her constantly about her mother's death while the other girl suffered because her father blamed her for the death of his wife when she gave birth to her."

"Holy s-...sorry," Edward said quickly.

I chuckled and looked at him. "The same case, but different situation."

"And what did you do?"

I smiled tenderly. "After having several sessions apart with them, I decided to meet them both along with their father."

Edward blinked.

"It's not the best thing to do, even my lecturer against it, but I insisted they should meet and also their father should meet too."

I paused and looked at Edward. He was still looking at me.

"I arranged a meeting in a room with double mirror."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

I nodded slowly and pulled my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and closed my eyes briefly. I remember the time when my two subjects and their father met. It was an emotional moment for me. I opened my eyes and stared at the kids who play soccer on the field.

"Finally, their father understands and my subjects could learn not to blame themselves. Even my lecturer appraised me at that time. I was so happy I could help them too."

I took a deep breath.

"And then...what happened?" Edward asked me in low voice.

I smiled sadly. "One of my subjects died because of a car accident. Drunk driver. And her father committed suicide the day after he buried her daughter."

"Dear Lord," I heard Edward muttered.

I looked over at him. "You might be not in a good terms with your dad, but at least try a way to compromise."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I never knew anything about this before. Bella, you're amazing."

My heart felt warmer. No one ever complimented me before. Not that I was looking for compliment, but still to hear someone appreciate what I've done really meant a lot to me.

I smiled. "Thank you." I took a deep breath. "Well, that was another boring story of Bella Swan."

Edward scoffed again. "Not a boring story. But, it's a very wonderful story." He looked at me and smiled. "It showed me how strong you are and how special you are."

I smiled back. "You're the only on who said to me...after all these years."

Edward nodded and patted my shoulder gently. "I will say that to you from now until then."

Our eyes locked at each other and I could see his sincerity and his love for me. Edward raised his hand slowly and stroked my hair before someone called him and asked him to join them for a game.

Edward looked at me and I grinned. "Just play. I'll stay here and watch you."

His eyes lit up and he kissed my forehead gently before ran to the middle of the field. I put my chin between my knees and watched Edward playing with other kids.

I will do my best not to let the same thing happen to his family.

Edward and Carlisle need to find their family love back.

And I will do that when I visit their home in Chicago.

* * *

**So, are you guys ready for MTV Movie Awards? I hope Robert and Kristen could win all the categories they are nominated.**

**Visit my blog to read preview from the upcoming chapter: http:/www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**As always, don't forget to leave your review.**

**Thank you ^^**


	19. Edward's Home

**Chapter 19**

**Edward's Home**

Days progressed slowly after my last conversation with Edward. And my days in Our Hearts were turned in slow mode too. Margaret was busy with her appointment with her sponsor who will give her the scholarship, Edward was busy with his therapy session and Kate...well...she seemed a little bit tense since we had our last conversation. She even distanced herself from Garrett. I was beginning to think it was because my confrontation with her, but my Psychology side told me it was because other things.

The day when I will go to Chicago came closer and I was beginning to feel anxious. And also worried. I don't know what things will wait for me there. Is it good or bad? Will my presence in Edward's family will bring them back together again or the opposite way? I asked for my lecturer opinion about this and he said sometimes we need to think and look from our subject's side. It's risky because it could blur our rational opinion, but it's also the good way to understand our subject's motive. And speaking about my lecturer, I gave him my final project and I will do the presentation one day before my day in Our Hearts ended.

One day before my trip to Chicago, I found Kate in her office looking disgruntled and sad. She seemed busy collecting some files on a cabinet when I came in to the office to take my bag. I glanced at her and noticed her puffy eyes, but I didn't say anything. I continued to walk to take my bag when I heard her slumped on the floor and crying. I blinked and looked at her. Kate was crying in front of half-opened cabinet and her papers were scattered around the floor. My heart clenched and quickly approached her.

"Kate? Kate?" I shook her shoulder gently and with my other hand, I closed the cabinet. "Hey? Are you alright?"

She nodded and sniffed. She wiped her tears hastily and looked at me. "Yeah, I guess so."

I frowned. "Wait here." I got up quickly and grabbed a plastic cup from the water dispenser in the corner of the room. I poured the water to the cup and gave it to her. While she was drinking, I grabbed some tissues and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said to me.

I nodded and collected the papers around her. I put it on her desk and sat next to her. Kate leaned herself on the cabinet and I mimicked her move.

"Life's sucks," suddenly she said.

I chuckled. "Tell me about it."

"I'm sorry you have to see that."

"That's okay."

Silence.

"I heard you will go to Chicago tomorrow with Edward and Dr. Cullen."

I smiled slightly. "I know you will find out soon enough."

Kate smiled too. "It's hard to keep secrets in this place."

I laughed heartily. Yeah, I remember Edward said the same thing to me in the beginning of our times together.

"So, how's Edward?"

"He's good. Better than we first met," I answered her.

Kate nodded. "Do you have any plans after next week?"

I shrugged. "I will finish my degree, of course. And after that...I don't know...maybe I will open my own consulting agent or just work in social service."

"Will you do that in here?"

I shook my head slowly. "I don't know about that either. It could be anywhere. DC, Florida, Boston...any places will need Psychology service."

Kate nodded slowly. "Garrett wants to continue his education to master degree while I want to stay here. We have lots of arguments about that." She sighed and ran her hand through his hair. "Sometimes it's difficult to have a relationship with someone who has a dark past."

I raised my eyebrows.

Kate looked at me. "I can see Edward has feelings for you. I just want you to be careful, Bella."

I took a deep breath and leaned myself back to the cabinet. "I haven't decided about that yet. One thing for sure is I don't want to hurt him. I want what's best for him."

I felt Kate touched my shoulder and I looked at her. She smiled at me. "You already are the best thing for him. He changed because of you."

I smiled back. "Maybe, but I told him to do it for himself and not just because of me." I looked over the ceiling again. "I never dream I will find someone who could make my heart skip whenever I see him in this place."

Kate chuckled. "I understand that feeling. Just be careful, Bella."

I grinned. "You said it's difficult to have relationship with someone who has a dark past. But, of course it's not impossible."

Kate raised her eyebrows. "So, you decided to have a relationship with Edward, then?"

I shrugged. "Like I said before I haven't decided yet. Let's see about that next week."

Kate nodded. "I hope you have a great time in Chicago."

I smiled. "Thank you, Kate. I hope you can find a way to solve your problem with Garrett."

She nodded back.

I got up from my sitting position and grabbed my bag. "Is it alright to leave you now?" I asked her.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Thank you, Bella. Enjoy your holiday."

I smiled slightly and walked out from her office.

Yeah, I really hope so too.

* * *

I read my book while Edward was busy with his Rubik cube next to me. We were sitting in the garden in the middle of the building area. Today is a quite day; none of the kids were playing soccer. I glanced at Edward sideways when I heard him grunted and he put the cube harshly on the grass. He took some deep breaths and closed his eyes. I watched his expression turned calmer and then he opened his eyes. My heart did the erratic rhythm again and I tried to smile when our eyes met.

"It's funny for you, isn't it? Watching me like this?" he grumbled.

"If it was funny, I would have laughed. But, I didn't, did I? That means you're not funny," I answered him and then returned to read my book.

I heard Edward sighed. "I'm sorry."

I looked back at him. "You're doing well. You can control your anger...most of it."

Edward smiled grimly. "I want to do better than that."

I held his hand and Edward's eyes flashed to mine. "You will. It takes time. You already had the will to control it. It's a good sign."

He blinked several times and nodded slowly. I pulled my hand back, but Edward quickly held my hand this time. The world stopped spinning for me in a moment.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you?" he asked me.

"About what?"

"Going to Chicago."

I took a deep breath. "No. I want to go. I haven't been to Chicago. I'm sure it's a wonderful place."

Edward smiled and his gaze turned dreamy. "It is."

I smiled back and he played with my fingers while my heart was beating rapidly in my chest. His touch was warm and comforting.

"I'm just afraid," Suddenly he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Of what?"

"I'm afraid after you see my family, you will say no and I can't see you anymore."

I almost gasped. Actually that was what haunted me the most. What if I found that it was all not worthed? Will I end up hurting Edward?

I looked into those green eyes and seeing him looking at me with pained eyes. My body almost shook when I saw Edward trembled slightly. He was afraid.

I quickly did something instinctively. I cupped his face and tried to hold his gaze. "Edward, look at me."

His eyes already blank and I almost panic. Oh no! Not this time.

"Edward!" I said again. "No one is going to leave you. I will be here. I'm here."

He looked at me blankly and I took a deep breath. "I won't leave you, Edward."

Slowly, his gaze becoming more focus and I almost breathed the sigh of relief. I leaned my forehead to his and hugged him. Edward hugged me back tightly and I closed my eyes.

Yes, I could do this.

As his observer and his friend...and hopefully his 'someone special'.

* * *

I packed my things before I went to bed the night before my departure. I only bought one backpack and Alice insisted I should bring one formal dress in case something happened in Chicago.

"What could something happen in Chicago?" I narrowed my eyes at her when she handed me a blue dress.

She shrugged. "You'll never know. Just take this dress, Bella. I got a feeling you'll need it."

"Uh-huh. I learn not to argue with you when it comes to your 'feelings'," I quoted the word with my fingers and Alice laughed lightly.

I smiled and took the dress from Alice's hand. I carefully folded it and put it on my backpack. For the up tenth time, I really hope everything is going to fine. And I really mean everything.

"Don't worry, Bella."

I blinked and looked at my best friend.

She smiled brightly. "Everything is going to be alright."

I chuckled lightly and zipped my bag. I rose on my feet and sat next to Alice on the bed. I sighed. "Yeah, I hope you're right."

Alice grinned and wrapped her arm on my shoulders. "I'm always right."

We both giggled.

* * *

I will take my flight with Edward in the afternoon and I decided to spend my time in Our Hearts before I went to Chicago. Our flight will be short, not more than two hours. I was anticipating myself if I had to take the flight with Carlisle, but apparently he already went to Chicago in the morning. I guessed he prepared everything or 'situated' everything back in their home. I only grinned mentally. This could be very interesting.

I talked with Margaret about her scholarship and she decided she wanted to study science. It's good for her. I know she can do it. I spent my lunch time with her outside from a small cafe and then returned to Our Hearts. We separated when Edward approached me around 2 pm. He was just like me, only carrying one backpack. However I silently pray the blue dress which Alice insisted me to bring will come in handy when the time is come.

We took a cab to the airport and we arrived to our terminal to check our plane ticket and our belongings. Edward and I didn't speak much, but sometimes he smiled at me when our eyes met. He looks happy even though he already had several therapy sessions. We waited several minutes before our flight was announced. Finally, here I am inside of the plan which will take me to Chicago for the first time. I almost giggled when I imagined my mom's face if I told her about this.

Edward fell asleep during the flight and he accidentally leaned his head on my shoulder. Not that I mind. He really needs to rest. I looked over to his sleeping face and stroked his hair gently. I couldn't resist myself to kiss his forehead. Deep down inside, I care about him. So much. And I really want the best for him.

We landed in Chicago airport when the day turned twilight. Edward looked a little bit fresh after having a short sleep on the plane. We stopped a cab again and Edward gave the driver his home address. Since the day already turned dark, I couldn't give much attention to the scenery outside my window.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll take you to see Chicago tomorrow morning," Edward said.

I looked at him. That was the first time he spoke to me since we arrived in Chicago. He smiled slightly and I smiled back. "I'd love that. Thank you."

And then, I returned to look outside my window. The scenery now changed into more suburban area and I could see the blocks of houses. I've googled what is Chicago homes look like and it really not much in difference. Our taxi slowed down and we arrived at a very luxury home. Edward paid the driver and I instantly knew we already arrived. I opened my door and Edward held the door for me with our bags on his free hand.

We stood next to each other in front of the beautiful house when the taxi sped away. Neither of us made a move.

"So..."

I grinned and looked at him. "So...are you going to let me in or we have to camp outside?"

Edward chuckled. "I won't let us camp outside, that's for sure." He sighed and looked over to the house again.

I watched his face closely and slowly held his hand. Edward looked down to our hands and his gaze fell on me. I smiled slightly. "Let's see what your family look like."

Edward laughed lightly and nodded. "Good idea."

We walked to the front door and Edward took a deep breath before opened the well-polished door. The house was not quite. We could hear soft music from the living room.

Edward closed the door behind us and cleared his throat. "Mom, Dad. We're here."

There are several noises before a woman with caramel colored hair and green eyes came out from the living room. Her eyes shone brightly when she saw us.

"Oh, Edward. It's good to have you home again," she said to Edward and gave him a hug.

Edward returned her hug and murmured, "Me too, Mom."

I smiled slightly.

Edward's mom released her hug and then she smiled at me.

"Mom, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mom, Esme," Edward introduced us.

I nodded slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

She giggled and waved her hand. "No need to call me that, my dear. Please, call me Esme." She also gave me a hug and I returned it a little bit awkwardly.

"Oh...hi, Bella."

Esme's body turned rigid when she heard Carlisle's voice, but then she quickly composed herself. He released her hug and smiled at me although it didn't reach her eyes.

"Bella!" Another voice heard and I almost winced when I recognized the voice.

I grimaced. "Hi, Emmett. Nice to meet you again."

Emmett didn't look any different since the last time I saw him. He grinned widely and hugged me tightly. I laughed lightly when he twirled me around a little bit. He released his hug and then looked at Edward. They both hugged too.

"Are they here?" A female's voice was heard and we all looked at the living room direction.

I blinked several times when I saw the blond woman while she stopped on her feet when she saw me.

"You're Bella? The one that The Cullens brothers have been talk about?" Her voice flat an icy.

Oh, really?

Well, that's flattering...to be honest.

"I don't know about The Cullens brother part, but, yes, I'm Bella," I smiled again. "Hello, Miss Hale."

I swore everyone in the room almost gasped at the same time while Rosalie narrowed her eyes on me.

"Dinner is ready," she said icily and turned around on her heels back to the living room.

"You know her?" Edward asked me in amazement.

I shrugged.

"Well, I guess it's dinner time. Shall we?" Carlisle spoke again.

This is going to be a very good time, indeed.

I grinned widely.

* * *

**Well, Rosalie...we meet again. Lols.**

**You can find the link to the picture of Edward's home on my profile ^^  
**

**You can read the progress of my stories, ask me questions and read my Robsten stories on my blog: http:/ / www (dot) ffamoet (dot) wordpress (dot) com**

**Thank you so much for still waiting for my updates and reading my stories.**

**You guys are really awesome.**

**And of course, kindly enough to leave your review ^_^**

**Thank you.**


	20. The Windy City

**I hope you don't mind for a little drama :D**

**Thank you for all your support and reviews ^_^**

**This is chapter 20**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**The Windy City**

Edward escorted me to the dining room, following the rest of his family. Rosalie stood next to the table and Emmett quickly approached her. If from the outside you could see how much elegant Edward's house is...well, it was more in the inside. I could tell Edward's family is a high class one, a type of social cluster which is interesting to be a subject to social problems. I shook my head mentally. Damn! Even I could think like that in this kind of situation.

Carlisle gestured us to have a sit and we all sat on the dining room chair. I sat with Edward with Carlisle and Esme in front of me and Rosalie and Emmett on the other side of the table. The room suddenly turned uncomfortable.

"Shall we begin?" Carlisle broke the tension.

Seconds later, the sound of fork and knife filled the room. None of us spoke when we ate. I enjoyed my food and sometimes glanced to Edward's family. Rosalie narrowed her eyes on me when our eyes met and Edward smiled softly when our gaze met. I smiled back and continued with my food while my brain was pondering if this was the situation I will involve whenever I have a family dinner with The Cullens. Definitely needs an ice breaker.

"So, Bella...How do you know Edward?"

I was expecting the question was from Esme, but apparently I was wrong. Rosalie asked me the question with flat voice and her calculating eyes stared at me.

"Is that even matter, Hale?" Edward said back with clenched teeth.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Of course it is. I mean...I know you're spending your pathetic time in that place and suddenly you come home with _that _girl."

"Do you have problem with that?" Edward's voice was dangerously menacing now, but she didn't seem affected. Hmmm...interesting.

I glanced around the room and saw Esme rubbed her temple while Carlisle sighed and played with his napkin.

"Oh, come on, Rose. Cut this shit. This is the first time we have a family dinner. You don't have to ruin that, alright?" This time it was Emmett who said the words.

"Ruin? I was just asking Bella how she met Edward." And then, she turned to me again. "Are you one of the troubled kids there? I know there's something wrong with you when we first met."

"Hale! That's enough!" Edward shouted.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle spoke and all of us turned our heads to him. "Will you please not act like you own this family? This is my house. I know you're dating Emmett, but that doesn't mean you own this house."

Ah!

I understand now and I have to repress the urge to smile.

She feels threatened with me being here. She is afraid all the attention will be given to me and no one in this family will pay attention to her anymore.

I also understand why Edward seemed worried about my decision after I met his family. All I can tell is his family really sucks.

"Rose, please," Emmett said, half-pleading to the blonde.

"If you don't quickly to judge, Miss Hale, you will find that _this _girl is not what you think," Carlisle said again.

I raised my eyebrows. Oh? So, he defends me right now?

Carlisle looked at me and smiled while I returned it slightly. He was sincere...well, half of it...while the other half, he wants to save the pride of his family. I almost rolled my eyes on that one.

"Why don't you tell Miss Hale how you met Edward, Bella?"

I looked around the table and saw Esme smiled at me while from the corner of my eyes, I saw Edward smirked slightly. I took a deep breath. "I'm a volunteer in Our Hearts," I said to all of them, although I was sure they all know...at least some of them.

"A volunteer?" Rosalie asked mockingly.

I looked at her straight in the eye. "Yes. I attend UMD in North Dartmouth, Massachusetts. Majoring in Psychology."

She blinked several times as if she didn't believe me.

"I'm not one of the troubled kids, but I know all of them. I even helped one of them to get a scholarship. Anything you want to know about me, Miss Hale?" I asked sharply.

This time, Edward and Emmett smirked while Rosalie looked embarrassed.

"Next time, ask someone nicely, Hale," Edward spoke.

The dinner ended awkwardly. Rosalie quickly said goodbye and left the house. She didn't even talk to me after her fiasco. Edward showed me their guest room and gave me a quick tour so I could familiar with the house. And then, he left me in the room to give me time to prepare my bed. I took a quick shower and changed my clothes before going back to my room. I looked over to the big window and stared to the night sky. It was a quiet night with lots of twinkle stars, one of my favorite nights. I walked to the window and opened it. I gazed into the black sky. So far, my holiday was great. But, I know there will be more to come. And I know it's not going to be easy.

A soft knock startled me and I turned my head to the door.

"Bella? Are you already asleep?" I heard Edward's voice and I smiled.

"Not yet. Come in," I answered him.

The door slowly opened and he smiled when our eyes met. Edward already wore his sleeping outfit, but he still looked handsome. My heart turned erratic when I realized this was the first time we spend the night together...literally.

"What are you doing?" he asked me after standing next to me.

I returned my gaze to the night sky. "Looking at the stars. They are beautiful."

"Yes, they are," he said back in dreamy voice.

I looked back to him and he was staring intently at me. That was when I realized he didn't talk about the stars at all. I blushed slightly.

Edward smiled and stroked my cheek. My heart beat increased. "I miss your blush."

I smiled slightly.

Edward scooted closer with his hand still in my cheek. I couldn't tear my gaze from him. He looked at me lovingly. "Can I kiss you?" he asked me, barely audible.

We were so close, our faces almost touched and I could feel his breath on my face. I lost all the reasoning and could only nod.

His lips met mine and gently began to kiss me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms on his neck while his hands wrapped my waist. Edward deepened the kiss and hugged me closer. I couldn't fight at all. My brain told me to stop, but my body betrayed me. He felt so warm and his smell was so masculine, it made me dizzy. My hand moved with its own will to his hair and knotted on the bronze tresses. Edward groaned lightly and ended our kiss. He leaned his forehead to mine. Our breathing was still haggard. The kiss was amazing. I closed my eyes to control my breathing and my thumped heart.

"Are you alright?" I heard him asked me.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He looked at me with bright green eyes. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "I hope you didn't find me too forward."

"No, it's ok. I miss you too. It's just...we need to settle things first," I comforted him.

He nodded and stroked my cheek again. "I know we've never talked about our personal life before, but...have you...you know?"

I chuckled lightly. So, we will have this 'talk'.

"I don't know if you believe me, but no. I'm a virgin," I said to him and biting my lip, feeling my cheeks getting warm again.

Edward smiled slightly. "A beautiful girl like you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Beautiful?"

"Yes, you're beautiful. That's the one thing I notice when I first saw you from the window."

I studied his face and stroked his cheek. "How about you? Have you ever...?" The thought of him doing that kind of thing with other girls almost pained my heart. But, he's a guy and human. I needed to be brave.

Edward smiled slightly. "No. Never."

I blinked. "Really?"

This time it was him who raised his eyebrows. "You don't believe me?"

I shrugged. "Well...I mean, you're handsome. I just can't believe you never do...that."

He chuckled and sat on the window. I followed his move and we sat next to each other. "I want to do that with someone I really love. I want it to be special."

"That's so classic," I joked.

We both laughed and then he sighed. "I'm sorry about Rosalie. I have no idea why Emmett invited her to dinner."

I smiled. "It's ok. It's not like I didn't get that kind of treatment for the first time. I'm getting used to it."

He frowned. "You've always said that when someone treated you bad. I start to think you really do have brave heart and strong."

I looked over to the night sky. "In Psychology, I learn there's always a motive behind someone's action. I learn not to get emotionally so quickly."

"Do you do that all the time?" he asked me.

I looked at my hands. "Most of the time."

"How about your feelings?"

My head shot up.

Edward smiled softly. "I've read it somewhere. Sometimes you need to express how you feel. Even it's anger or disappointment." He caressed my cheek again. "And mostly...love."

I almost gasped.

And then he dropped his hand and looked over the window. "But, hey...you know yourself better. It's only one stupid article, though."

No.

The article is not stupid.

I've been thinking about it too. Should I give a chance to my heart to express my feelings? If I did, could I go back to think rationally? This feeling...the feeling I feel for Edward is new to me. I care about him, I want to see him happy and it's not only because he is my subject. Because I know deep down inside he means a lot to me.

"Bella?"

I raised my head to look at him.

Edward smiled again. "You are amazing, Bella."

"Thank you." Honestly, that was all I could say to him.

Edward held my hand and looked again to my eyes. "What would you say if I take you to see Chicago tomorrow?"

I smiled. "I'd love too."

* * *

Edward woke me up early in the morning. After having my shower and changed my clothes, I ate my breakfast prepared by Esme. Edward and I ate in the dining room, just the two of us. I felt bad because I didn't get the chance to spend time with Edward's parents, but Edward didn't seem to care either. He already showered too and changing his clothes. We were ready for our day.

I was expecting to see expensive cars, but he took a bus instead. Not that I minded. But, still I was curious.

"Don't you have a car?" I asked him when we sat on our seats on the bus.

Edward looked at me in surprise, but smiled seconds later when he saw my curious eyes. "I do. But, my dad took away my driving license before I got in into Our Hearts." He shrugged. "Even though I still have the license, I will prefer to use the bus." He smiled at me and held my hand. "It feels more intimate."

And I blushed while he was chuckling.

He took me see the famous Lincoln Park. The one thing I remember about this place is this is where Linkin Park got the name for their band. And then, he took me to see some famous buildings, places and of course The Harpo studio.

"You watch Oprah?" I asked him in disbelief.

Edward grinned. "Not me. My mom likes the show."

I rolled my eyes.

We had our lunch at the cafe in town and then continue to walk on the park. Edward bought me ice cream and we sat on the bench in front of the small lake. The sun was blazing, but it was not too hot. The strong wind made the weather was still nice. No wonder Chicago was also known as The Windy City.

We watched people around us and I watched a family with their baby not far away from us. They looked so happy and I smiled involuntarily.

I finished my ice cream and ready to tell Edward we could continue our walk when suddenly he asked, "Why are you asking about the car?"

My eyebrows shot up and I turned my head to look at him. "Huh?"

Edward took a deep breath. "When we were on the bus, you were asking about my car. I just want to know why."

Oh.

I shrugged. "Just curious. People like you usually have expensive cars and show it off to other people. But, you didn't. And it made me curious." I frowned. "Why did you ask?" A strange gut in me screamed he thought of me as a gold digger.

He sighed and run his hand on his hair. "Nothing, Bella. For all my life, people around me always look at me as Dr. Cullen's son who owns everything. They never see me for who I am." He looked at me and smiled. "I'm so relieved to have one true friend like you."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You were thinking about me being a gold digger, weren't you?"

His smile faltered and guilty flashed on his eyes. "For a moment, yes. I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." He sighed and pulled his hair. "Damn it!" he muttered.

I sighed and gently pulled his hand from his hair. Edward looked at me immediately. His eyes full with guilt. I smiled. "I'm not angry. It's normal for you to think that way. That means you still have your consciousness with things happen around you and you're not living on your own world." I sighed. "But, please. You should have known me better."

He nodded frantically and held my hands. "I know, Bella. I know. I'm sorry...please, forgive me."

I smiled. "No, it's alright." I pursed my lips. "Although, you can do something for me."

Edward blinked. "Um...what kind of something?"

I titled my head. "Well...I've heard about the famous deep-dish pizza. I want to taste that."

He grinned and his eyes shone brightly. "As you wish, my lady."

I grinned back and we laughed together.

* * *

We returned to Edward's house when sun already set and he held my hand the entire way home. We talked about random things and it was nice to see him so free. He was not like the Edward I knew from Our Hearts although I know he's still there somewhere.

When we reached near his house, suddenly he stopped and his body turned rigid. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over to his house. There was a black Audi in front of his house.

"Are you expecting a guest?" I asked Edward.

"No," he answered shortly through clenched jaw.

My heart skipped a beat. This is not good.

"Okay," I said in low voice.

Edward pulled my hand slightly and we continued to walk to his house. He glared at the black car and then opened the front door. We walked in and Edward didn't even tell his family we're home. When we walked to the living room, I could see Edward's family and Rosalie along with four other people I didn't recognized. Their hair were blond and dark and all of their heads turned into our direction. Edward gripped my hand and I realized we were still holding hands. I tried to remove my hand from him, but he didn't budge.

Two of the younger family members smiled at Edward while one of them, the one with strawberry blond hair approached us quickly, but she stopped when she saw our hands. She narrowed her eyes slightly and looked at both of us. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Edward, it's so glad to have you here. Why don't you tell me you're coming home?" she asked Edward sweetly. Way to sweet, I might add.

"Who told you that I'm coming home?" Edward ignored her sweet greeting and his eyes flashed to Rosalie. "Hale?"

Rosalie shrugged as like nothing happened, but I knew better. She knows this woman and probably she knows this woman has feelings for Edward. I sighed internally. My holiday just keeps going better.

The blond woman frowned. "Why are you so rude, Edward?" And then, she looked at me. "And who is she?"

Suddenly the room felt heavy. I glanced at Edward sideways, wondering how he will answer the question and I was sure everyone in the room was feeling the same.

Edward smirked. "She's my girl."

* * *

**So, who's the woman? Well...find out on the next chapter, of course :D**

**The links to Lincoln Park and the deep-dish pizza are on my profile :)**

**Visit my blog for updates or to read my Robsten stories: http: / www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Replace the (dot) with . and no space, of course :)**

**As always, your reviews are highly appreciated ^_^**


	21. The Revelation

**Thank you for all your love, support and reviews for this story ^^**

* * *

**You are the bows from which your children as living arrows are sent forth.  
Kahlil Gibran**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**The Revelation**

I held my breath.

He really did call me 'his girl'.

I glanced over the room and I saw Emmett's smirk, Esme's genuine smile, Carlisle's raised eyebrows, Rosalie's rolled eyes and the most shocking was the blonde's widened eyes. I didn't even bother to look to the other person in the room. I was sure their reaction would be the same.

Edward never once let go of my hand and I knew he was serious.

The blond woman scoffed. "Your girl? What about me? Did you forget me already? I thought we had a great time together."

This time it was Edward who scoffed. "What about you? You are just my friend." And then, he glanced to the other adults in the room. "Or your family is my dad's friend."

"Edward!" Carlisle warned him.

"Do you think I don't know your intention, Dad?" Edward blurted out. His hand gripped my hand tightly and he was trembling. I looked at him immediately. His jaw clenched and his eyes burned in anger. _Oh, no!_

I touched his arm gently, hoping I could distract him from his temper. "Edward, please calm down," I said in low voice.

Edward didn't budge. "I know all your intention, Dad. You want fame. You want honor. But, not at once you want me or Emmett or Mom-"

"Edward Cullen! That's enough!" Carlisle shouted. He balled his fist and I started to get worry. This is not good. I remember when they hit each other at Carlisle's office.

"No! It's not enough!" Edward shouted back. He let go of my hand and walked a few steps to the center of the room. The blond woman smirked a little when Edward was letting go of my hand.

"Whatever I do, it's not enough for you. You rule my life. You've made Mom almost k-"

"I did that for you!" Carlisle interjected.

Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Do you have any ideas how much I try to become like this? So, I could pay your college or bought you a car," Carlisle said again.

Edward chuckled darkly. "It's funny how you use your stupid 'guilt' card, Dad. I'm not 12 years old boy anymore. You can't buy me."

"Edward..." Suddenly the blond woman stepped in and touched Edward's arm lightly. I blinked several times when an unfamiliar sense surged into my body. I didn't like her touching Edward. I didn't like it all. My heart beat increased when I realized I was jealous.

Edward turned his head immediately and glared at her. "What?"

The woman flinched and let go of her hand. "Don't be so rude to your dad, Edward. He loves you." And then, she smiled. "I love you."

My stomach knotted.

Edward smirked. "Do you? Or you love me because of my family's wealth?"

Everyone in the room gasped, only Emmett who still smirking. He must have been waiting for this moment.

The blond woman narrowed her eyes and laughed lightly. "How could you think of that, Edward?" And then she gestured at me. "What about her? Do you think she gets close to you not thinking about your wealth?"

"Leave Bella out of this!"

"Oh...so her name is Bella?" She smirked and approached me. Her blue eyes blazed with jealousy. "So...tell me..._Bella..._what is your intention toward Edward Cullen?"

Anger flashed through my body without abandon. They could call me whatever they want, but accusing me as a gold digger was unacceptable.

From somewhere of the room, I heard Rosalie giggled. "You will not believe if I told you this, Tanya."

I narrowed my eyes. So...that evil witch is Tanya...

"She is-"

"I'm a volunteer in Our Hearts," I cut short Rosalie's words. I didn't need to hear her snarled voice and mostly I needed to keep my emotion under control.

Tanya and her family raised their eyebrows. "A volunteer?" Tanya chuckled. "What are you doing in that place? Looking for a free food?"

Rosalie giggled again and Edward turned sharply to her direction. "Shut the fuck up, Hale! You are not better than she is."

Rosalie stopped her giggle and clenched her jaw. "I'm not better than whom, Edward? Than that plain girl?"

"Bella is not plain!"

"Doesn't mean she's not a gold digger."

Alright! That's enough!

"And how about you?" I said directly to Rosalie. My anger clouded my rational thought and all I wanted to do is letting go everything that I keep inside. "What is your intention toward Emmett Cullen, Miss Hale?"

Rosalie went silent while from the corner of my eyes I could see Esme and Carlisle looked at me curiously.

"I may haven't been long enough in this house, but I know more than you just accusing me as a gold digger." I kept my voice steady. "You may look beautiful, but you are just a shell inside. You have nothing. No one cares about you. That's why you're craving attention from everywhere you go. You always feel insecure."

"Shut up!" Rosalie shouted at me.

"Another interesting fact is, Miss Hale," I ignored her shouting, "People will get defensive if the truth about themselves revealed."

Rosalie turned pale immediately.

"So... I have to ask once again, Miss Hale. What is your intention toward Emmett Cullen?"

She trembled slightly while Emmett looked at her in calm expression. "I...uh..."

"Don't answer me," I interjected. I gestured to Emmett. "Give him your answer."

And then, I heard Tanya sighed. "Impressive. But, still you are not answering my question...Bella..."

I turned my head at her direction and narrowed my eyes. "I was there because I need to do a report for my college project. My first intention was just to find one subject to finish my report. But, everything happened there was beyond my reach. I love the place. I love the kids."

I looked over to Edward and he looked at me with shock on his face. I've never told him this story before and I knew my revelation tonight will change everything. At least I wanted to do this right before he totally mad at me or even forgotten me.

"And then, I met Edward. He was silent, but he always watching me. He helped me when one of the volunteers trying to...hurt me." My voice faltered in the end and from the corner of my eyes I could see Edward clenched his fist.

I took a deep breath and looked again at Tanya. She watched me warily. "Our introduction was not going well. All the people there always said Edward was violent, but I knew better. I know he's a good man. He just didn't find the way yet."

Tanya scoffed. "So...you were using Edward as your subject?"

I shook my head. "No. He asked me."

Tanya's eyes widened. "What?"

I stared at her eyes. "Like I said... he asked me."

"You're lying." Suddenly she screamed. "I was his friend. I care about him. I love him. He will not ask for your help just like that-"

"He's your friend, huh? If you care about him, where were you during those times?" I shouted back. I couldn't stand it anymore of this bullshit. Everyone pretends to love Edward, but they don't. They just care about themselves.

I looked over to the room, looking at their faces. "Where were you when he was alone? Where were you when he was doing his therapy? Where were you when he tried to control his anger? Where were you when he tried to solve the Rubik cube I gave to him? WHERE WERE YOU?"

My chest felt hurt and my eyes already glossy from tears.

"Before you all said you love Edward, you better ask yourself. Do you really love him enough for who he is or just for your pride?"

One traitor tears escaped from my eyes and I wiped it with my hand before I looked over to Edward. His eyes burned with concern and worry. "I'm sorry, Edward," I muttered before I ran from the living room to the back porch.

The fresh air calmed my mood and I took deep breaths. I leaned over to the wall and slowly I could think rationally. I groaned when I realized I just blurted in there and I mentally slapped myself. That was what I afraid of. To lose the ability to control my emotion. I ran my hand through my hair and looked over to the starry sky. What will happen between me and Edward? I honestly didn't know.

I loved him.

I still do.

I closed my eyes. If he doesn't want me, at least I already did the best that I could for him. I will always wish him the best.

And then, I felt someone's presence next to me and I opened my eyes. I saw Edward stood next to me. He also leaned over the wall.

"The sky is beautiful tonight," he said.

I looked over to the stars. "Yes, it is."

My heart beat turned erratic when I realized I already told everything in front of his family, mostly to Tanya's family whom I didn't recognize at all.

I looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

He didn't say anything.

I smiled grimly. "I should have told you about that from the beginning. I'm sorry for everything." I swallowed hard. "I love you, Edward."

Silence.

My stomach knotted when he didn't answer me. I bit my lower lip and tried very hard not to cry again. "I just want to tell you that I love you because of who you are. Good or bad. That's all." I wiped my traitor tears again. "Good night, Edward."

I walked past him when suddenly he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. I gasped and our eyes met. Blazing green eyes stared at me with intensity and I almost lost my breath.

"I'm not mad at you, Bella. What you did...or rather said...was true. Please, don't run away from me again," Edward said to me. He sighed. "This sounds weird, but I won't trade my time in Our Hearts over anything." His hand caressed my cheek. "As awful as that place may seem, it brings me to you."

"I thought you didn't want me," I whispered.

Edward sighed. "How could you think of that?" He stroked my hair. "Just let go everything, Bella. You can fall now and I will catch you."

My tears ran freely and Edward wiped it with his hand. "Sometimes people that we care are not staying long enough both in our hearts and life," I whispered. I knew how that felt. The day when my parents divorced confirmed the words to me.

Edward smiled. "That's too bad. Because I want to stay both in your life..." And then, he put his palm on my heart. "And mostly in your heart."

At that moment, everything was broke. I cried hard and let myself fall for the first time. Edward hugged me tightly while I was crying.

"You can lean on me, Bella. I will always catch you," he whispered in my ear.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this chapter is important for the turning point between Edward and Bella. Next chapter, they will meet with another challenge, not to mention Bella hasn't give her answer to Edward.**

**And have you seen Breaking Dawn stills from EW? They are gorgeous! Really can't wait for November ^^**

**Visit my blog for updates and chapter previews: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Your reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Thank you ^^**


	22. Esme Cullen

**Chapter 22 is here! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Esme Cullen**

I didn't see Edward and Tanya's family again after my breakdown. He quickly held my hand and escorted me to my bedroom. After giving me a good night kiss, he left me in my room. I sighed, grabbed my bag and pulled out a T-shirt and pajama pants. I tiptoed along the way from my room to he bathroom and quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth. When I was done, I tiptoed my way back to my room before I heard voices from the living room.

"What is your intention towards Bella, Edward?" I heard a female's voice asked Edward. Perhaps it was Esme.

"I want to be her something, Mom. I love her," Edward answered.

My heart sped up and I leaned myself on the wall. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was useless because I could still hear them anyway.

"And what about her?" Esme asked again.

"I think she loves me too," Edward's voice sounded unsure. I could imagine him ran his hand through his hair.

"But?"

There was a pregnant pause before he answered, "But, I think she still has doubt about me. About us. I mean...if I go back to Harvard, we will have a long distance relationship and I don't think Bella wants that."

I bit my lip.

He knew it!

"And what do you want, dear?"

"I...I want to be with her, Mom. No matter the distance, I'll still love her."

My body felt warm and my eyes started to water. I quickly walked into my room, didn't have the energy to hear more.

I put my dirty clothes on my bag along with my toiletries bag and then I curled up under the comforter. I stared blankly to the window.

Why everything must be complicated? Or is it me that makes things get complicated? He loves me, I love him. We could be together. But, why a small part in me didn't fully want this relationship? I didn't understand what things that holds me back.

And then, I heard a soft knock from my door and the sound of the door being open. I went rigid and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep. I didn't think I was ready to see Edward now after my breakdown and also thankfully the window was the opposite way from the door so Edward could only saw my back.

"Bella? Are you still awake?" he asked me in low voice.

I didn't answer him, but I could hear he moved closer to the bed. My heart thumped in my chest and I was hoping Edward couldn't hear it in the quiet room.

"Do you mind if I lay with you for a moment?" Edward said again and I almost gasped.

I clutched the sheets tightly to prevent myself from shaking. I felt he gingerly opened the comforter and lay next to me or behind me.

He's so warm!

My heart was beating so fast and I didn't think I could survive if next time he will do things like this again. Edward wrapped my waist from behind and my body instantly wanted more.

Oh, no!

What is happening to me?

I felt he moved closer and rested his chin on my shoulder. I almost passed out.

"I know you can't hear me if you already asleep, but I just want to say something," he said and nuzzled my hair.

Why...oh...why does he do that to me?

"You're so beautiful and I love you so much," he began.

I opened my eyes slowly.

"I promise I will be a good man for you. I've...I've never wanted to feel worthy for anyone before, but since I met you I want to be worthy for your love and mostly I want to be worthy for you to be your man."

My eyes started to water again.

"Just give us a chance, Bella. Give me a chance."

He kissed my hair. "Sweet dreams, beautiful. _Amo te ex toto corde meo_."

I closed my eyes again and Edward got up from the bed. I heard footsteps and the sound of my door being opened and closed.

Dear, God!

Please, give me strength.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning and quickly had my shower and packing my bags because we will return to Massachusetts in the midday. Actually I hated leaving this house when everything was unsettled, but what was just happened yesterday was beyond my reach and I guess I could only leave it just the way it is. Mostly after what Edward had been said last night. I know he was telling the truth and he was sincere. I needed to find the courage to do this relationship thing with him.

Once I finished, I got out from my room and walked to the kitchen. I stopped on my feet when I saw Esme already in the kitchen. She smiled when she saw me. She looked fine, but when I saw her eyes there were so many hidden emotion there. I smiled back. I could tell she was amazing woman, for willingly survive for her family, mostly for her children. She might look fragile, but she was strong. As much as Edward didn't admit he love her mother, but I know he needs her.

"Hello, Bella. Good morning," she greeted me.

"Morning," I greeted back. "Do you need any help?"

Esme smiled again. "Sure, honey."

I stood next to her and helped her preparing our breakfast. I could see she already had three empty plates on the counter.

"My husband rarely has his breakfast here," she said as if she could read my mind.

I turned to look at her. "And Emmett?"

Esme arranged the plate on the dining table and I helped her. "He used to have breakfast, but today he wanted to spend time with Rosalie."

Oh, yeah, Rosalie...

I blushed slightly when I remember what happened the night before. "Um...Esme, I want to apologize about-"

Esme put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't! Please, don't apologize, Bella." She sighed and sat on the chair. I furrowed my eyebrows and sat next to her. "There are too many apologies in this house. What you did last night was something I wanted to do long ago, but I didn't have the courage to do that."

I blinked. "Oh."

Esme nodded and played with the glass in front of her. "Last night I spoke to my husband."

I smiled grimly. "Please, Esme. You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

She looked at me with sad eyes. "Who else could I turn to talk to?"

My heart clenched and I held her hand which still rested on my shoulder. "Thank you if you trust me."

Esme smiled slightly. "If my son trusted you, then you are worthy to trust. Edward always shield himself away since...my suicide attempt..." I squeezed her hand, "I'm so glad he could find someone he could trust completely."

I really hoped Esme was telling the truth because I almost lost my hope with Edward last night. The moment I told my story in front of his family, it was a gambling moment for me. Edward could turn to hate me either he knows the truth sooner or later. But, I guess, the sooner the better.

"He loves you, Bella," Esme said again.

I nodded glumly. "Yes, I know."

"Do you love my son?"

I looked at her green eyes, the same eyes as Edward. "Yes," I said in low voice.

Esme gave me a knowing look. "But?"

I chuckled. She was truly a mother. "I can't lie to you, can I?"

She laughed lightly. "I raise two sons, Bella. I know some things."

I smiled and the sighed. "But, we still have long way to go to make our relationship works. I don't want to hurt Edward."

"Have you talked with Edward about this?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Not yet."

"I think you should talk to him, Bella. This is between the two of you. Even me and my husband can't interfere about that."

I nodded and looked at her again. "About Carlisle? If you don't mind I'm asking, what happened when you talked to him?"

Esme smiled grimly and took a sip from the glass. "I told him what I have to tell. I told him that what you said is true. We need to pay attention more for Edward. Not because for reputation, but because we love him."

I breathed the sigh of relief mentally. At least one person in this family still have her sanity.

And then, she grinned at me. "I bet you don't want to know what my husband said about that."

I laughed. "No, thank you, Esme. I've seen him enough in Our Hearts." As much as I wanted her to be more open about her suicidal attempt, but I knew I couldn't force her. She must have been deal with therapies and I have to say it's good for her.

Esme laughed back and held my hand. "Thank you for bringing our son back."

I shook my head. "I'm just helping. It's Edward who wants to go back."

We smiled at each other and at the moment, I already considered her as my second mom.

"Good morning," suddenly Edward greeted and we both looked at him.

Edward stopped on his feet when he saw the both of us and he blushed slightly when our gaze met. I smiled slightly. He must be thinking about last night. I was sure I was blushing too and my heart turned erratic again when I remember what he said the night before. Edward already dressed in dark T-shirt and jeans. Even with the simple clothes, he still looked handsome.

"Good morning, dear," Esme said, ignoring our blushing contest. "Come on. Have your breakfast."

Edward nodded slowly and sat next to me. He smiled warmly. "Good morning, Bella."

I blushed harder and trying so hard to tame my wild heart beat. "Morning."

Esme smiled to both of us and then rose from her chair. I looked at her curiously. "Why don't you two have your breakfast? I need to discuss something with my husband."

Edward blinked. "Sure, Mom."

Esme walked out from the dining room and gave me a slight wink before she disappeared from the kitchen. I shook my head. Tricky Mom!

Edward cleared his throat. "Um...how was your sleep last night?"

Even he was nervous too.

Same here.

I nervously cut the pancakes on my plate. "Good...it was good." Well, mostly when you lay next to me. I shook my head again.

"Yeah...me too."

Silence.

I glanced at Edward and he still didn't eat his breakfast yet. He was just playing with his food. I grinned. "It's not nice to play with your food."

Edward laughed lightly and then began to eat his pancake. We both ate our breakfast in a comfortable silence. I knew we have to talk about the issues in our relationship, but it could wait. I may not have the chance to eat breakfast again with Edward.

When we finished our breakfast, I helped Edward cleaned the dishes and he told me to prepare my bag because we will go to the airport in 30 minutes. I went to room and did the final check before I walked down to the living room again. Edward was already there, carrying his backpack and stood with his parents. I took a deep breath and approached them.

"I'm ready," I said to them.

The three of them looked at me and Esme smiled warmly. She gave me a tight hug. "Thank you for coming here, Bella. I hope you're thinking what I said to you," she whispered in my ear.

I leaned away from her embrace. "It's good to be here, Esme and yes I will think about what you said." I looked over to Carlisle and he stood there awkwardly. I extended my hand to him to ease the tension. "Thank you, Carlisle."

He smiled tightly and shook my hand. "The pleasure is mine, Bella. We will welcome you anytime here."

I doubted that.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me.

I nodded at him and he held my hand. "I'll see you again to discuss about Harvard. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Edward," Esme replied, couldn't hold the tears in her eyes.

I bit my lip and followed Edward to the front door. Just the moment when Edward opened the door, we heard Carlisle spoke, "You'll have your driving license back when you get released from Our Hearts."

We both stopped and I glanced at Edward. His lips twitched and turned around to look at his father. "Thank you, Dad. But, it doesn't matter anymore." He looked back at me. "Come on, Bella."

I smiled and nodded.

Once we were outside, there was a cab already waiting for us and Edward opened the passenger door for me. I didn't have to ask where the cab was coming from. I got in and scooted over to the opposite window. Edward slid in when he saw I already sat comfortably on my seat. He closed the door and the cab started to move. I could see he glanced over to his home before took deep breaths.

I smiled grimly and squeezed his hand. He raised his head to look at me. "I love your family, especially Esme. She reminds me to my mom."

Edward chuckled and pulled me to his embrace. He kissed the top of my head. "Yeah, I love her too."

* * *

**I can't say much about this chapter...all I can say is I love this chapter ^^**

**Thank you for my readers who already read and gave their comments for my new story 'The Tarot Reader'. It's a fun story, less drama...I want to try my hand in writing humor :P**

**And I will take a break from writing due to Aidil Fitri celebration. Don't worry, though, I will continue to write in the beginning of September or you can follow me on Twitter (tri4mut) to see how I'm doing :D**

**Visit my blog at www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com. Lots of goodies there, new banner for 'You Can Lean On Me' and you can see a video made by my friend for this story ^^**

**As always, your reviews really make my day ^_^**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Latin translation:**

**Amo te ex toto corde meo = I love you with all my heart**


	23. Our Talk

**You know...it's very hard to write a chapter while there are lots of Breaking Dawn new stills right now. The stills are beautiful ^^**

**And the new trailer soon...extra energy to write a chapter...LOL  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Our Talk**

After spending my weekend in Chicago, it was time to go back to Massachusetts and returned to Our Hearts. I only had one more week in this place before my volunteer service ended on the end of the week. Not only that, I also had to make decision about my relationship with Edward. Either it was good or bad, but he was still my subject and in professional field this was highly unprofessional.

I didn't know much about what happened after my breakdown. I hadn't had time to ask Edward, but I knew we need to talk soon. Esme's word also rang on my mind. She was right. We both loved each other and we needed to find a way to settle this issue.

Edward was quiet during our flight. He looked calmer and much peaceful. I did hope Our Hearts will also release him in the end of the program. After we landed, we rode a cab back to Our Hearts while the day just turned into warm afternoon. I smiled slightly when I saw the familiar building and my red Chevy truck.

Home sweet home.

The building was not very loud and I must admit this was my first time coming to this place on weekend. I was sure there were no other volunteers and the kids had their free time.

"Do you want to come inside for a moment?" Edward asked me. This was the first time he spoke since in the cab back in Chicago.

I smiled and nodded.

He smiled back and gingerly took my hand before we walked inside the building. It was a little bit quite when we walked on the main building and I saw Kate's office was opened slightly. I followed Edward passed through the doors until I heard someone called my name.

"Bella? Is that you?"

We both stopped and turned around to see Kate stood in front of her office. She smiled slightly and nodded to Edward. "Hello, Edward. It's nice to have you here again."

Edward nodded and Kate turned to me. "Um...Bella, can I talk to you?"

I bit my lip and looked over at Edward. He stared at my eyes and kissed the top of my head lightly. "I'll wait for you in my room," he said softly.

I blushed and nodded. He squeezed my hand gently and released his hold on my hand. Without another word, he climbed up the stairs and I looked back at Kate.

She smiled tightly and I took a deep breath before walked in into her office. Kate sat on her couch when I got in. I dropped my bag on the floor and sat next to her.

"Do you need anything? Maybe a drink?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and tapped her fingers on the couch.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you alright? You seem...nervous."

Kate chuckled and sighed. "I just...I don't know how to say this."

I scooted closer to her. It was a sign for her she could continue her story without fearing me intimidated her. "Go on," I said slowly.

She sighed again and stared off to the window before she looked at me and smiled. "How's your weekend?"

I blinked. "Uh...it's good. But, we're not talking about me here."

Kate laughed shakily. "I can't fool you, can I?"

I smiled. "I've been through worse." I gingerly touched her shoulder. "What is it, Kate?"

She swallowed and looked at me. "Have you heard the story about me and Garrett?"

I took a deep breath. "If I said no, that would be a lie. I've spent so much time in this place and yes, I heard something about both of you."

Her eyes turned tight. "And...how much did you hear?"

I shrugged. "Not much. Only you were both once stayed here, but under what kind of circumstances, I still don't know until now." I smiled at her. "It's better to know it from the person itself."

Kate smiled back. "You will become a great Psychologist someday, Bella."

I laughed lightly. "Again, we're not talking about me."

"Oh yeah, right...I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "Well, Garrett and I...we both stayed here because we both nearly die from drugs."

Oh.

She nervously played with her hands. "We both passed the rehabilitation step and came to Our Hearts for...well, you know."

I smiled warmly, encouraging her to continue.

"We survived and fell in love. We both continued our college and when we graduated he proposed to me. It was beautiful," Kate continued. Her eyes turned glossy. "We had a fight recently because Garrett will continue to college in our hometown where we both nearly dying from drugs. I know some of his friends are still using them. I'm afraid about Garrett."

Kate raised her head and looked at me. "When I saw you with Edward, it reminded me to the time when Garrett and I were happy. He took you to his hometown and shows you his life...and you both return still together. You don't feel scared at all?"

Well...that was a good question.

I took a deep breath and leaned on the couch. "I was scared," I admitted. "But, I had to. There was no other way for me to know about Edward's life outside this place."

"Don't you feel scared he will return to his old self?"

My lips twitched. "Which one? If his old self is the one in Chicago before he came into Our Hearts, I'm not scared at all." I sighed. "And, if it's the other way around, I won't be here with him now."

Kate's eyes widened and I smiled again.

"I understand your fear, Kate. But, sometimes we have to let them deal with their past. If they love us, they will find a way to deal with it," I said to her and shivered slightly when I remember Edward's words that night.

_I promise I will be a good man for you. I've...I've never wanted to feel worthy for anyone before, but since I met you I want to be worthy for your love and mostly I want to be worthy for you to be your man._

And now I knew Edward already found the way to back to his old self. He said he's doing this for me, but the truth is he's also doing this for himself.

Kate nodded slowly.

"I'm sure Garrett knows this too. You have to trust him and maybe talk to him about your reason why you don't let him back to your hometown," I added again. Somehow it was easier to talk about this with other people rather than do this to myself.

"Yeah," Kate said softly. And then, she smiled. "Thank you, Bella."

I smiled back and squeezed her hand gently. "You're welcome, Kate. I hope you both find a way to settle this."

She nodded again.

"Anything you want to share with me?" I asked her.

Kate shook her head gently. "No, thank you. I'm sorry if I keeping you here. I'm sure Edward can't wait to see you."

I blushed slightly.

Kate held my hand. "I hope you both could work out...for the relationship, I mean."

I chuckled. "Thanks, Kate."

I rose from the couch and grabbed my bag. Kate hugged me tenderly. "Good luck, Bella."

I smiled. "Thank you. And thank you for telling me your story, Kate."

She leaned away from her embrace and nodded with glossy eyes.

I walked out from Kate's office and climbed up the stairs. This was the time when Edward and I needed our talk.

* * *

I heard the soft sounds of guitar been playing when I opened Edward's door_. _He was sitting on his chair and looking out over the window. I put my bag on the floor and sat on his bed. He stopped playing and put his guitar back on its place.

"Don't stop," I said softly.

He turned around and rose from his chair, sitting next to me. He smiled. "I can play whenever I can, but having you here is a rare opportunity."

I could feel my cheeks were getting warm. Even though I already met his family and spent time with him privately, I still felt shy when I was around him. Maybe because I was not used to be around a man before.

Edward stroked my cheek gently. "Are you ok? Did Kate give you a hard time?"

I leaned to his hand and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. No, she didn't give me a hard time. She just told me her story."

He nodded. "I see. But, I'm sure she must have been talked to you about us."

I held his hand and lowered it gently to my lap. For someone who has anger issue, Edward was still perceptive. "Not talk. Bring it up is the best word."

Edward sighed and looked back to the window. "I'm sure she did. I could understand her worries. You're special to her. She just wants to protect you." He bowed his head. "From me."

I frowned. Where was Edward who full with confident back in Chicago? Why suddenly he felt he's not worthy for someone again?

I took a deep breath. "Do you remember what you said to me the last night I stay in Chicago?"

He turned his head and looked at my eyes. "You can lean on me and I will always catch you," he whispered.

I smiled. I remember that, but that was not I was referring to. "Yes, I know. But, it's not that."

Edward looked at me curiously. I bit my bottom lip. Seeing him so vulnerable like this made me want to hug him and protect him. My heart turned erratic when a new desire to hold him consumes my mind. But, I wanted to touch him and hold him. Slowly, I rose on my knee and scooted closer to him. Edward blinked several times and I could see his breathing was also turned erratic. I gingerly wrapped my arms on his neck while he was looking at me with adoring gaze. I leaned my forehead to his.

"I was not sleeping that night. I heard everything, Edward. I want you to feel worthy for me," I whispered.

Edward's eyes widened. He blushed slightly, but then he smiled. "You're not sleeping, huh?"

I chuckled. "No. How could I fall asleep when I feel you so close to me?"

He smirked and wrapped his arms on my waist. His sweet scent made me dizzy and my heartbeat turned wild. This was the first time we both were so close.

"So, is this mean you giving me a chance?" he asked me. His eyes twinkled brightly.

I smiled back. "As long as you never feel you're not worthy for me."

Edward laughed lightly. "Fair enough. If that was your condition, I could deal with that." And then, he took deep breaths and looked at me softly. "May I know...why the change?"

I stroked his hair and amazed on how it felt so soft between my fingertips. He closed his eyes when I played with the strands of his hair.

"Kate spoke with me earlier and told me about her and Garrett. Do you know her story?"

He opened his eyes and shrugged. "Yeah, it's not a secret in this place. So, what happened?"

"She told me about her fears. She's afraid about Garrett's decision to return to their hometown. She knows their old friends still use...you know..."

Edward nodded.

I sighed. "I told her that she has to trust Garrett. He will find a way to deal with his past."

He took a deep breath. "You were referring to me, right?"

I smiled softly and poked his nose. He grinned and I laughed lightly. "Of course I did. Who else?"

Edward chuckled lightly.

"You are a good example for Kate to trust Garrett." I stroked his cheek again. "I trust you," I said softly.

He smiled brightly. "Seriously, Bella. You said those words and it reminded me to Titanic."

I laughed. "Should I re-phrase?"

"Nah. I like your version better."

I laughed again.

Edward smiled and kissed me softly. Just a peck and he kissed my cheek. "Thank you for giving me a chance. It means a lot to me."

I blushed and nodded. But, that was not the only thing I wanted to talk about. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "What about your family?" And Tanya, I added mentally.

He took a deep breath. "It will take some times to make my family turns to normal again, but I'm sure they can do it. I have my own things to take care of."

I bit my bottom lip. "And Tanya?"

He shrugged. "I don't really care about her. It will be not a surprise if she already found a man to warm her bed. She just interested on me for my family's wealth. Even if my dad forced me to be with her, there's no way in hell I'll ended up with her."

"You seem so sure."

He pursed his lips. "Like I said, I don't care about her." And then, he leaned closer to my face. "I have someone who is more worth."

I blushed again.

Edward stroked my cheek. "I know the long distance is still the main issue apart of me being here, but I want to tell you something, Bella." His eyes turned serious. "I never thought about the distance. I don't care about the distance. I've been through worse. And now I find someone I want to be with. I will never let her go."

His voice left no room for argue and I know it better that he was serious. I could only nod slightly and then his eyes turned soft. He leaned closer again and his lips ghosted over mine. I felt myself getting weaker.

"May I kiss my girlfriend now?"

Girlfriend.

A new word for me.

But, I wanted to try it with Edward.

Not for his recovery process.

It's more for myself.

I smiled and wrapped my arms tighter on his neck. "Yes, you may."

He smirked before our lips met and for the first time in my life I felt happy.

* * *

**Check my blog ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com for updates and chapter previews. I have two new stories, The Tarot Reader and The Second Love, but they are not on my blog yet. The links are on my profile.  
**

**As always, kindly enough to leave your review for me :)**

**Thank you ^^**


	24. The Solution

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**The Solution**

My life was never easy.

I knew that since the day my parents were divorced. I had to struggle with my feelings and put aside those guilty ones to build my own self esteem. Lucky for me, because my interests in Psychology field helped me enough to learn more about myself and how not to feel guilty about the divorce. But, the efforts were double when it concerned to other person. I'd meet lots of people who needed my help and it was a lot of work for me to build their self esteem.

The same thing also happened to Edward.

After our declaration, I spent two days with him and also with Margaret. I tried to engage Margaret and Edward in the same room with me. It went well, but it needed lot of work when it comes to the term 'how worthy are you'. Margaret spent most of her time with me so it was easy for me to build her self esteem. But, it was different with Edward. I dealt more with his anger management problem and haven't yet tried to build his self esteem. Even though he already planned to continue his study, but he always back out when we talked further. I could see he was afraid that Harvard won't accept him back.

Also we haven't settled his family issues and my 'observer' status. But, I didn't have to wait very long for that. The next day after spending my two days with Edward and Margaret, I talked to Kate and asked for a day off because I wanted to see my lecturer to discuss about my final presentation. After I got my schedule for my final presentation, Kate called me and asked me to come to Our Hearts. She didn't say why, but from the way she talks, I knew something was wrong.

"Did something happen, Kate?" I asked her from the phone as I walked to my truck.

"No, Bella...well, not exactly," she answered hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Then, what's wrong?"

Kate took a deep breath. "Edward needs you."

Without another word, I pressed the end button and opened the driver's door.

* * *

Kate was pacing furiously outside the main building when I parked my truck on the parking lot. I quickly turned the engine off and approached her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw me.

"What hap-"

"Come with me," Kate snatched my hand before I could say something.

She took me inside the building and I was half-running to keep my pace with her. Her face was so tight and it made me worried.

"Kate, what is it?" I asked her in fear. Was there something happened to Edward?

She stopped on her feet and looked around as if fear someone would hear her. We were already in the second floor and I could see some noises from a room.

"All the owner of this place are here," she hissed at me.

I blinked. "Owner?"

"You remember them, don't you? Dr. Adams? And the other two?"

Oh...

Oh!

I swallowed. "Dr. McGrath and Dr. McCollins?"

Kate nodded.

"And why do you need me here for?"

She looked briefly to the empty hall and sighed. "Just play along with me, Bella."

Huh?

Before I could say something else, Kate returned to walk and I followed her. I didn't have much choice because she was still holding onto my hand. We stopped in front of room and Kate glanced at me briefly before knocking on the door. The voices were stopped and the door cracked open.

"Yes, Kate?"

I saw Dr. Cullen on the door and the other stood behind them. They all looked at us curiously.

"Miss Swan is here, Doctor," Kate answered him without blinking as if she tried to say something to Edward's dad through her eyes.

The blond doctor raised his eyebrows and then he smiled grimly. "Yes, of course." And then, he looked at me. "Please, come inside, Bella."

"Carlisle, why did you ask her to come? She has nothing to do with all of this," I saw Dr. Adams speaking.

Dr. Cullen looked over his shoulder. "I've told you before, Bertha. When it concerns with Edward, Bella will never left behind."

Okay...

Now I'm getting confused.

He looked over to me again. "Please, come in, Bella." He glanced at Kate. "Thank you, _Kate._"

I looked briefly at Kate and she smiled slightly while mouthed, "Good luck."

Yeah, luck is my best ally for this moment.

I slowly entered the room and almost gasped when I saw Edward was there too. He smiled when he saw me and my heart skipped a beat. He approached me and held my hand, ignoring all the people in the room. I glanced at them nervously before I returned my eyes to Edward. He didn't look at me, but stared deeply to the three doctors in front of with his hand still entwined with mine.

Dr. Adams rolled her eyes. "So, is it true, then? You are having affair with her?"

Edward chuckled darkly. "Affair? What kind of word is that? Affair is something to do when you're cheating with someone. I'm not having an affair with Bella. I _am _in relationship with Bella."

"But she is your observer," Dr. McGrath spoke and finally I could place all the puzzles now.

Apparently they all were objected with my current relationship with Edward. Although it was already on my mind these past few days, but to solve this problem with this kind of situation was never on my list. I was hoping I could talk to Dr. Cullen, either he already found out or not and ended my status as Edward's observer.

"I know that," Edward said calmly. "One thing that bothers me is how on earth you know about my relationship with Bella? I only talked to my dad and even though we have lots of disagreement, but I knew he's not a gossiper."

I blinked several times.

Did I just hear him correctly?

From all of my times in this place, this was the first time I heard Edward defends his father. I glanced sideways to Dr. Cullen and noticed he was surprised too.

This time it was Dr. McCollins who spoke, "We have our resources."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Really? Is it too much if I ask who is it?"

"It's none of your business."

"Then, my relationship with Bella is also none of your fucking business."

"Language, young man!"

Edward shrugged. "You guys are not my family. Even my own family has never been this noisy with me. They just want me to be happy and they know Bella is making me happy."

Dr. Adams turned to me. "I'm sure Bella knows that this is unprofessional."

"She knows," Edward answered coldly. "She's not stupid. She's the one who makes lots of kids here want to continue their study and be a better person. Something your stupid therapies won't do."

I looked at Edward.

Is it true?

Do I really help all of these kids?

They were all looked a little flush after Edward said those words. And then, Dr. McGrath cleared his throat and spoke directly to Edward, "But, we still want Bella to end her service here. We don't want to cause another scandal."

Edward snorted. "Scandal? Did you guys even realize what you are saying?"

"We don't want other people to know that one of our volunteers is having a relationship with one of our patients here. We already heard lots from her and-"

Edward's eyes flashed. "Her?"

Dr. McGrath stopped and swallowed when his gaze met with Edward.

Edward titled his head slightly. "Is it Rosalie or Tanya?" And then he pursed his lips. "Oh well...it doesn't matter." His eyes turned cold again. "Perhaps Tanya or Rosalie didn't tell you that I asked Bella to be my observer."

"You what?" This time it was Dr. Collins who spoke.

He smiled slightly. "And if only you guys could wait a little longer, I already decided I don't want to be her subject anymore." Edward turned to me. "You don't mind, do you?"

I looked at his green eyes and smiled. He already passed the test, a test to control his anger. He also could handle all these banters by himself. He didn't need me anymore.

"No, I don't. Actually being your observer is not in my interest anymore," I answered him.

Edward grinned while from the corner of my eyes I could see his father tried not to laugh. I guess Edward already had some talks with his dad and their relationship was better now.

Dr. Adams narrowed her eyes and looked at Edward's dad. "Carlisle, say something."

He shrugged. "What can I say? My son is right. He's the one who asked Bella in the first place."

She narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe this." And then she turned to me. "We won't give you any recommendations, Miss Swan."

Edward clenched his jaw and opened his mouth to say something, but Dr. Cullen beat him to it.

"Don't worry about that, Bertha. I already wrote a recommendation for Bella."

"What?"

"You can't do that."

"This is ridiculous."

The three of them were speaking at the same time.

Dr. Cullen smiled, but I could see humor in his eyes. "When you said 'we', I don't see I'm on it. So...yeah, I wrote one for Bella."

They all looked at Carlisle with horror while Edward smirked.

"And don't worry about Bella being here. Her program will end this weekend and also Edward will be released...so they both won't stay here long enough to cause another scandal," Dr. Cullen added and smiled. "FYI, my dear colleagues, two of my staffs here are husband and wife and they met here. Is that a scandal? I can't say that because they are happy and they are a better person now. Enough talking about scandal if you don't know a shit about it."

My eyes widened.

Wow!

Is that really Dr. Cullen?

Yeah...he really is Edward's dad.

The blond doctor looked at both of us and smiled warmly. "You can go now."

Edward nodded. "Thanks, dad." He turned to the others. "Will you excuse us?"

We didn't wait for their reply because we were already out from the room and walked quickly to Edward's room. He closed the door behind us and suddenly hugged me so tight. I was still daze from the scene earlier and I could do is hugging him back.

"Are you alright?" he murmured on my hair.

"I guess so," I answered softly.

He leaned away from our embrace and cupped my cheek. He searched my eyes. "I'm sorry if my dad asks for your presence. I already told him I could handle it."

I shook my head. "I don't think it was your dad. I think it's Kate. She called me when I was still on the college." I stroked his hair gently and he closed his eyes when my fingers trailing on those beautiful bronze locks. "So, is it Tanya or Rosalie?"

His eyes snapped open. "I don't fucking care." He took a deep breath and leaned his forehead to mine. "Sorry...I don't mean to yell in front of you. But, really...it doesn't matter now. You are not my observer anymore. We are free now."

I nodded. "So...we are boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Edward smiled wistfully. "We are Edward and Bella."

I smiled back. "Plain and simple, but you do know that life is never simple."

He chuckled. "Of course I know. I don't have to live in this place to know about that."

I pursed my lips. "What happened to your dad? Did you guys already in good terms?"

Edward shrugged. "We tried and still do. Although we still have more to do to reach the good terms."

"How about your mother? Emmett?"

"All in due time," Edward sighed. "But, I think we're okay now."

"Good to hear that." I stroked his hair again. "Is it true they will release you?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms on my waist. "Yes."

I smiled. "Congratulations, Edward. I'm so happy for you."

He kissed me softly.

"How about you? Are you happy?"

I sighed on his lips. "Of course I am," I whispered and my breathing turned shallow when I felt Edward's hand on my nape now.

"Good to hear that," he copied my words.

"Is this meaning we already solved our problem?"

"Let's say we already found our solution, baby," he answered huskily. "And now, can I kiss my girlfriend properly?"

I nodded before he crushed his lips to mine.

* * *

**I must say I love this chapter :)**

**Visit my blog for updates and previews: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Thank you so much to my faithful readers. This story comes to an end.** **Two more chapters to go and an Epilogue *sigh***

**As always, kindly to leave your review ^^**

**Thank you ^_^  
**


	25. The Last Day

**Thank you for all your reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**The Last Day**

I've never imagined about my last day in Our Hearts. I thought it would be dull or plain with me helping the troubled kids and had them to be released. But what happened to me was beyond my expectations. I had new friends, new family and the most important thing was...I have a boyfriend.

Our encounter with Dr. Cullen's colleagues was not over apparently. Dr. Gerandy Wills, the doctor who owns the place called me, Edward and his dad the next day and asked us to tell him about me and Edward's affair. Edward, even he fumed, but he managed to control his anger. Either Dr. Wills did it on purpose or he was just wanted to know the truth about me and Edward relationship. With the help from Dr. Cullen, we convinced Dr. Wills that I was no longer Edward's observer and I was there until weekend when all of the owner of Our Hearts will be closing the voluntary program.

I also didn't forget about my promise to take Alice to Our Hearts. She was so excited and couldn't stop talking about it. She also said she will be there with Jasper and I said it was fine for me.

I managed to have a date with Edward on Thursday night after he finished his final therapy session. We had romantic dinner at a restaurant and I spent almost two hours to prepare myself. Actually spent two hours with Alice because she was my make up artist...literally.

As for Margaret, I haven't seen her since I talked to her about the scholarship. Kate said she was dealing with exams and interviews for her scholarship, but she assured me that Margaret would be there at the end of the program. I really hope so. I wanted to meet her for the last time. And speaking about Kate, finally she could solve her problem with her husband. Their relationship returned to normal again.

And now here I was at the parking lot on my last day in Our Hearts. I glanced over to the black sedan, Jasper's car, parked next to my truck. I haven't spent much time with him, even after I stood over his sister. Alice said Jasper wasn't mad and his sister totally deserved it.

I turned the engine off and quickly got out from my truck. I wrinkled my nose when I saw my voluntary program T-shirt. I've never wore it since the first day and neither did all the volunteers. The building was crowded because today was free day and everyone allowed to visit Our Hearts.

"Hey, Bella," Alice greeted me.

I nodded. "Alice." And I looked over to Jasper. "Hi, Jasper."

The tall blond man smiled slightly. "Hello, Bella. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah...the same." I looked again to Alice. "I need to go to the main hall first. I'm sure someone will show you he way there."

Alice waved her hand. "Don't worry about us, Bella. See you there."

I nodded and got in into the building. I quickly walked to the main room and saw some of the volunteers preparing the venue. It was not different from the first time I was in the room, with chairs and podium. The difference was the huge banner. It read "Thank you, volunteers and good luck to you who gets released." I pursed my lips. Yeah, not bad.

I greeted some of my colleagues and sat next to Angela. We didn't spend much time together, but from our small talk while waiting the ceremony to begin, I learned that her kid was also get released. I felt so happy for both of them.

The door to the main room opened and all the guests were walking in. I spotted Alice and Jasper immediately and they sat in the middle along with other people. And then I saw Dr. Cullen and Dr. Wills along with their colleagues entered the room and I knew the ceremony was about to begin. Kate gave speech and continued by Dr. Wills and Dr. Cullen. They all thanked us, all the volunteers for our time and our services. Dr. Cullen also mentioned the kids name who got released and I felt happy when Margaret was mentioned and almost blushing while Edward was mentioned. Angela only chuckled and nudged me lightly.

"And I will give this opportunity to one of the kids here to give her speech. She's going to be released today and continued her study in Harvard," Dr. Cullen continued and I furrowed my eyebrows. Who is this kid?

"I really hope we treat our troubled kids with love and support them unconditionally. I learned about it and it's the best way to heal them mentally," he continued and smiled to me. I smiled back and realized his relationship with Edward was better. And I couldn't be happier about that.

Dr. Cullen looked over to the door and smiled warmly, "Come on, Margaret. You want to say something, right?"

I gasped along with half of the volunteers. I searched Alice's eyes and her eyes were lit with excitement. She was dying to meet Margaret in person since I told her about the girl in day one. I saw Margaret blushing and walked slowly from the door. Some people looked at her curiously while others whispering. I smiled proudly at her. I mean...come on...scholarship in Dartmouth? That's huge!

Dr. Cullen smiled and stepped aside to give Margaret her space in the podium. I saw her glanced around nervously and then she cleared her throat. "Um...hello?"

"Hello."

"Hello, Margaret."

Most of the audience greeted her back and she blushed again.

"I...uh...I just want to thank all the volunteers for helping us in this place. They help us and they are our friends. If you guys need help, please don't hesitate to come to this place. We are family."

I smiled.

"I've never imagined I could continue my study, let alone have a scholarship. But, my friend here insisted that I should take it. She's also one of the volunteers here." Margaret searched for me and she smiled widely when our eyes met. "Thank you," she said directly to me and my eyes watered.

Angela wrapped her arm on my shoulders and I smiled at her.

Margaret turned her head again to the audience. "We are not troubled. We are not dangerous. You just need to know how we feel and treat us normally. That's all. Thank you."

All of the volunteers were clapping and me along with Angela rose from our seat and gave Margaret our standing applause. Margaret smiled lightly and ran from the podium to me. She hugged me tightly between the sounds of clapping. I couldn't hold my tears either.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you for everything," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled between my tears and leaned away slightly. "You're welcome and don't thank me just now. I still promised you to come to your graduation."

Margaret chuckled and hugged me again. The sound of clapping was still heard and I accidentally lifted my head and saw Edward and other kids stood in the door. He smiled warmly when our eyes met. Between the sound of cheers and the clapping, I knew our journey was only just began.

* * *

After Margaret introduced me to her parents, me and Angela helped Kate to arrange the big table to put glasses and snacks. I glanced briefly to Margaret and I could see she was talking with Alice and Jasper. She didn't feel awkward anymore around people and that was good.

"I can't believe today is our last day," I heard Angela spoke and I turned to look at her.

I smiled and continued to arrange our glasses. "Yeah, it is."

"So, what's your plan after all of this?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "I still have one more year before I graduated. Maybe I will open a Psychology service or work at one. I haven't decided it yet."

Angela nodded. "I have one more year too and maybe I'll go to Europe afterwards."

"I'm sure you'll do great, Angela."

"Thank you, Bella." And then she glanced over to Edward. "How about you and Edward? I heard the progress is good."

I chuckled. "We are good. He's not that bad. As a matter of fact, he's smart and funny."

She grinned. "You bring him back and you also found happiness here." She exhaled and looked around. "This place is indeed good. I'm going to miss it."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Well...you could still come back next year if they held another voluntary program. I bet there will be more volunteers next year."

Angela looked at my eyes. "Will you get back next year?"

I pursed my lips and looked over to Margaret. She was giggling on something Jasper's had said. "I don't know. I probably spend it to visit my friend in Harvard."

Angela smiled back.

"Hey, Bella."

Angela and I turned our heads and saw Emmett stood not far from us. My eyes widened. "Emmett?"

Angela patted my shoulder and I un-wrapped my arm from her shoulders. "I'll see you later, Bella."

I nodded slowly. "Okay." I knew Angela wanted to give me privacy.

She smiled and walked away from us. Emmett stood next to me. He looked around and smiled. "It's so crowded here."

I smiled slightly and grabbed one glass. "Yeah," I said to him as I sipped my drink.

"How are you, Bella? Sorry, I haven't contacted you lately."

"Don't worry, Emmett," I said to him. "Actually, I'm the one who should say sorry. I shouldn't have said that to Rosalie. I hope you're not angry."

Emmett smiled wistfully. "No, Bella. I'm not angry. Well...I must say I don't feel good about it too, but it's enough to give me time to re-think my life." And then he looked at me. "We are on a break."

I frowned. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm on my shoulders. "Like I said, Bella. You don't have to feel sorry. If Rosalie and I were meant to be together, we will find our way back. I said to her she needs time to think about us too. She needs to know either she loves me or my family's money."

I grimaced.

"Thank you for everything, Bella. You brought my brother an my family back," he went on and my heart clenched.

I gingerly hugged him, a sisterly hug. "I'm so happy for your family, Emmett."

"Hey, brother. What are you doing with my girlfriend?" A velvet voice alerted me and I quickly leaned away from my embrace.

I saw Edward raised his eyebrows and I blushed. From the corner of my eyes, Emmett un-wrapped his arm and rolled my eyes. "Damn, bro. I was just trying to talk with my future sister in law here. Be nice."

Butterflies fluttered on my stomach. Did he say future sister in law?

Edward smirked. "Yeah, well...will you excuse me? I want to take your future sister in law for a walk."

Emmett laughed while Edward held my hand and started to walk out from the main room. He took me to the first spot where I saw him for the first time on the window. I looked over to him and his eyes were dreamy, although he didn't look at me.

"I still remember that day when I first saw you from that window," he started to speak.

I turned my head and saw the big window. I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I remember."

"That was the best day of my life," he whispered.

I looked at him again and our eyes met. "Will you stay with me? Both in my heart and my life?" he asked me in low voice.

My eyes began to water. I remember I said those words when I visited his home in Chicago. He wanted to stay both in my heart and my life and I wanted to do that for him too. If it means a long distance relationship or helping him in his other therapies, I will gladly do it for him. For both of us.

"Yes," I answered him.

Edward smiled and he kissed my lips softly. "I'm sorry if Emmett made you freak out with his future sister in law thing."

I looked at his green eyes. "Do you really...I mean…we still have long way to talk about...you know...marriage..."

Edward caressed my cheek. "Of course I have that in mind and I know I still need lots of work to prove it. Especially to your parents. And like I said before that I want to be worthy for your love. But, yeah...I will marry you someday."

I smiled. "That's a very nice thing to say."

He grinned. "Does it mean you will say yes?"

I stroked his hair. "I will say yes...all in due time."

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead deeply.

"Hey, lovebirds!"

We both turned our heads and saw Emmett from the main hall. "Get your asses here. We will take some pictures."

I blushed while Edward was laughing softly. And then he turned to me. "Come on."

Edward held my hand again and we walked side by side back to the main hall.

Yeah, our journey were definitely had just began

* * *

**One more chapter and Epilogue...**

**Visit my blog for updates and previews: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Reviews are love ^_^  
**


	26. Graduation Day

**Thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Graduation Day**

_Four years later_

I smoothed my black dress and took a deep breath when I saw the big sign in front of the campus. The big building was so crowded and I could see lots of college students wore their black stripe red robe along with their families. I ran my hand through my hair and looked around, hoping I could see someone I recognized.

"Bella!"

I turned my head and smiled when I saw Emmett stood not far from my spot. He looked handsome with his suit and he waved his hand to me. I quickly walked to him and he enveloped me on a bear hug.

"I'm glad you could make it. I thought you will get lost," he joked and I quickly leaned away from his embrace.

I smacked his shoulder playfully. "Ha ha! I've been in a graduation ceremony before, Emmett."

He laughed. "Oh yeah. I remember. So, how's work?"

After I graduated three years ago, I was working at a Psychology service until now. It was good. I loved my job because I spent most of time behind my desk and I didn't have to do the personal assistance like I did in Our Hearts. I volunteered once in Our Hearts after I graduated, but not anymore after that. I took my day off to visit Edward or Margaret when I had a chance.

As for Margaret, she graduated last year. Because of her IQ, she could finish all her education one year early from regular program and now she already worked in New York. But, today she promised to be here.

"Work's fine," I answered him. I looked around. "Where's Margaret?"

Emmett shrugged and looked around too. "She supposed to be here." And then he pointed to one direction. "There she is."

I turned my head and Margaret smiled widely when she saw me. She looked lovely with her purple dress, just like she did when she graduated last year. "Bella!" she waved excitedly and ran to me.

I laughed breathlessly when she crushed me on a hug. "Oh, wow. You're getting big and stronger," I mumbled.

She laughed and released her hug. "Of course I am."

"Yeah, right," Emmett scoffed. "Well...you better be careful not to crush her, kid because my brother won't like it."

Margaret rolled her eyes.

I cleared my throat. "Well...speaking of your brother, where is he?"

Emmett grinned. "Come on. Let's see him."

We walked through the crowds and I spotted him easily afterwards. He wore the black and reg graduation robe, talking with his parents. I knew Harvard's graduation robe was black and red, that was the reason I wore black dress today. I smiled when I saw them. Carlisle was still in charge in Our Hearts although he already cut half of his hours in the hospital to spend more time with his family. As for Esme, slowly but sure she began to recover.

Edward stopped talking with his parents when our eyes met and he smiled widely. His green eyes shone with happiness and my heart fluttered. It has been four years, but he still had the effect on me.

Ignoring his parents, Edward walked to my direction and enveloped me on a hug before he kissed me deeply. I was not the one for PDA, but today is his day. I knew this was one of the ways he proved to me that he was worthy.

Edward leaned away and smiled. "Hey, baby. You look so beautiful."

I blushed. "Um...thank you."

And then Emmett smacked Edward's back. "Geezz, brother. Can you control yourself?"

Edward rolled her eyes and I giggled. I looked over to Carlisle and Esme. "It's very nice to meet you both here," I said to both of them. They just smiled and seemed not bothered at all with our PDA earlier.

Sometimes I spent my holidays with Edward's family in Chicago and I visited Edward in Harvard when he has free time. Being a med student made him doesn't have much time for holiday, but we tried to spend it together. Let's just say we were succeed in our long distant relationship.

Edward looked over to Margaret. "Hello, Margaret. Thank you for coming."

Margaret grinned. "You're welcome, Edward. Congratulations, by the way."

"Mr. Cullen, it's time for you to get in to the great hall," a man spoke to us and Eward sighed.

He hugged his family and Margaret before kissing my forehead. I saw some of the students walked hurriedly to the great building with Edward in their tow.

"Go on, guys. Margaret and I will wait here," Emmett said. Edward insisted that I could get an extra invitation so I could see the graduation ceremony along with his parents. Emmett, on the other hand, didn't mind if he had to stay outside. He said graduation ceremony is boring and I didn't blame him. I was there too, like he did two years before I've never asked about his relationship with Rosalie, but from Edward told me they were still in the terms of friends. And talking about Rosalie, his brother Jasper already proposed to my best friend, Alice. They will wed in the next two months.

"Enjoy, Bella," Margaret waved her hand when I walked with Edward's parents to the great hall.

The ceremony went smoothly. We watched him walked to the stage to receive his degree certificate and from the corner of my eyes, I could see how his parents smiled proudly. Edward graduated cum-laude, but he didn't give speech. His friend who graduated magna cum-laude did the job for him. When the ceremony was over, I exited the room along with Carlisle and Esme and watched them tossed their caps to the air. Not all of them got their caps back, but somehow Edward could have his back. I grinned.

He hugged his parents and I could tell they were both so proud of their son. Edward leaned away from his parents embrace and smiled at me. After giving his parents his certificates, he quickly pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, Bella," he said sincerely in my ear.

I glanced over to his parents from Edward's shoulder, but they discreetly walked over to Emmett and Margaret who seemed enjoying themselves under a big tree. I guessed they wanted to give us privacy.

"I'm so happy for you, Edward," I murmured back.

He released his hug and looked down at me. I looked over to his graduation cap. "Is that really yours?"

Edward pursed his lips and tried to put the cap on his head. It didn't fit at all. I laughed while he was grinning. "Nope," he said. "Definitely not mine," he took the cap back from his head.

"So, what's next, Dr. Cullen?" I smirked.

He narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold on my waist. "That's so true, Miss Swan. I hope you don't mind if I asked you to become a doctor's wife someday."

I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly. "All in due time."

Edward chuckled and then his eyes lit up. "I have something for you."

I looked at him curiously while he zipped down his robe and grabbed something from his pocket. My eyes widened when I saw it.

My Rubik cube!

The colors were already on the right pattern and my mind wandered briefly when I gave it to him for the first time. How he looked at me in amazement before we almost kissed. How his hand lingered on mine when I put the cube on his hand.

I looked over to Edward's eyes. They looked at me with pride. "I finished it," that was what he said.

My eyes brimmed with tears and I wrapped my arms around his neck, startling him in the process. "You don't have to prove yourself, Edward." I knew why he did that. "You are worthy for everything. I love you," I said in low voice.

I felt he rubbed my back slowly before he leaned away from my embrace and leaned our foreheads. "Thank you if you feel that way, of me being worthy for you. I love you too. I just want to give it back to you. The cube is yours."

I shook my head. "It was a gift." I put my hand on top of his, where he held the cube. "Keep it."

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, guys. How long will you both standing there? Come on! I'm hungry!" We could hear Emmet's voice from the distance and Edward rolled his eyes.

He turned his head to Emmett's direction and clenched his jaw, "Shut up!"

Emmett grinned while Margaret was chuckling.

Edward entwined our hands and put the cube back to his pocket before he started to open his robe, but I stopped him. "What?" he asked.

I grinned. "Can I have my picture with you on it? I want to show it to my parents."

Edward's eyes lit up. I already told my parents about Edward, but I haven't introduced him yet. Like I said...all in due time. "Sure, baby," he zipped the robe back and put the cap on. He wrinkled his nose while I was giggling.

"You better take the picture quickly. I can't stand this cap," he grumbled.

I laughed and held his hand. "Come on," I said to him. I looked over at him again. "You can give the cap to me, though. You know you can lean on me."

Edward smiled and kissed me softly while we were walking. "You can lean on me too, baby."

I smiled back and we both walked to our family.

Again...I've never imagined about this kind of life when I started my program at Our Hearts, but I guessed everything happened for a reason. If the reason was for me to find Edward and for Edward to have his family back, I will gladly do it all over again.

I knew this was only a beginning for us, but we had our promise.

You can lean me, that is.

* * *

**Next...Epilogue...**

**Links to Bella and Margaret's dress also Edward's graduation robe are on my profile.  
**

**Visit my blog for updates and previews: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Reviews are love.**

**Thank you ^_^**


	27. Epilogue

**This is the final chapter of You Can Lean on Me.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

_Several decades later_

I stood in front of the window.

The big window where I saw Bella for the first time. 40 years had passed from the monumental day and we grew up together, learning together and loving each other. I was not young again and so did Bella, but every time I saw her I could feel my heart skipped a beat; just like the first time I saw her from this window.

After I graduated, I took my residency while Bella continued to work at a Psychology service. In the middle of my residency, I proposed to her and we got married just three months after. That was after the introduction with her family first. Her father was a little bit difficult, as I expected, but he finally learned I changed so much and could prove to him I was worthy for Bella. Even tough I still hadn't finished my residency, but I managed to provide ourselves from my personal account. My dad gave me and Emmett our personal accounts for us to be used when we turned 18 and finally I could use it to support me and my wife. Not that Bella couldn't provide by herself, but as a man I wanted to spoil her with gifts and things although Bella didn't want it.

Our son, Edward Thomas Cullen, was born in the end of my residency. Bella wanted to name him Edward against my protest. I wanted my children to have their own name, but Bella said the moment she saw Edward, she wanted to give him my name because she said she saw me on him. He had my eyes, but with Bella's brown hair and he was definitely the mix between me and Bella. Our second son, Zachary Anthony Cullen, was born five years after the birth of Edward. This time he had my hair and my eyes, but with Bella's face shaped. My life was complete.

We also had our ups and downs, but we could get through it as a family and as partner in marriage. Bella stopped working after the birth of Zachary and started to become a housewife while I was starting my job at a local hospital. When our boys turned to teens, Bella started to work as a permanent employee here in Our Hearts.

Yes.

In the very first place I saw her.

Dr. Wills decided to retire and handed the place to my dad, but he also wanted to quit from his professional job in the hospital. I knew Emmett won't even interest to take over this place so the place was handed over to me.

We helped lots of kids after that, even Edward took his Psychology degree just like his mother and decided to handle this place when I was about to retire. As for my family, my parents passed away 5 years ago while Emmett still lived with Rosalie in New York. The finally tied the knot after having relationship turbulence for 5 years. They had two kids, Mary and Alex. As for the other side of the family, Jasper happily married with Alice and they had three kids, Nathan, Matthew and Sophie. Me and Bella still didn't bond very well with Rosalie, but she was my sister in law and also her brother married Bella's best friend so we both tried to be civil as long as she could behave. And so far she could behave herself.

As for my fellows in Our Hearts, I contacted them now and then. Some of them are already passed away. Those who still lived will come here in the last day of volunteer program every year. It was like a reunion for us.

And now, in the middle of my sixties I felt so happy.

With my beautiful wife, my two sons and soon to have daughter in law.

Edward planned to marry his girlfriend soon and we both already gave him our blessing. His girlfriend was a nice and smart girl and we both were happy for him.

"Dad?"

I turned my head to see Edward stood not far from my spot. He looked so handsome and Bella said he was just like me. I smiled. "Yes, son?"

Edward walked closer and stood next to me in front of the window. "Are you alright?"

I sighed and looked around. "This place...nothing changed much."

He grinned and ran his hand on his hair. "Um...no, Dad. I don't want to change it. I mean..this is where you met Mom."

I nodded slowly and traced the window slightly. "I saw your Mom for the first time from this window."

"Really?"

I nodded. "She was standing over there," I pointed to the hall. "At the moment I knew my life won't ever be the same again."

Edward pursed his lips. "That's why I don't want to change this place, Dad. I know this place is old, but so many memories here." And then he looked at me. "Anyway I want to make sure you and Mom will be there for the dinner with Anne's parents."

I smiled again. "We'll be there. Congratulations, Edward."

He nodded and sighed.

I raised my eyebrows. "What is it?"

"I just want to have what you and Mom have, Dad. You both are so happy."

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

Edward bowed his head. "I'm afraid I can't do it with Anne, Dad."

I frowned and wrapped my arm on his shoulders. "Well...your Mom and I have our lives and so will you. It will be different, but if you and Anne loved each other, I'm sure everything will be fine."

He nodded and I patted his shoulder. "Come on. Your Mom will be worried if we won't go downstairs."

Edward nodded again and we both walked together to the main hall. Today was the first day of another volunteer program and I could see Bella prepared the venue along with other staffs. Edward quickly approached his Mom and the staffs to help them while I sat on one of the chairs. All the volunteers were already here too.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you expecting someone?"

I smiled when I recognized the voice and I turned to find a woman stood next to me. Her brown eyes sparkled and I sore my heart beat just increased. I cleared my throat. "Um...yeah, I'm here to see my wife."

Her eyebrows sot up. "Your wife?"

I grinned. "Yes."

She looked around. "Do you need any help to find her?"

I smirked. "No. But, let me kiss her." I quickly rose from my seat and enveloped her on my embrace. Before she could protest, I gave her a deep kiss.

She quickly leaned away and giggled. "Old habits die hard, Mr. Cullen?"

I chuckled. "For my wife, it will never die...I suppose."

We were both not young anymore. Bella's body was not changing much even after giving birth to two children. But, her face was older, wiser...and the same went for me too. We might be old, but our love was never old.

I held Bella's hand and we both took our seat. "How are the volunteers?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Nothing I couldn't handle of. They were all young and some of them are easy to work with while others are totally just spending their time." And then she sighed. "I can't believe it's already 40 years and this place was never changed."

"Trust me, baby. Edward insisted to keep this place just as it is. Well, some renovation yes, but not reconstruction," I told her.

She turned to look at me and smiled. "Edward is just like you."

I raised my eyebrows. "So, that's why you named him Edward?"

Bella pursed her lips. "I have more reasons to name him Edward."

I smiled and leaned again for a kiss.

"Am I late?"

We heard a male's voice and saw our son, Zachary, sat next to Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes. "No, you're not. The ceremony will begin soon."

He grinned. "Okay, then."

I giggled and leaned over to her ear, "I guess he knows I was about to kiss you. Why don't we continue what we left off later?"

Bella smiled, "Sure, honey."

"Please, Mom, Dad. I'm trying to enjoy the ceremony here," we both heard Zachary whining.

Bella and I chuckled before I wrapped my arm on her shoulders and she leaned her head on mine.

Life couldn't get better than this.

**The End**

* * *

**I was nervous about this Epilogue, but it's the best way to end this story...from my part ^^**

**Always visit my blog for updates and reviews: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com  
**

**Thank you to all my readers, for your reviews and also for my silent readers out there. I know you still waiting for the update :) It's always hard to leave a story, but after one year this story finally comes to its end. **

**I still have three more WIP and I'm hoping you read it too and leave some reviews ^^**

**So, before I clicked the complete button, kindly to leave your review...**

**Again...thank you so much for everything...**

**Take care and keep reading ^_^**

**Regards,  
amoet**


End file.
